Survival Training
by The Waiting Ninja
Summary: AU Roy has been receiving threatening letters from a terrorist group. The newest Fuhrer, has made it standard procedure to have every member of the military complete survival training every two years. It's Roy's teams turn and with Hughes unable to get an exemption made due to the circumstances, he turns to the one person who will not only do whatever it takes to protect Roy.
1. Chapter 1

Ed tilted his head to the right and then back to the left. A slight crack could be heard coming from his neck. Ed hissed and brought his left hand up to massage it.

"Major Elric?"

Ed looked up to see the sheriff he was meant to be working with frowning at him.

"Long train rides," was all Ed said in response.

He flicked through the file again and suppressed a groan. Ed had been going from small town to small town all over the Southern area of Amestris trying to deal with what had been a minor problem. The locals were claiming Aerugo were poisoning their water supply, but that wasn't really the case. If it had been, it wouldn't have been so boring. However, it seemed the Aerugan people had better things to do then kill off the southern farming population of Amestris. No, instead it was the paranoia that was causing the animals to die, when their owners stopped using the main rivers and streams. They had resorted to old, bacteria infested wells that hadn't been used in over a hundred years. Probably for good reason, Ed couldn't help but think.

Originally, in Fotset, there had been people and livestock getting sick. This was a very valid thing to be concerned about, which warranted investigation. However, instead of Aerugan agents sabotaging the water, it had been an Amestrisian ex-state alchemist experimenting with the trees. His experiments had caused the trees to start producing a hazardous substance when they reproduced oxygen. It made people sick, and killed the animals. The people would have also died within a few weeks if Ed hadn't been ordered down there to kick some ass. The ass in question was being shipped back to Central for a trial and Ed was still cleaning up the mess two weeks later.

Because of the people of Fotset, and the rumour of sabotage being spread, other towns in the south were now resorting to old methods for water. The old methods were not so bad, but the reason they had been stopped was very clear. The water from their wells wasn't running, it was stagnant and collecting bacteria. These idiots didn't even have the forethought to at least boil the water.

So, Ed was traveling the train line, talking to every little, arrogant town, to try and convince them that they were idiots. Naturally, he meant it in the nicest way possible, but that didn't mean they seemed to accept it any quicker.

Changing the trees back, even with access to coded research notes, was not something Ed had time for. Reports were already coming in about the damage the rumours were doing to the other Southern towns. Instead, he killed the trees off and changed them into something useful, like timber planks. They were on the same train with the idiot who modified the tree in the first place for testing to make sure that the affects were neutralised by a state lab. Ed was already regretted his orders before he had gone to his first town. Investigating the materials and the research would have been so much better than dealing with the townspeople.

Ed couldn't help, but wonder what he had done to piss Mustang off this time. Surely he hadn't out blown his expenses that much, or been any ruder than usual to the brass. Had he? No… He treated them like the fat headed pigs he normally treated them to be. So, it couldn't be that. Since Ed had managed to get Al's body back, his temper had mellowed and calmed down, so did his monthly expenses. So it definitely couldn't be money. He didn't even act all that childish any more. After all he was twenty-one. So surely it wasn't that. Though, Mustang had always been more amused than annoyed at his childish behaviour anyway.

"Major Elric?" The Sheriff said again. "When is the military going to do something about the sabotage?"

Ed closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. As he opened his mouth to try and explain once again, the truth of the situation, when the phone rang.

"Sheriff's office," the man answered.

There was a small pause from the sheriff and another frowned as he listened to his call. Ed closed the file and got up to stretch.

"It's for you," the Sheriff said, holding the phone out.

Ed took it straight out of his hand.

"Major Elric speaking," he said, hoping this was his get out jail free card.

"Yo," Came a familiar voice. "Long time, no see, Ed."

"Hughes?" Ed said, a small smile forming. "Please tell me you have some emergency I have to run off and deal with that isn't in the south?"

The sheriff frowned at him, but Ed didn't care. He had more patience as he had gotten older, but it was starting to run a little thin with these people.

"Actually," Hughes replied. "I do. I want you to finish quickly with this town and catch a train back to South City. Once you're there, I want you to brief two of my men on the situation so they can take over from you. They will receive you from the train station. Afterwards, I want you to catch a train to Central so I can personally brief you on your new assignment."

"What's the problem?" Ed asked.

"These lines aren't secure," Hughes said with a serious tone.

"I'll be on the next train out of here," Ed said, pulling out a train timetable. "I'll be in South City at about… Four."

"My men will meet you there," Hughes confirmed. "They will have a train ticket for Central which will leave at five for you."

"Where will I meet you?" Ed asked.

"I'll pick you up from the station," Hughes replied.

"It'll be about two in the morning by the time I arrive," Ed frowned.

"I'll pick you up from the station," Hughes repeated.

"Fuck," Ed whispered. "I'll see you soon then. Bring coffee."

"See you soon," Hughes said before hanging up.

Ed sighed loudly before putting the phone down. The sheriff was already going off at him. It was something about how all military dogs are all the same. Ed turned his eyes on the man and glared. The sheriff was very quick to close his trap. Ed looked at the clock and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ed was normally the sort that easily fell asleep on trains. It was one of those habits he just never grew out of. However, right now he was doing everything he could to sit still instead of pace the aisle while he waited for the train to reach his destination. It had been a very long time since Hughes had been so worked up or so hush, hush about something. The last time Hughes had been, he ended up getting shot by Envy before he could get word out. He'd been so damn lucky to survive, but he had ended up in a coma until the Promised Day had come and gone.

The Promised Day…

Still hard to believe they had won. Even five years later. Even harder to believe they had managed it with his father's help. The old man had really come through for them. Fighting side by side with Ed, helping him over power the bastard and he even got Al his body back. Ed still felt a pang of remorse over the sacrifice his father had given to get Al's body back. It still felt like it was his responsibility, not his father's, to fix that mistake. Though, in some way, remaining with his automail limbs might be his way of making it up. Not that Al had given up on trying to restore Ed's limbs. No! Instead he went off to Xing to study alkahestry.

Ed loved that his brother cared enough to try, but he had hoped Al would get the normal life he had always deserved. Then again, Al had hoped Ed would quit the military afterwards, especially as he wasn't going to use the resources to look for a way to get his limbs back. Guess they just both had different views on how their lives would be if there was ever an 'after' for them. They were still close, but it wasn't the same as when they were younger.

Ed could hear the brakes starting to hiss as they came into Central Station. Ed was already out of his seat and waiting at one of the doors with his bags in hand. As soon as the train stopped, he was off the train and scouting around for Hughes.

The older man was waiting for him just a bit further up the platform with coffee in hand. The man was amazing.

"Yo!" Ed called out.

"Ed," The older man smiled and held out a cup of coffee for him. "Thank you for coming so quick."

"Well, what would you expect?" Ed accepted the coffee. "I can only think this had to be dead serious for you to leave Elicia at this hour."

Ed noticed that Hughes grip on his cup only tightened.

"Is this going to be another briefing at the station, or am I going to get to sit somewhere that isn't moving?" Ed asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Your train leaves at six," Hughes said, managing a small smile. "But we'll do the briefing in the car til it comes in a few hours."

"Lead the way then," Ed nodded, drinking some of his coffee.

The car was parked down a side street, only a few minutes' walk from the station. It was more comfortable than the train seats, but what Ed wouldn't give for a real bed. After all, not many of the towns he had been in lately had been that hospitable, not even accepting him as a patron to their hotels.

"Okay," Ed said as he shut the door behind him. "Spill. What the hell is going on? I'm grateful to be off that stupid ass mission, but all this cloak and dagger shit is getting old."

"It's about Roy," Hughes said. "He's been receiving threatening letters from a terrorist group."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed frowned as he digested the information.

"Threatening letters?" Ed repeated. "Doesn't he get them all the time? Or at least from mad husbands, boyfriends and-"

"Ed," Hughes growled. "It's not a joke. Normally, sure, they are normal. He's the highest ranking State Alchemist we currently have, and he participated in the Ishvalian war. By the end of it our country declared him a hero and everyone one else declared him a danger to humanity. He normally gets angry letters about that war and from Ishvalian terrorists. Also, he was a key player for ending the Bradley regime, or at least the version the public knows anyway. He tends to get angry letters and threats from old supports."

"So what makes this one different?" Ed asked.

"They don't claim to be anything other than a group," Hughes started to explain. "They aren't claiming to be for one ideal, old supporter or anything. They're not looking to assist a country or town with their actions. We are unsure if they have a majority of a particular ethnic group, or have diversity. We know very little about them. I can't say for sure if they are a home grown terrorist group, or from another country."

"What are the letters about?" Ed inquired.

"Roy's head on a plate," Hughes sighed. "Or close enough to it anyway. They want him, they want him to die at their hands, and they want it to be public. They are taunting him with the idea of hanging him by his entrails from the top of headquarters. Or possibly hacking him into pieces in the middle of Central."

Ed was silent. His heart clenched at the idea of something happening to Mustang.

"How long has he been receiving the letters?" Ed asked.

"For nearly six months," Hughes replied.

"What's changed?" Ed frowned. "Why am I being told about this now?"

"The direction of the letters has changed," Hughes admitted. "They seem to indict they want some private torture first before the public death. That others would suffer for his crimes too. Also, Roy's team has been assigned to survival training."

"Don't we already do that?" Ed asked.

It was a refresher annual course that only went for a day. It was nothing to worry about.

"It's changed," Hughes sighed. "Now it's experience based in the middle of nowhere without the protection Roy has currently outside his team."

"What?" Ed was confused. "Why?"

"It's becoming a standard procedure now," Hughes explained. "Every team will have to do. Every person in the military will have to complete it every two years now. To stay up to date on the skills."

"Why wasn't I assigned with them?" Ed asked. "And why can't Mustang get an exemption due to the threats?

"Because you were already on a mission," Hughes told him. "No doubt you will be assigned in the next few months. And as for Roy? Hakuro hates him. He sees him as a possible threat or usurper, especially considering his role in the events with Bradley. Probably thinks this would eliminate Roy for him, rather than having to lift a finger himself. He has denied all my requests to delay the training."

"So again," Ed says. "Why am I here?"

"You're going on the training," Hughes told him. "Naturally, I don't want any of the brass knowing you are going. There is still some resentment towards Roy and a lot that would love to see something happen to him. Then there is the fact that it's possible that there is military involvement in these threats or at least a leak that is supplying the group with information. Or so I currently believe. You're going as a private who missed his original training due to illness."

"Am I going to have to change how I look?" Ed made a face.

He hated undercover work for that reason. Hiding an arm and a leg was hard sometimes, and remembering to keep an eye on possible regrowth with his hair was painful too.

"No," Hughes said. "There are enough rumours and reports about your exploits in the south to keep the thought of you going north from anyone's mind."

"North?" Ed frowned again as he put a hand on his leg port. "How far?"

"Not far enough that you'll need different automail." Hughes reassured him. "You'll take the train to Luvi and be driven east by truck. Then dropped in the middle of nowhere to survive for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Ed asked.

"There are three stages to the training," Hughes explained. "First week, you can use everything and anything you have. Second week, select things are taken from you. Then the last week, everything is taken and alchemy is banned."

"And if alchemy is banned," Ed reasoned. "And Mustang's gloves are taken from him, then he'll be at a massive disadvantage. He's got clap alchemy like me, but he still struggles with it. He prefers his drawn circles or gloves. He's used it in tight spots before though."

"Hence," Hughes continued. "Why I want you going. Roy's a good alchemist, but I would just feel better knowing he had backup from you. I want you to protect him, bring him back in one piece. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Neither would Hawkeye," Ed remarked.

"She doesn't have the advantages you do," Hughes said, smiling a little.

Ed felt his heart skipping. It was so stupid. Ed was very aware of Hawkeye's affections for Mustang, and how Mustang probably liked her back. It always made it difficult to be in the office when she was there watching Mustang. Any suggestion of something that wasn't professional and you risked getting shot.

"Plus it would be a nice change to be closer to him," Hughes said, his smile growing.

"We both know he likes Hawkeye," Ed said, blushing slightly.

"We don't," Hughes insisted. "Last I've seen, he is yet to even realise either of you are an option. We've spoken about how dense he can be."

"Wish I had never told you," Ed mumbled as he sloughed in his seat.

Hughes just smiled at him.

"So just keep him in one piece?" Ed asked. "That's it? What else do I need to know?"

"The enemy is aware of Roy's soft points," Hughes admitted. "So your protection will have to extend to all members of the unit."

"Are they aware I am coming?" Ed asked.

"Not yet," Hughes smiled. "But they will in a few hours. You'll need to board the train unseen and only reveal yourself after Altheim. That way Roy can't refuse your help or try and get you off the train before you are there. Give him this."

Hughes handed Ed a sealed envelope.

"That should make him a little more agreeable," Hughes said as Ed pocketed it. "By the time you reach Luvi, he'll be informed of everything he needs to know about you being with him."

"Are you saying he would kick me off the train?" Ed asked. "Or not let me on if he knew?"

"Do you think he would willingly want you in the line of fire?" Hughes countered. "Especially if he thinks that fire is aimed at himself?"

"It's like he never realised I grew up," Ed mused. "That I'm not twelve or even fifth-teen anymore. Plus he puts me in danger all the time with missions."

"But never knowingly," Hughes reminded him. "And he's tried to send you with backup or a partner since Al stopped going with you. It didn't work out too well, now did it?"

"I can't help it if they are slow or stupid," Ed sighed. "They get in the way, and get hurt… Or I get hurt protecting them."

"Ed," Hughes' voice became serious again. "I'm sending you to protect them, not die for them. Just don't forget that."

"You can't go from giving orders to a father figure," Ed rolled his eyes. "You're not even my commander."

"And yet," Hughes continued. "You'll take my orders without a fight."

"That's called respect," Ed told him. "And the fact I wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Get a few hours kip," Hughes told him. "You can read the file on the train. It'll have everything you need to know. It'll be about three hours until you reach Altheim, then another two hours before Luvi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Ed was on the train a few carriages down from his targets. The idea of them being attacked on the train wasn't a concern, or at least according to Hughes it wasn't. Mustang's still had his gloves. There was suspicion about a possible leak in the military on Mustang's movements, which means the terrorists probably knew about that all important third week of the training.

Some training it was going to be. According to the file it's learn or die. Similar to his own training, but so very different. On the island his teacher had put him on, he was relatively safe. He had water, and there was plenty of food available on the island if they weren't too picky about what they ate. There weren't even many poisonous plants on the island. Plus, it probably helped that he and his brother weren't exactly idiots. Where they were going though, it wasn't so safe. Wolves, snow leopards, and bears, oh my! Each member of the team has a speciality that Mustang values, and Ed was pretty sure that none of them would have the skills needed for the third week. Ed wondered if Mustang even knew of the skills he had.

Cain Fury was a very skilled technician and communication operator. Perfect for all the sly things Mustang needed to cover when communicating any big plans he doesn't want the other brass knowing. Fury was very honest, and a nice guy. He was even somewhat seasoned in war due to his transfer five years ago. So he might have some skills. Like starting a fire or something.

Heymans Breda was intelligent and a strategist. He was good at going toe to toe with Mustang in order to challenge the plan, to check it's strength or assist in the planning process. He was also a brilliant chess player, though Ed doubted that would help them out here. Hopefully, his intelligence would mean logical survival decisions and planning for that.

Jean Havoc was smart, but in a different way to Breda. He was street smart and actually had some common sense. He was even from the country, so he might have some skills. Though, he might not as well. Ed definitely didn't have many survival skills before he went with his teacher. Running around a field where food is practically everywhere is very different to half of your food options might put you in hospital. So that was a fifty-fifty bet.

Vato Falman had an amazing memory and he was smart. So if he had read about survival techniques, then he would have a basic understanding. No doubt he would have done some research before coming on this training. So if he had the theory, making sure he had the practical would be easier. Plus if it involved learning something new, Ed had yet to have the man get upset just because someone younger was showing him. He was just a great guy like that.

Riza Hawkeye was fierce. That was the best way Ed could describe her when it came to things about Mustang. She was smart, and had a lot of common sense. She also had a great eye for detail. It would definitely be useful when things went sour or catching the warning signs of it anyway. Now, if he could avoid pissing her off with his own assigned protection to Mustang, everything would be peachy.

The train was starting to slow. The next stop was Altheim. After that he could make his move and actually have eyes on his target. He had spied them getting on the first cart, and he was on the third. A good distance so he wasn't spotted, but also not too far away is something did happen.

The train came to a stop at the station. There would be a twenty minute layover until they were moving again. Ed didn't dare get off the train for some food or anything in case he was seen. As soon as the train was moving, that would no longer be a problem.

Edward watched the people through the window. A particular blond caught his eye running off the train. It was Havoc. Ed slouched down into his seat slightly, but kept a watchful eye. Havoc was heading for the phone box. It was only as the man turned slightly when he reached his destination that Ed realized he was smiling. Probably calling his latest girlfriend, Ed couldn't help but muse. Probably a smart move as the file had mentioned as soon as they reached Luvi they would be put in a van and blindfolded. So no time for phone calls.

Ed was careful that Havoc never spotted him as he came back on board the train. Though, once the train was moving, Ed was out of his seat with bags in hand and moving quickly towards the first carriage. He only made a quick stop to get changed into the uniform provided for the training by Hughes and to destroy the file given to him to avoid it being found when he was searched before the training began. The uniform provided to him was not something he personally would have picked out to wear. A faded green long sleeve top and a light grey pants. Neither of them were very good material. There was a grey jacket as well which was of much better quality. It would certainly help with the temperature drop of their destination. Ed was just glad they wouldn't be going further north where that would a problem. He kept his gloves on to hide his automail. What their enemy doesn't know could only be their advantage.

Ed prepared himself to go into the next carriage. He had to be fast, but not obvious as if he had the mission he did. Just hasty as if he nervous like the young man he appears to be. Hughes had made it clear that while Mustang might not be in danger on the train, he might be watched. So, be quick to cut him off and give him the letter to avoid a spill.

As Ed opened the door to the first carriage, he quickly spotted his team. Thankfully, Hawkeye had her back to him. She was very sharp and would notify Mustang too early and give him time to talk. Ed moved carefully along the aisle. No one looked up at him or gave him a second though.

"Brigadier General Mustang?" Ed said, when he was close enough.

"What the-" Mustang started at turned in his seat.

Ed snapped into a salute, playing the part of the private early. Mustang frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm Private Heiderich," Ed said over Mustang. "Colonel Hughes has assigned me to your unit for the training. I missed mine due to illness. I hope this is not too much of an inconvenience. I have a letter from him."

Ed waited; annoyed the bastard hadn't allowed him to go at ease yet. This is why he didn't give two shits for the system. It was just annoying.

"Colonel Hughes?" Mustang said slowly.

"Yes, Sir!" Ed said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"At ease solider," Mustang said finally. "Sit with us and show me that letter."

"Thank you, _S_ ir!" Ed said as he allowed his arm to drop.

Ed pulled out the letter and gave it to Mustang. His commander took it eagerly and opened it without delay. Ed took the time to stow away his luggage. Each member of the team was looking at his with a small amount of confusion. Except Hawkeye, she had her usual poker face on. She did however; narrow her eyes slightly as she watched him. It made him feel uneasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, the ride between Altheim and Luvi felt longer than the ride to Central from the South. It was probably due to the suspicion that they were being watched and had to carry on with fake introductions, false pleasantries and somehow conveying to the rest of the group to keep their mouths shut until they were truly alone. Mustang had burnt the letter when he was finished with it.

Ed was on high alert for anyone he thought might be suspicious. It was annoying that Mustang wasn't using the military compartment. Perhaps someone else was using it, or something was wrong with it. It was probably just the fact he was tired from all the train he had done in the last day. At least when they got to 'camp', he could relax a little then. Maybe set up and catch some sleep after answering whatever questions everyone probably had for him. The few hours' sleep he had had with Hughes was definitely not enough, but Ed was sure he would be fine until tonight.

When they finally arrived at Luvi, Ed couldn't be more relieved. They were one step closer to getting freedom to talk. They each collected their items and got off the train. Each member of the team was wearing something similar to Ed. They looked so washed out with the colour compared to the other passengers. It wouldn't help them blend in. The colours were all wrong. It was just the military showing its lack of care for their personal. Probably was on sale or something.

Mustang led the group off the train and onto the platform. A General was waiting for them. Mustang made a beeline for him. He saluted the man and the rest of them followed suit. The General looked the crew up and down as they stood to attention.

The General was a large man. He was tall, but seemed fit enough. His build was simpler to Mustang's. Probably hides his true strength under the layers of the uniform. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to scrutinising them as if he could tell right here and now if they would fail this training. His hair brown was neat and slicked back in a professional manner. A goatee grew on his chin, giving him a look of self-importance.

"At ease men!" The General said. "Welcome to your training. I am General Lambert. I will be facilitating your training and assessing you as I see fit. It starts right here and now. Your bags will be inspected and you will undergo a full search of your person before we leave for our destination. Follow me."

Everyone stayed in line as they marched through the town towards the local military building for the town. It was small, but definitely had at least four rooms. Bigger then what the local police or Sheriff probably had. Military was all about their pissing contests and one up man ships after all. Hawkeye was taken by a female officer into a separate area while everyone else was taken into a larger room. It was probably a meeting room of some sort for if anyone big ever came down this way. The General was probably only there to take them through the process before he goes back to wherever the hell he came from.

In this room was a green curtain that divided the room in half. MP's stood around the room and a doctor stood by the curtain with another MP at his side.

"Take a seat gentlemen," the older man said. "Hopefully we can get through this as quickly as possible. Breda, Heymans. You're up first."

One of the MP's took Breda's bag and escorted Breda round the curtain. In Hughes notes it had said this would happen and to be prepared for it. One by one they were called up. Falman, Fury, Havoc and then himself.

"Heiderich, Edward." The doctor said.

Ed got up silently and held his bag out for the MP that approached him. Ed walked with the doctor round the curtain. There was a metal table in the middle of the space, a cart with some tools, and a stool.

"Take off all your clothes and hand them to the MP," the doctor instructed him. "Then sit on the table for me."

"Sir," Edward said politely before he started to take off his clothes.

"Your file almost didn't make it," the doctor remarked. "If it had come a day later, you would have come a long way for nothing."

"Well it was kind of a last minute decision," Ed admitted. "My commanding officer wanted this done ASAP and when he found out this team was down a member, he kind of jumped on it."

"I see," was all the doctor said on the matter.

Ed placed his clothes in the hands of an MP. Another was already going through his bag. He was glad Hughes had taken his watch. It was just habit to have it on him after all.

"There are extra clothes in here," an MP said.

"I only got my uniform for the training on my way here," Ed said honestly as he sat on the table. "I changed on the train."

The clothes thankfully, were not what he used to wear five years ago. Nor were they his uniform so they wouldn't give him away. They were his spare clothes for travelling. Hughes had taken anything that might give him away. The clothes were removed from the bag and placed into a plastic bag.

"You'll get them back after the training," an MP said.

Meanwhile, the doctor took a seat on the stool and pulled open the file. He went through the basics of his personal details. All of which were false, but Ed rattled off as prompted. Born in the South, moved to the East, stationed in the East, born when, and blah blah blah.

"And the automail?" The doctor probed.

"An accident," Ed said without blinking. "Got pulled into some farming machinery when I was fifth-teen. Last time I ever take on some farm work for the summer holidays."

The doctor frowned at him, but didn't say anything. It matched his file. That's all that matters.

"It says here you were recently on leave due to illness?" The doctor continued.

"Yeah," Ed confirmed. "Came down with some stupid virus. Played havoc with my system for a few months. All good now though."

"We'll see," the doctor said before picking up some tools from his cart.

The doctor looked in his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. He checked Ed's fingers and toes for circulation. Reflexes came next and as did the limp nodes. Lungs and heart were listened to and his abdomen was poked, prodded and pressured. He was checked for hernias as well. There was some balancing exercises, as well as some strength tests. Though the strength tests couldn't be compared to his other limbs to check for weakness as automail by its nature didn't have such a weakness unless it was damaged. The automail was inspected, making sure it wasn't concealing anything it shouldn't or had any accessories that were not allowed during the training.

It got a little awkward when they started examining his penis and testicles. Though, the prostate exam was coming up. It doubled as a cavity check, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

"You seem in good health," the doctor admitted. "Even if you came in a little scratched up."

"Well you get in a fight with a tractor and see if you come out any better," Ed added with an eye roll.

"Get off the table and bend over," the doctor said without missing a beat. "Put your hands on the table and try to relax."

Ed did as he was told, but he found himself tensing up slightly. It wasn't every day you had someone conduct a cavity check after all and it wasn't like anyone in the room was doing anything to make him feel any more at ease. This was so stupid. What the hell could he possibly hide up there that would really interfere with the training? Or was it really just the military making sure it's dogs obeyed?

These thoughts were chased away by latex fingers as he tried his best to relax. His automail left imprints on the table by the time he had left the area to join the others again, fully dressed. His bag returned to him minus the extra clothing. Though, his gloves were left to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Every bump and turn in the back of the army truck was annoying. Though, it was slightly less annoying for Ed, but that was only because he cheated. Once everyone had been screen, they were loaded into the back of a truck with their bags. Black fabric bags were given to each of them for their heads and they were handcuffed. Odd, but again Ed put it down to the Fuhrer trying to see who would behave and who would buck the orders. While the MPs were distracted, Ed clapped his hands and thinned out the material of the bag so he could see to some degree. It wasn't twenty-twenty vision, but he wasn't blind either now in case of attack. Mustang though, he was put in stocks. Ed couldn't help but smirk through the bag at his commander.

They had been travelling for probably about three hours now, Ed guessed. Long enough that they were well and truly away from society. Hopefully, Hughes was just paranoid and nothing would happen. It wouldn't be the first time. Not that Ed could blame the man who had been shot for simply making a few well drawn connections.

Ed shifted in his seat a little. His neck was starting to ache again. Stupid trains and truck rides. What he wouldn't give for a nice soft mattress for just an hour. Or even a massage. Al gave amazing massages. He had years of practice of soothing the knots out of his back and shoulders. With the automail pulling his spine and back in opposite directions, it often left Ed with knots, cramps and stretched muscles. Maybe he could convince someone to walk on his back when they got to camp. That would at least help pop a few things back into place until he could get home.

Mustang was sitting opposite to Ed in the truck. The man looked relaxed, but Ed noticed some hand movements that he couldn't see in detail. Ed would place money on Mustang rubbing his thumb across his index and middle fingers. A sign that Mustang was probably feeling as impatient over this truck ride as Ed was. The only difference between them was that Ed had his advantages to take away some of that unknown factor, like what was going on inside of the truck.

So far, nothing had happened on their trip. No MPs playing pranks. No jokes or teasing from anyone, not even a member of Mustang's team seemed to want to lighten the mood a little. It was practically mind numbingly boring. Furey had dozed off and was currently leaning on Falman's shoulder. Falman had looked uncomfortable about this in the beginning, but seemed to have settled into just sitting still and allowing himself to become a pillow. Hawkeye was sitting up in her usual alert position, probably listening keenly for any signs of trouble. She was a sharp woman after all. Her sight wasn't her only sharp sense. Mustang was slightly irritated. Havoc was obviously craving a smoke as his fidgeting had been steadily increasing for the past hour. Breda just sighed loudly from time to time, but that was all. Boring.

Finally, the truck came to a slow stop. Ed waited for a moment with baited breath. Were they there? The MPs didn't look surprised, so the stop couldn't be unscheduled or they would at least be wary. Unless they were shit at their job or had fallen into what they felt was an easy job. The doors to the truck opened, letting in a low afternoon light into the space. They probably only had a few hours before sunset now. Still plenty of time to set up camp, but it would limit getting a layout of the surroundings.

The MPs stood up and each grabbed a hooded person by the arm. Ed didn't feel it so much as see it when his MP grabbed his right arm. He simply complied when he was lead out of the truck. Ed let his eyes look around the area and found to his relief that there was no one waiting for them. No enemies. His hood was roughing pulled off of his head. Ed blinked a few times as he adjusted to the extra light. The MPs took off their handcuffs after that.

They were definitely in the Northern Forest area. No snow, but there was still a chill to the air that made Ed shiver slightly. He hoped their sleeping bags would be good ones, but judging by the clothes supplied, he was probably out of luck on that one. Two bags were dropped next to him. One, was the bag he had brought and the other was the supplies he was given for the first week.

"Gentlemen," Came the voice of the General Lambert.

Everyone snapped into a salute.

"This is the first week of your training," the man explained. "You will be expected to survive using whatever means you deem fit. This is an excellent time to learn from your fellow man and to respect the law of natural selection. If you fail this training at any time, you will be dishonourably discharged and face further penalties."

Ed frowned slightly. This was a bit much for some simple training without any actual instruction given. Even by military standard.

"We," the General Lambert walked around the group. "Have no need for weak, unfit or the stupid in our ranks. So now it's time to start weeding out the runts in for the pay check and the peacetime paperwork jobs. We can draft cattle fodder like that in a time of war, but we will not foot the bill for it in a time of peace."

Ed gritted his teeth as the man spoke. This was… He was struggling for a word for it. This style of thinking was beyond stupid and offensive. If the jobs weren't needed, the military could easily pay the people off to leave. So why the big show of a test just to get away with saving the money? What was Hakuro really after with all this?

"The North is an excellent example of this," The General Lambert stopped in front of them. "Survival of the fittest. Do or die. This week may not be hard, but we'll be watching from afar. Looking for weakness and seeing who is not fit to represent our fine country. It will get hard and we will see the weak, pathetic men you really are."

The General turned his back on them and got into the truck with his personal. It started and drove off. No one dropped their salute until it was out of eye sight.

"Mustang," Ed said as he let his hand drop. "Please tell me I will be assigned to a mission in the North where some up-himself-bastard needs his ass kicking?"

"I'm tempted to consider it," Mustang said as he picked up his bags.

"Even if I promise to limit the possible collateral damage?" Ed said as he followed suit.

"How about we get through the next few weeks and negotiate the terms afterwards?" Mustang suggested.

"Deal," Ed agreed as he looked around. "We should look for somewhere sheltered to set up camp for the night. Tomorrow we could find something better."

"Wait!" Havoc said, frowning. "Do we even get clued in on what the hell is going on? No offense Ed, I love seeing you in all, but why the hell are you here?"

"You know me," Ed said as secured his larger backpack with the training gear on his back. "I'm a sucker for the cold, damp and stupid."

"Whatever," Breda snorted. "Cut the crap."

"We'll discuss it later," Mustang told them firmly. "We have limited daylight and we still need to set up for the night. We'll have all night to talk."

Ed was already moving around, looking up at the trees. They were slightly too far apart to provide shelter from any rain, and it all looked the same in any direction. He looked over at the sun, gauging their time. Two and a half hours, maybe three hours until the sun set. Maybe another half hour with some light before they would have to create their own light. Not very long, but it should only take maybe an hour at most to get comfortable for the night and that's if most of the team couldn't pitch a tent to save their life.

"We should head south," Ed suggested.

"Why?" Furey asked.

"It would be most logical," Ed replied. "Heading south means slightly more warmth then north. Also, if there is trouble, it would be the direction we would need to head for help. The further north we go, the less food there is. The north also has the more dangerous predators. South is safer."

"We have food," Breda mentioned as he was going through his pack.

"I doubt it's enough for three weeks," Ed shrugged. "They want us with nothing for week three. I wouldn't be surprised if it was meant to last less than two full weeks. I'm trying to think long term."

"Well leaving us in the dark isn't helping," Breda pointed out.

"We don't have a lot of time," Ed sighed. "Mustang and I will explain everything soon. We just need somewhere for the night."

"But-" Breda started again.

"Enough," Mustang took off walking. "Just start walking."

Ed followed the man, appreciating the fact they were indeed heading south.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they had found an area that wasn't too bad for their first night. It was well covered from the rain, the limbs on the trees looked healthy and strong, and there were no marking for an animal trail. It would do for the first night. There was also plenty of fuel for a fire, which was a bonus.

They pitched their tents together in a tight group around an area Mustang had marked out for a fire. Ed was more than happy to leave that sort of thing to the pyromaniac anyway. Ed didn't take long to pit his tent. It was small. Just big enough for him, his sleeping bag and bedroll. The military really didn't believe in any extra material wasted. Poor Breda looked so disappointed at how small it was. He could felt for the guy, but it was better than nothing.

No one struggled to pitch their own tent, to Ed's relief. It just made things that little bit easier.

Ed was quick to start picking up extra firewood and pilling it up for them. Using his automail foot, he broke the bigger pieces into smaller ones that would match the size of the fire Mustang was building.

"So?" Havoc asked eagerly as he watched them work.

Ed said nothing, figuring Mustang would tell them, but the man was silent.

"Come on," Havoc moaned at the silence. "You said you would tell us."

"Well," Ed said, frowning at Mustang. "I figured it would be better off coming from the horse's mouth then mine."

"I didn't ask you to come," Mustang glared back.

"No," Ed agreed. "But Hughes did. You should have asked me to come. You should tell your team what's going on considering how they could easily get caught up in everything."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Mustang stopped what he was doing and just stared at Ed.

"And how are you going to protect them?" Ed asked. "Come week three of this training you will be gloveless and banned from using alchemy."

Mustang grimaced slightly.

"Enough," Hawkeye sighed. "Sir, there is no point in hiding it. The Brigadier General has been receiving threatening letter from an unknown terrorist group."

"How did-" Mustang started.

"Sir," Hawkeye interrupted. "Do you really need to ask that?"

"No," Mustang sighed. "Should have known you would know. These letters have suggested that they will have a chance to capture me in the near future. It was suggested they had information from the military on my movements, like this training."

"I'm here to make sure nothing happen," Ed added. "This training suits all my skills and gives our team a great advantage. Especially as no one knows I'm here. At the moment I'm some stupid private and the real Fullmetal Alchemist is currently still banging his head against a brick wall in the South."

"A brick wall?" Mustang smirked.

"Don't get me started," Ed said as he cracked a thick branch in half.

"And you both arranged this?" Falman asked.

"Hughes did," Roy admitted. "He's paranoid."

"And you're a bastard," Ed stated. "Doesn't mean Hughes' wrong though."

They fell into a silence. No one looked comfortable anymore. How could they after all? They were all alone in the woods with people watching them. Hopefully those people were friends and not foes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mustang naturally had no problem getting the fire going. With a snap of the gloves after setting up the timber there were no problems. Once the sun started to set, they pulled out their rations they had been given. Ed frowned. He only had enough for a week at his usual appetite. Others seemed to do better as they ate less than he did, but Breda looked as annoyed as he felt at the discovery.

"How the hell are we meant to survive on these rations?" Breda sulked.

"You aren't," Ed told him. "Either space it out enough to just get you through, or go hunting. And that's if they don't take whatever you don't eat away in week three. Doesn't matter. An adult can go three weeks without food as long as they have water before they are in danger of being ill or incapacitated."

Breda didn't reply. He just went back to trying to separate his meals out to get through the three weeks. Ed didn't bother further analysing his own. He put back most of it and left out the amount needed for dinner. It just meant he was going hunting for week two and three. No big loss there.

"Anything happen at the office while I was gone?" Ed asked, trying to leave the conversation open to something lighter.

"Yes!" Havoc said with such excitement. "I have a girlfriend and she's the most amazing person ever."

"Oh yeah?" Ed smiled. "Was she the one you were calling at Altheim?"

"Absolutely," Havoc grinned. "She's a great gal. She works…"

Ed listened as Havoc rambled on about his newest girlfriend. It was comforting and settling. He had missed the office and the little things that went on there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours were spent listening to Havoc about his lastest girlfriend, Furey's latest pet rescue, Breda's new favourite restaurant, Hawkeye's lastest exploits in keep Mustang in check, Falman's embarrassing moments in the hallway and Mustang's careful dance to avoid being shot. It was interesting that over the last five years that not much had really changed in their office.

They had dared to ask about his mission and Ed gave them the short and blunt version. The people were idiots, the alchemist was caught and getting people to see it wasn't sabotage was like beating your head against a brick wall. Pointless and very painful. Mustang had the nerve to smirk the entire time like he had done it all on purpose. Ed had growled at him, but the bastard just laughed it off.

"So," Furey said, obviously trying to think about how to word something.

"What's up, man?" Havoc asked him.

"I'm just…" Furey started before starting again. "Ed, you said that we might get caught up in what's going on. What did you mean?"

Ed looked over at Mustang and was silent for a moment. The man was tense and currently looking off into the darkness. The glow from the fire seemed to suit him, make him look strong and powerful like when he used his alchemy. Though Ed could tell he was worried. That's just what Mustang did. He was the type to put himself before his men. That's what made him a good commander and an excellent quality for a future Fuhrer to have as well. Though, this was not an unknown factor about Mustang especially after the fall of Bradley. The brass that knew the truth about that day knew the truth how Mustang would have died to try to save Hawkeye. Then there was afterward when he put getting Havoc's legs before his own sight.

"Ed?" Furey said as the silence had stretched on for too long.

Ed would have thought the answer was obvious, but maybe they just wanted it confirmed.

"Hughes thinks that the enemy will try and use you guys to get Mustang," Ed said honestly. "But I know better. I know you guys aren't helpless or useless. I know that you won't fall for some stupid trap and if you stick together, I know you're combined skill set will resist an amateur group."

The group looked uncertain as he spoke, like they didn't believe him. But it was something he really thought to be true. Their intelligence or common sense was above average and all the years working together meant they knew how to work as a team. Physical abilities were a little different as they were so diverse, but they could make that work. The only factor he was concerned about was the style of training they were undertaking.

"However," Ed continued. "I also know you're in a situation you might not be comfortable or skilled in. I'm not saying no one here has any skills. Basic training as a recruit gives you some of the basics. Then there is the possibility that in prep for this some of you may have done some reading or sort the advice of a specialist. It just means trying to juggle this situation with the idea an enemy is out here with us is stressful. Stress makes people nervous and mistakes can be made."

Some members of the team nodded in particular spots in his explanation or looked away, telling Ed who had done or not done what. It seems Furey had read and seen an expert about this before coming, and possibly had some hands on experience. Havoc and Hawkeye looked like he had some experience from his body language. Falman seemed to indicate that he had just read up on it. Breda looked like he hadn't done much of any of that. Mustang was still staring off into the distance, which made him hard to read.

"It's another reason I am here," Ed told them. "I have a great deal of experience with this style of training. Also, with the hope that no one figures out who I am, we have the advantage of an extra alchemist who doesn't need a circle. I'm not just here for Mustang, I'm here for everyone."

"Tell us about your training," Falman piped up.

"It was similar to this," Ed smiled at the memory. "My brother and I were placed on an island for a month with nothing but the clothes on our back and a knife. We told we couldn't use alchemy at all. If we didn't pass the test, our master wouldn't take us on as apprentices."

"How old were you?" Breda frowned.

"Eight," Ed said simply. "Al was seven. We managed it. After that when our master was training us in alchemy, she trained us further in survival as well. In the years that followed I got plenty of practice when I became a state alchemist. Getting a hotel room wasn't always easy, so I made do with Al where we could."

Dropped jaws causing Ed to laugh a little.

"No way," Breda challenged him. "Not possible. No one would be that cruel to a child."

"How is that any crueller then bringing a child into the military?" Ed shrugged. "The island had no predators. It had plenty of food. You just needed to be smart and not loss your head in the situation."

Mustang shifted slightly where he sat before getting up.

"I'm going to get some shut eye," the older man said.

"We should take shifts in watching," Hawkeye said. "If there is someone out there waiting to do something, we should be ready."

"People aren't the only things," Ed said. "Predators up here will have no problem coming to check us out. I don't think the enemy will approach us tonight or even next week. I think they'll wait til week three, where we should be most vulnerable. But it is better to be safer than sorry. I'll take the first shift."

No one argued with that. One by one the crew slid into bed. Up until the end, Hawkeye had been oddly silent all night. It had Ed curious. She wasn't normally a big talker, but she seemed distracted by something.


	4. Chapter 4

The sleeping bags provided for them were of much better quality then the clothing provided. Ed had definitely been warm enough. Though, now his back was beyond killing him, because the bed roll did very little to soften the feel of the earth below him. It was because of this that Ed didn't actually get as much sleep as he would have liked. He got a few hours here and there, but not a full night that he had hoped for.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Ed crawled out of his tent. Falman and Fuery were both already up and chatting quietly by the smouldering fire. Ed hissed as his back flared with pain.

"Morning," Fuery said cheerfully.

"Morning," Ed muttered back as he limped over to them.

"Didn't sleep well?" Falman inquired.

"Had better," Ed said stiffly. "Fuery, could I ask a favour?"

"Sure," the smaller man said. "What were you after?"

"Could you walk on my back?" Ed grimaced as he tried to stretch out his back.

"Uhhh…" Fuery looked unsure at the idea. "Walk on your back?"

"Yeah," Ed confirmed as he laid down on the ground. "Please?"

"If you're sure," Fuery said as he came closer.

"Very," Ed insisted.

There was silence for a moment. Ed caught Fuery giving Falman an unsure look, but all the same he came over next to Ed. Falman follow. Ed laid his head down on the ground and felt Fuery's boot on the middle of his back. The slight pressure increased as Fuery put a little of his weight on Ed, but did not actually step up.

"Walk," Ed growled softly. "Not just put pressure with your foot."

There was a moment of hesitation before the pressure increased. A small part of Ed's back started to crack, relieving the pressure built up there. A small groan escaped Ed which caused Fuery to freeze and be rather still.

"Walk," Ed repeated softly.

The boots travelled up towards Ed head and back down his spin again. There were a few cracks here and there but that largest was between his shoulder blades. It caused him to hiss in pain and Fuery to jump off. It took many minutes of practically begging Fuery to step on his back again for the man to listen. Eventually, Ed was feeling much better.

Ed got up off the ground and stretched his back again.

"Thank you so much," Ed smiled at Fuery. "I've needed that for nearly a week now."

"Sir?" Fuery said, looking unsure again.

"Just the price you have to pay sometimes," Ed shrugged it off before going back to his tent to grab his rations. "I might ask you to do it again for we go back home."

"No problem," Fuery said in the end. "Glad to help I guess."

"Anything happen overnight?" Ed asked as he started on his breakfast.

"Just heard some wolves howling according to Breda," Falman mentioned. "Not much else."

Ed nodded as he started to eat.

Over the next hour, one by one, the other members of the team slowly crawled out of bed. During this time, Ed had been looking at their options. From the camp, he walked ten minutes in one direction and turned back. He did this for east, south and west to try and determine a water source or anything useful they could use. East has gotten him within distance of a small river. Their rations included two one litre bottles of water. Something they would exhaust quickly, so staying with water was a smart choice when looking for a better place to set up.

Not everyone saw it that way though.

"Don't see anything wrong with where we are," Breda shrugged. "Especially if the water is just ten minutes away."

"I just think we could be located somewhere with better access to more resources," Ed offered.

"Like being right where all the animals are going to want to go," Breda nodded.

"I'm not talking about camping right next to the water," Ed sighed. "Just to have it within eye sight. If we are being watched by the enemy, then they will look for patterns where someone will be either alone or more vulnerable. If the water is within eye sight, then that lessens the risk."

"So does going in pairs or small groups," Breda offered.

"And you're going to enjoy lugging back enough water for everyone to boil?" Ed asked. "Or will everyone just go and get their own water."

"Don't see why they shouldn't," Breda shrugged again.

"Breda," Ed sighed loudly. "I'm not looking to be difficult or controlling-"

"Then don't," Breda muttered.

"But!" Ed continued. "I'm just looking for ways to minimize the risk of something happening to anyone."

"We're not even sure something will happen," Breda rolled his eyes.

"True," Ed agreed. "And if nothing does happen, then it just means we all got some good, old fashion bonding time while camping. Awesome. That would be fine by me. But that's not why I am here."

"Second Lieutenant," Hawkeye stepped in. "I'm sure Edward is just laying out the options. Normally, you like to know your options, don't you?"

Breda didn't say anything.

"It's just hard," Havoc interjected. "Trying to plan for something with so much unknown."

"And I get that," Ed assured them. "I'm not trying to push everyone into extreme decisions. I'm just offering up some choices that could make life a little easier for the next few weeks."

"Fullmetal has a point," Mustang admitted. "Let's investigate the river as a team and then make a decision."

No one argued with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the creek there was a clear area that was perfect for their new camp. The trees would protect them from the worst of the rain. Due to the slopping of the ground, they had a good vantage point for the river. Then there were the rocks that blocked out the wind. Or, at least it did after Ed built up a wall with the larger ones. He made Mustang do the alchemy for it to keep their little secret in case they were being watched. Plus he got a bit of a kick over criticizing Mustang's mineral based alchemy techniques.

They went back, got their stuff and set up all over again. No one complained. Ed tried to thank Hawkeye for stepping in, but it didn't go down nearly as well as he had hoped. The instant he tried, she shut him down.

"It was the most effective way to reach the end of the argument," she told him stiffly.

"That's it?" Ed asked her. "You didn't agree or disagree?"

"My training and knowledge is focused on desert survival from the war," she mentioned. "So what would I know?"

"Survival training is survival training," Ed frowned at her. "Some parts are different in different areas, but a lot of it is also transferable to. The basics definitely are. Plus, I know you've got a keen eye for detail, so your input is always appreciated."

"Edward," Hawkeye set eyes on his. "I appreciate what you are doing, but you are coming off as a know it all. That's not what the training is about."

"If this training was that simple," Ed said, unsure about where this was going. "If it was purely about the trial and error and letting people figure it out for themselves, I would be more than happy to let it happen. But there is more at risk here."

"He's not yours to protect," Hawkeye said in a low voice.

And there it was. Probably the whole reason Hawkeye was acting off.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked innocently.

"I've seen the looks," Hawkeye stated. "I recognise the looks. I just want you to be very clear he is not yours to protect. He has intrusted that job to me for a very long time. That's not going to change. He's not interested."

Ed was stunned. As far as he had been aware, only Hughes knew about his feelings. Had he been that obvious? So far, Ed was avoiding being too close to the man to try and avoid something like this.

"Just do your job, Edward." Riza said. "Fight off the enemy and be helpful when the situation needs it. Not when everything is still fine."

She walked off, left him standing there. Did no one actually want his help? Or care for his input?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed kept to himself for the next few days. He did his night watch, he ate his rations and collected firewood when needed. He always kept Mustang in eye sight, but with that came Riza's glare. It left him confused. Once, Ed would have considered Hawkeye to be someone he could talk to if he needed. Especially when he was younger. She had told him things when he was younger, things about her and Mustang's past in the war. She had been so open, helpful and friendly. It was only in the last year that it had really changed. Ed just put it down to the fact he was always on missions and had lost that connection with people in the office. He hadn't considered the fact that his feelings had possibly provoked it.

Havoc had been struggling with his nicotine withdrawal. He was constantly fidgeting, pacing, complaining and all else. Ed took pity on the man and showed him some plants that were safe for chewing that might help. They wouldn't give him the hit he needed, but it would help his fixation.

When Ed wasn't doing the simple things, and Mustang was staying in their base camp, Ed had taken to sitting in the trees. It gave him a vantage point and some privacy so he could think. No one questioned him about it and seemed pretty keen to just enjoy their 'camping' trip. It was day four of their first week. So rations were still lasting them well and there was nothing that had gone wrong. At least it made Ed's job easy for now.

"You know," came a voice from below. "You've got a blind spot."

Ed looked down to see Mustang looking up at him with one hand shielding his eyes from the sun and the other on his hip. Currently, Ed was resting against the bow of the tree, with his legs hanging off either side of the branch he was currently perched on. He rolled his eyes at the observation.

"What do you want?" Ed growled.

"Come for a walk with me," Mustang replied.

Ed sighed loudly and leaned his head back against the tree. There was a silence between them before Ed started to climb down the tree. When he reached a height he deemed jumpable, he did just that. He landed in a crouched position next to Mustang. The man didn't flinch, just smirked at him before walking off towards the river. Edward follow, wondering what exactly it was his commanding officer wanted. Hawkeye was on her way back from getting water from the river. She looked at them with a frown.

"We'll be back soon," Mustang promised her.

"Give me a moment," Hawkeye replied. "I'll come with."

"No," Mustang shook his head. "I need to talk to Fullmetal alone. Relax. We won't be long."

"Sir?" Hawkeye frowned and glanced at Ed. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"We'll be fine," Mustang assured her. "It's just a walk."

Reluctantly, Hawkeye seemed to accept that, but the look she gave Ed was suspicious. Ed gave her a small shrug. He had no idea what was going on. It did nothing to lessen the intensity of her stare. Ed had to break eye contact and catch up to Mustang.

For a while, they walked in silence, heading up the river. At first, Ed didn't mind, but the longer it went on for the more uncertain Ed had become.

"We shouldn't be wondering this far away from the others," Ed said as he glanced back in the direction they had come in.

"I just figured a walk would help your sulking," Mustang said as he stopped walking.

"I'm not sulking," Ed frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Brooding in trees," Mustang corrected himself.

"I'm not brooding either," Ed growled. "I'm just giving everyone their space so they can learn some of this stuff on their own. Or at least that was what they seemed to want."

"And who lead you to believe that?" Mustang inquired.

"Does it matter?" Ed shrugged. "Everyone seems happier for it."

"Well I know certain people are," Mustang agreed. "But there are also some that wouldn't mind talking to you more. Maybe learning something."

Edward just frowned at him.

"You came on a little strong is all," Mustang as he leaned against a tree. "This was a little more than they were expecting."

"It wouldn't have been if you gave them some warning," Ed remarked. "You knew this training was possibly going to have more danger than expected. Why didn't you at least give them some clue about the possibility of this all going very badly?"

"Didn't want to worry anyone," Mustang smiled a little, though it looked sad. "I figured I could handle it. I didn't want some idiot pulling some stupid stunt and getting hurt because the terrorists came for me."

"Well someone was worried," Ed reminded him gently. "Hughes was really worried. He met me at the train station at two in the morning the day this all started. He looked so tired and worried, Mustang."

"So worried he sent me the one person who is the king of stupid, rash mistakes for the sake of others," Mustang sighed.

"Hey!" Ed frowned. "That's not fair."

"But it's true, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "You get hurt, normally protecting someone else, all the time."

"You're not helpless," Ed reminded the man as he moved closer. "You're smart and a fighter. Not some stupid girl looking to make this a romantic scenario."

"Romantic?" Mustang smirked, causing Ed to blush. "What do you get up to on those missions you don't tell me about or put in your reports?"

"Cut it out," Ed growled as he moved away again and turned his back to Mustang.

"Just remember," Mustang said as he came up behind Ed. "Hughes said you're here to protect us, not die for us."

Wrong. Hughes may have said that, but he knew better then to believe Ed would obey that order. If he could do something to keep everyone, especially Mustang, safe then he would.

"How did you-" Ed spun round and froze, but not because he hadn't realized how close Mustang was.

"Hughes' letter," Mustang said gently. "I-"

"Get out your gloves," Ed whispered as his eyes were glued on something behind Mustang. "Don't make any big moves, just do as I say."

Mustang didn't argue. Instead, he went very still for a moment before he got out his gloves. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see what Ed saw. A very large, brown Grizzly bear probably about two hundred metres from where they were standing.

"Do you think it sees us?" Mustang asked before swallowing.

"If it doesn't," Ed as he took hold of Mustang's arm. "It sure as hell can smell us. He's downwind from us."

"What do we do?" Mustang asked, sounding unsure.

"Walk away slowly," Ed said as he tugged at Mustang's arm. "If he comes running at us, scare him away with fire."

"Why not kill it?" Mustang said as he followed Ed's lead, but kept his eyes on the bear.

"We're in his home," Ed said. "They normally avoid people, but if it feels you're a threat to its family? That's when they attack. That's why we're leaving. Plus, if there is one, there are bound to others. Don't want to provoke its family. Just scare it if all else fails."

"Normally?" Mustang asked as they continued down the path. "I've heard of the attacks in the north."

"They're aggressive when threatened," Ed admitted as he noticed the bear was following them. "Hunters are idiots. They provoke the attacks with their stupidity and running around with guns."

"So what do we do?" Mustang started to raise his hand.

"Nothing unless we have to," Ed insisted. "It's probably just making sure we're not going to touch or hurt their family. I can't tell it's gender from here. Hopefully, it's a male."

"And if it's not?" Mustang turned to look at Ed.

"We're going to have to scare it or worse," Ed explained. "Females are the more aggressive ones. They are the leading cause of injury and death from bear attacks."

Mustang stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something over Ed's shoulder. Ed tried to keep walking, but Mustang grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. Ed looked over his shoulder to see another Grizzly bear probably about a hundred and fifty metres ahead of them.

"Fuck," Ed breathed as he drew his supplied knife from his belt.

"What now?" Mustang said as he continued to whip his head round from one bear to the next.

There was a slight size different between them. The first bear was larger, probably the male while the new ones smaller, probably a female. They continued to advance on the two alchemists. Ed looked up at the tree they were currently under.

"Climb the tree," Ed told Mustang. "Or get snapping, Sparky."

Roy pulled out his other glove and put it on his other hand. Both hands were raised. The bears didn't recognise the warning for what it was.

"I thought you were meant to be the one protecting me," Mustang teased as he snapped his fingers.

The flames in both directions made the bears rear up in surprise. They tried to go around the flames to get to the men, but Mustang continued his snapping to try and scare them off. Ed kept looking from one bear to the other, trying to gauge if he would have to use his own alchemy.

"I said," Ed hissed as he took his knife out. "That you could hold your own. I'm just here for when that fails."

The female bear broke through the fire and came charging at them. Mustang increased his fire, but the bear wasn't slowing down. It roared loudly as it reached its full speed.

"Focus on getting rid of the other one," Ed yelled as he ran at the bear.

"Don't!" Mustang yelled at him.

The bear was on Ed in a second. A massive paw swiped at Ed, but Ed ducked under and got right in the animal's personal space. He drew his right arm back and slammed right into the bear's gut with the knife in hand. The other paw came across and knocked Ed to the group, the knife out of the bear's stomach as he was forced away.

"Edward!" Mustang's voice was heard in the background.

Ed rolled away from the bear. The blood was pumping loudly in his ears, his heart was racing, but he didn't feel any pain. He noticed the bear was charging for Roy now that he was out of the way. Ed launched himself at the bear from behind. He landed on the bear's back with his hands on its shoulders. He pulled back his right hand and thrust the knife into the neck of the bear. It howled in pain and took off running in another direction away from Mustang.

The bear was running at full speed, smashing into trees as he went. Ed was being banged around as he was taken for the ride. He ripped his knife out and jumped off of the bear's back. Ed didn't land so gracefully on the ground, but instead skid along the ground and rolled to a stop. For a moment, he just laid there and groaned. That hurt.

His back and side burned. He looked down to see he had some small scratch marks from the bear. It didn't seem to be bleeding too much. Nothing felt broken. Maybe a bruised rib or two though. Damn bear was strong. If his master were here, she would have beat the crap out of him for letting the bear get the drop on him at all.

Carefully, Ed got up. He could hear Mustang calling for him in the distance. Ed looked around to see the bear was well and truly gone. Thankfully. Carefully, he pressed his hand against his sore ribs and grimaced. Just a bruise he confirmed. He would just need to clean it and wrap it when he got to camp. Thankfully, they had all been given a few bandages and swabs for this type of thing. The military wasn't completely hopeless.

Ed turned to locate which way the bear had taken him. It was a pretty easy track to read thanks to the violence of the bears run. Ed took his hand away from his side and picked up the knife he had dropped to put it away. He started to walk towards Mustang's voice. The man sounded frantic. Ed couldn't help, but smile a little. He might not care the way Ed would want him to, but Mustang did care a little about him at least. Felt kind of nice.

When Mustang came into view, the other bear was long gone. The man himself was running along the track the bear had left behind.

"Edward!" The man sped up until he reached him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You're welcome," Ed rolled his eyes and went to walk on.

"That was so stupid," Mustang grabbed him and forced him to stop. "You're hurt…"

"It's nothing," Ed tried to shrug him off. "A few scratches and bruises. No big deal."

Mustang tightened his grip on Ed, not allowing him to move away. The older man brought up his hand and touched the right side of Ed's head. Ed flinched away when it hurt a little. Roy pulled back his hand to show Ed the blood on his hand.

"Tell me again how this isn't a big deal," Roy growled.

"Oh," Ed said as he reached up to feel the tender area on his head. "Didn't notice that one."


	5. Chapter 5

Ed was down by the river, collecting water so he could clean his wounds. Mustang, was doing an excellent job of crowding and yelling at him the entire time. Ed didn't stop him, instead he ignored him. He took his pot back to camp and put it on the fire. Mustang followed him and stayed close.

"-you would just use that stupid brain of yours," Mustang continued to lecture him. "You wouldn't be hurt. The risk of infection out here is larger and the fact you have a concussion with no doctor to keep an eye on you just adds to it. Why didn't you just use your alchemy and trap the bear?"

Ed pulled his backpack out of his tent as he waited for the water to boil. There were some antibacterial wipes and bandages, but he was too dirty for the wipes. They could be used on the actual wound when the area was relatively clean.

Everyone else in the camp was giving them a wide birth. Though, he didn't miss the glare he was getting from Hawkeye. He wanted to scream at her that at least he brought Mustang back unscathed.

Suddenly, Mustang grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him close, bringing them face to face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mustang hissed at him.

"I get it," Ed pushed gently at Mustang's chest. "I fucked up. I scared you, but I stand by what I did. I am not going to comprise our advantage this early in the game."

"This isn't a fucking game," Mustang's voice was low and his grip on Ed tightened.

"And those bears weren't behaving normally," Ed stated. "I would say this is the enemy declaring game on."

Mustang's lips narrowed and suddenly he was dragging Ed over to a large log they had nearby to sit him down.

"What do you mean?" Mustang said.

"I've been up this way before," Ed told him. "Not here, but the general area. I've spoken to people who regularly hunt in the area and my master. She used to tell me about her training further up north. Bears don't normally gang up on someone and attack them like that. Not even a Grizzly bear. They will attack people, but fire normally scares them away. They were fighting through it."

Mustang looked thoughtful at this. Ed brought his automail hand to his head and placed it gently on his head wound. The cool feeling of metal felt good and soothing for his headache.

"Are you alright?" Came Mustang's voice.

"Just a headache," Ed shrugged the older man off. "I'll be fine."

Ed went to stand so he could deal with his water and get himself treated when Mustang stopped him. The man's hands on his shoulders held him in his seat.

"I'll get it," Mustang said gently. "Stay here."

Ed watched Mustang as he went over to the fire. The gloves were out quickly and the water was boiling seconds later before rapidly starting to cool to usable temperature. Ed found his thoughts trailing off to the bears. Bears do attack people, but not like that. They would not risk fire. Something or someone, was having an influence on the bears. It made Ed very uneasy.

It took Ed a few moment before he realised he was being spoke to.

"-shirt," Mustang was talking to him again. "Ed?"

"Sorry," Ed said, blinking a few times. "What did you say?"

"You need to take off your shirt," Mustang repeated. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just stuck on those bear," Ed admitted. "Thinking about what would make them do it."

Ed pulled the shirt over his head, carefully not to bump anything tender.

"Fancy fixing my shirt for me?" Ed smiled at Mustang.

"Depends," Mustang said as he took the shirt. "Are you just going to ruin it again by throwing yourself at another bear?"

"You can't be that mad," Ed sighed. "You send me after chimeras and dangerous alchemists all the time."

"I am that mad," Mustang admitted as he used a small towel to start washing Ed's side. "You could have handled the situation better with alchemy."

Ed's breath hitched at the contact. Mustang must have taken it for pain as he pulled back and was gentler. It wasn't helping. Ed's heart just pumped harder. He tried to focus on the fact Mustang was mad at him, and the fact he had rogue, deviant bears running around. He did not want to think about Mustang touching him right now.

"You're beating a dead horse," Ed closed his eyes. "I've told you why I didn't use it. Yes, you disapprove, but it was my call in the end."

"Well from now on," Mustang said as he rinsed the towel. "I am ordering you to not avoid using alchemy in those situations."

"I'm not here under your orders," Ed opened his eyes. "I'm here under Hughes' orders. I can see your point, but I can see the importance for his even more."

"You're a stubborn brat," Mustang growled.

"I was taught by the best," Ed smiled. "I can do this myself you know. Done it often enough."

Roy frowned as he continued his work. He placed the towel in the pot before grabbing the antibacterial wipes.

"I thought those days were behind you," Mustang said as he wiped the scratches. "It hasn't been in your reports for years unless it was with a hospital report and bill."

"Stopped putting it in if I could treat it myself," Ed shrugged a little. "Don't worry so much. If it is serious, I see a doctor. If not, I deal with it. Not like I have anyone to rat me out anymore."

"And any attempts to get you a new partner after Alphonse has been less than successful," Mustang grumped as he started to apply the bandages.

"You really shouldn't worry so much," Ed said quietly. "I'm fine. Give me a few hours and I'll be doing something else stupid."

"Not if I can help it," Mustang said as he fixed the bandage. "One done, one to go."

Mustang took a seat next to Ed and started to inspect the head injury. Hawkeye took this moment to intervene. Was it a bad sign that Ed had kind of forgotten other people were at their camp?

"Sir?" Hawkeye said loudly. "I can always do this for you. Perhaps you could look into firewood for the night?"

"I've got it, Hawkeye," Mustang said as he turned Ed's head slightly to get a better look. "It looks like just a scratch anyway. I don't think it was when the bear attacked you."

"Probably when I jumped off the bear," Ed guessed.

"If you're sure, Sir?" Hawkeye pressed.

"Very." Mustang replied as he started to clean the wound. "We'll need to watch this one if your hair gets too dirty."

Hawkeye backed off slightly with her attempts to change the situation, but did not move far away. Instead, she helped Mustang by passing him what she needed. Ed was quiet while this happened. The head injury wasn't that bad, but Mustang treated it like he'd really had his head bashed in.

Everyone asked curiously about what happened. Mustang filled them in, adding Ed's theories of it not being a natural event. Ed was thinking about it, considering cases he had been on before where alchemists and animals were combined. There had been a man a few years ago that managed to alter the hormones in dogs that made them attack anyone in sight, but this was clearly more focused. Not a leap of the imagination, just obviously a lot more skill involved. They would have to take precautions if that was the case.

"We need to move our food," Ed stated. "Up into the trees when we aren't eating. If it's just bears being bears, then the food will attract them."

"It's just rations," Breda frowned. "They don't really smell at all let alone enticing."

"To you," Ed countered. "But to an animal who has a more sensitive nose and is hungry? We should have done this sooner."

"I don't think it's worth the time or effort," Breda shrugged.

"That's your call," Ed shrugged back. "Everyone can make their own call on if they want to do it or not. But they'll have to bare the consequences."

"Pun intended?" Havoc asked with a slight smile.

"Pun intended," Ed agreed, just because it made him smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed removed the things he needed from his backpack before climbing the tree to store his backpack. He managed to convince Mustang to create some rope by drawing the circle for him. Using that rope, he secured his bag and everyone else's in the tree just outside of their camping area. Everyone but Breda's.

Once that was done, Ed started to set up trip wires around the camp site. He spaced them out to give a decent radius around the site. Using old tins from the rations throughout the week, he was able to create an alert system. If it was a bear in rage, they wouldn't have too much of a warning, but it was better than nothing. Probably enough that Mustang could get out his gloves anyway.

In case of another attack, Ed walked Mustang through creating each of them weapons. Ed drew the circle, while Mustang activated it. The weapons were plain in design, but effective. Though Ed did complain a little due to the lack of aesthetics in their appearance, but at least they were sharp and useable. They now each had a spear, machete added to the knife that had been supplied for the trip.

The entire time Mustang followed him around and badgered him about resting. Which also meant Hawkeye was following him around and giving him dirty looks. It was giving him a headache. Only when he was sitting by the fire that night, did they finally leave him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ed?" Came a voice through the darkness. "Come on, buddy. You've got to open your eyes for me."

"Why?" Ed whined. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"Orders," Havoc said. "Boss says we have to wake you at the change of shift, because of the concussion."

"I'm not concussed," Ed grumped as he squinted up at Havoc in the firelight. "I'm tired. Everyone keeps waking me up and they won't even let me do the duty, because I'm not allowed to have my own duty."

"There's only one more shift after mine," Havoc said soothingly. "I don't think anyone would blame you for sleeping in. Did you really attack a bear?"

"Bear attacked us," Ed yawned. "I just stabbed the fucker."

"And got a bit of knock for your hard work?" Havoc grinned.

"And a hell of a ride through the woods too," Ed added.

"You're really determined to see this through minus the alchemy?" Havoc asked.

"Yep," Ed confirmed. "You never know when you'll need that element of surprise."

"And you really think someone is watching us all?" Havoc continued, sounding concerned. "All the time?"

"I hope not," Ed admitted. "Hope for the best, plan for the worst."

"Wow," Havoc ruffled Ed's hair a little. "You sound like a war veteran."

"I feel as old as one sometimes," Ed said as he batted Havoc's hand away. "Been doing this too long. Pity that I'm probably a little too fucked up now to be good at any other job."

"I wouldn't put it that way, Chief." Havoc smiled gently. "You're just our style of crazy is all. Not sure what we would do without you."

"You barely see me," Ed frowned. "Too many missions."

"Doesn't mean we don't enjoy those times," Havoc said. "Even if it doesn't seem like it all the time from some of us."

Ed was silent for a moment. He thought of Breda and their constant butting of heads out here. He thought of Hawkeye and the problems there.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"No problem, Chief." Havoc said as he moved away. "Get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later in the morning, it was not the sound of voices or hands shaking Ed awake that forced him awake, it was the sound of tins banging around.

"For fuck's sake…" Ed hissed as he turned over in his sleeping bag. "Can't a guy get som-"

A loud roar cut Ed off. In an instant, Ed was scrabbling out of his tent, spear in hand. As Ed left his tent, it was swept away by a massive bear claw. He turned to see not one, but three bears in their camp site. One, was in Breda's tent, clawing away at something, another was heading for the river and the last one was advancing on Ed. From the dried blood in the fur around the neck and stomach area, Ed guessed that it was probably the same one from yesterday.

"Come on!" Ed dared the beast. "You're not going to get the best of me today."

The bear barrelled towards Ed before rearing up. Ed lunched at the bear with his spear. It was as the bear came down that the spear entered the bear's chest. Ed planted his feet and the other end of the spear into the ground. The weight of the bear as it tried to get to Ed pushed the spears blade deeper and deeper into it's body.

Alarm bells were going off in Ed's head. The bear should flinch away at the very least rather than fight through the pain. It's paws were getting closer and closer to Ed as the spear went deeper and deeper into the animal. Ed kept himself low and just out of arm's reach, but didn't dare let go of the spear to allow the animal to gain more movement.

Ed looked around, but saw no one else from their camp. Where the hell were they? The other bear had headed off somewhere else, towards the river. Is that where they were? Ed grunted and quickly pulled his head back as the bear's paw came way too close to for comfort. His hands were slick with blood that flooded out of the bear and onto his hands. He was constantly readjusting his hands to try and keep his grip firm. The bear was trying to lung for him, causing Ed to have to re-centre the spear constantly as it swang from side to side with the weight of the bear.

Why the hell it wasn't dead yet was beyond Ed. He was sure the heart had been pierced by the spear, if not then the lungs would have been punctured. That would have made breathing impossible. It should be dead already.

Another roar drew Ed's attention towards the other bear which was coming straight for him. Ed threw the spear to the side, forcing the bear over the top of him to go the same way. Ed rolled out the way just in time as the bear came barrelling through. It turned to face Ed, but Ed was already in the air. He jumped up and round house kicked the bear in the head with his left leg. The bear was thrown by the force of the blow. It wasn't far, but enough to show the blow had clearly had an effect on the animal. It was sluggish when it moved to get up again.

Ed was getting ready to do it again when a rush of flames consumed the body of the bear. Ed staggered back due to the intensity of the heat.

"Edward!" Furey called his name. "Are you alright?"

Ed turned to see everyone standing behind standing behind Mustang. The man had his hand raised and a determined expression on his face. Within minutes there was nothing, but ash remaining. The other bear with his spear got the same treatment as Ed slowly wondered over to them.

"Are you hurt?" Mustang asked him as he approached.

"I'm fine," Ed frowned. "Where the hell were you guys?"

"Getting water for the day," Havoc said. "Thought we'd let you sleep in."

"Thanks," Ed said as he looked around at the state of their campsite. "But next time? Maybe just wake me up and deal with my mood. Either that or don't leave me there by myself."

"You looked like you were handling it," Hawkeye mentioned as she went over to her tent, which was relatively untouched.

"And if not for my warning system," Ed said as he looked at the remains of his own tent. "I would have been bear food. Did you get the other one? There were three."

"We got him," Mustang confirmed once he had finished with the bear and eyed the blood on Ed's hands. "Are you sure you're okay? Didn't reopen anything?"

"They didn't touch me," Ed walked off to look through the remains of his tent.

"Doesn't mean it didn't open," Mustang followed him. "Let me have a look."

"Fuck!" Breda swore loudly. "This is just fucking great! What the hell am I going to do now?"

Ed lifted his shirt for Mustang to inspect his scratch from yesterday. As far as Ed could see, it was fine.

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked.

"That fucking bear destroyed my tent," Breda growled. "And ate my food!"

"Doesn't look to be damaged," Mustang said. "Let me check your head."

"It's fine," Ed sighed, but allowed Mustang to check it anyway.

"I want to be sure," Mustang said.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" Breda stomped around angrily.

"Take my food," Ed told Breda as Mustang poked his head. "Fuck! Stop that! It hurts. I might not have hurt it today, but that doesn't stop it hurting if you do that."

"Take your food?" Breda frowned at them. "What good would that do? Then you'll go hungry!"

"At least I won't whine about it like a child," Ed said pulled away from Mustang and started to climb the tree.

Mustang tried to stop him, but Ed was too quick. Before the older man could get a hand on him, despite being so close, he was already out of reach.

"Ed!" Mustang growled. "I wasn't finished with you."

"Well, all that whining from Breda was doing my head in," Ed snapped back. "You can wait a minute."

When Ed got up to the bags, he opened his and pulled out his rations. He only had enough to get through today anyway. He grabbed it all and jumped off of the tree branch after zipping his bag back up. Breda was looking around like he wasn't sure if Ed was serious or not. Ed marched over to him and dumped the food into Breda's arms, bar one tin that he kept for his breakfast.

"Hold on!" Breda said as he looked down at the food. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Ed told him as he went back to grab his breakfast. "I've got enough for this morning."

"What about lunch?" Breda pressed.

"I'll think about it after breakfast," Ed told him.

"But-" Breda started again.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Ed growled, feeling annoyed that even when Breda got what he wanted, he was being difficult.

Breda looked down at the food and back up at Ed.

"Thank you," he said before taking the food away.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache and none of this was helping. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. It was Mustang with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," Ed said before Mustang could ask. "I have a headache. It's nothing. I just need to eat, drink and maybe get a nap this afternoon."

"Why not now?" Mustang asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that I have to reset the alarm system, have breakfast and my tent currently isn't available for occupation?" Ed asked with a snort. "I'm not sure."

Ed opened his tin of food and sat down against a tree. Mustang didn't leave. Instead he crossed his arms.

"Show someone else how to set the system up," Mustang suggested. "Eat your breakfast and sleep in my tent while I fix yours."

"I need to get lunch and dinner organised too," Ed said between bites.

"I'll share my rations," Mustang continued.

"Look," Ed said as he stopped eating. "I just gave my food away. I didn't do that to start taking from someone else. Thank you for trying to help, but I'm fine. Really. Yes, I'm tired and a little crabby. That comes from being woken up at all hours of the night from a very caring team. I just-"

"Just for today," Mustang interrupted as he kneeled down next to Ed. "Could you stop? Stop being independent and the lone wolf of the group? Stop pretending you don't need or want help? Just for once, let me help you."

"You helped me for years," Ed looked at the man. "I'm meant to be here helping you."

"And I reluctantly have come to accept that," Mustang said as he sat down next to Ed. "I have accepted Hughes is a meddling, paranoid, photo maniac with nothing but my best intentions at heart. I was upset and annoyed at what he had done sending you here, but I accepted your help by being here. Even if it means you frustrate me with your actions and decisions."

"When did you accept this?" Ed asked as he finished the tin off.

"Yesterday," Mustang admitted. "When you pointed out the behaviour of the bears was off. I wasn't sure if I believed you, but I trusted you that I went along with your precautions. I trusted your knowledge, skills and experience. Today just proved what you said, validating my acceptance."

"What about the food?" Ed sighed. "I'll be cutting your rations short."

"We'll work it out tomorrow when you're less crabby," Mustang smirked.

Ed glared at Mustang, but it was half hearted.

"Show us your alarm system," Mustang continued. "Then get some sleep in my tent while I fix yours and everything else around here."

"You're not whining about the alchemy work load?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I trust your judgement to not use it openly," Mustang relented before getting up.

Mustang offered Ed a hand up. Ed hesitated for a moment before taking it. It did not escape his notice that Hawkeye looked annoyed the whole time they were conversing. Breda looked like he was trying to ration out the food given to him, but he was pushing to try and make it last three days, when it was only really good for one.

Everyone gather and watched what Ed did to make the alarm system. It was simple enough. He just had to fix a few lines with a few knots from where the bears broke through. Furey seemed really interested. Asking questions about where he learnt how to do this, when has he ever had to use it, has it ever failed? It was good to see someone taking an interest in their situation. Then again, the bears running through their camp had made everyone take an interest.

Ed did try to sneak off in order to do a few other things around the camp to help clean up when Mustang took him by the shoulders. He was lead to Mustang's tent and told to sleep and he would be woken for lunch. Ed tried to reason his way out of it, but Mustang had none of it. In the end, Ed was too tired to care. He crawled in and laid down on top of the sleeping bag. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

It was so stupid, but he felt safe in this flimsy tent. The bag smelled of someone who long since needed a shower, but it also smelled of spices and sparks. It was probably the closest he would ever get to sharing a bed with the man, but Ed could live with that. It wasn't everyday after all when Mustang seemed to make it his personal mission to make sure Ed got something as simple as a nap. It was heart-warming. It was the nice thoughts like that that followed Ed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the feeling of someone touching his hair that startled Ed into the waking world. In an instant he was up and backed away from the entrance to the tent. His stance in a crouched position was defensive, ready for whatever attack came his way.

"Ed?" Came a voice.

Ed blinked a few times to clear his vision. The immediate idea of a bear in the camp dissipated when he saw Mustang crouching in the entrance to the tent. Ed sighed loudly and allowed his shoulders to slump.

"Don't do that," He said as he ran a hand through his fringe. "Scared the crap out of me."

"Well at least you seem a lot more awake then this morning," Mustang smirked. "And a little less crabby too."

"Whatever," Ed said as he sat down in the tent. "What time is it?"

"Lunchtime," Mustang said. "You looked like you were having a nice dream."

Ed blushed slightly. He had been dreaming about Mustang. Nothing sexual this time thankfully. Last thing he needed was to wake up with an erection in Mustang's tent. It was a simple dream where they were hanging out and having fun. Like friend or something.

"What does it matter to you if I had a good dream or not?" Ed asked as he went to crawl out of the tent.

"It doesn't," Mustang admitted as he moved out of the way. "It was just nice to see you smile like that for once."

"I smile all the time," Ed argued as he left the tent. "It's just you that tends to put me in a bad mood."

"Maybe I was too quick to judge that you weren't crabby anymore," Mustang mused as he walked over to the fire they had restarted.

Ed sighed. He hadn't meant to make it sound like it. It just came out that way.

"Sorry," Ed said quietly. "You've-"

Ed cut himself off when Mustang turned back to face him. Ed noticed that there was no one else in camp. A quick glance located them down by the river.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ed tried again. "Since yesterday you've been nothing but nice. As weird as it is. You're letting me borrow your tent, feeding me and I'm being a bit of a brat. I'm sorry."

"Someone has to look after you, Ed." Mustang said as he smiled. "Come on, we've already gotten lunch out. Everyone else is just getting more water for the day."

Ed took the invitation and had his lunch with Mustang. Maybe they could develop a friendship. Ed had tried to stay at arms distance from the man for so long. Now, he just wanted to get to know him better. They spoke of silly things while they ate. Silly things like how Mustang had actually been the one to hook Havoc up with his current girlfriend, and how despite the possible and now very real danger of this trip that it was actually enjoyable. It was just the fact that there was no paperwork, no day to day pressure to be the people the world expected them to be and Hawkeye had no gun.

"She would probably make do with those weapons you made," Ed teased Mustang. "Especially if she thinks you're slacking off."

"What's to slack off on?" Mustang smirked. "Get firewood and water? We have the rest of our supplies for the next few days anyway. Oh, and occasionally save your ass. Though that one isn't any different from what I normally do."

"You saved my ass?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean I saved your ass? You can't take full credit for being the hero, Mustang."

The others were arriving with another load of water. They had been bringing up a few pots full to boil. Though, Mustang could boil in an instant if he wanted to.

"Roy," Mustang corrected him. "I think we can drop the formalities out here. Don't you think so?"

Ed caught Hawkeye's look over Roy's shoulder. It was a piercing glare as if Ed had been the one to suggest this small thing.

"Roy," Ed repeated. "Doesn't flow as nicely as Bastard, but at least it's nice and short.

"A bit like you?" Roy teased him.

"I'm not short," Ed growled. "I'm like an inch shorter then you now. Maybe less!"

"Maybe more," Roy smirked. "Either way you're shorter than me."

Ed stood up and Mustang did the same. To Ed's dismay, he noticed he only came up to Mustang's nose.

"Whatever," Ed growled as he walked off. "I'm going to look into dinner."

"I thought I said you were sharing with me," Mustang frowned. "Come on, Ed. You can't be that upset over a short joke."

"I'm not," Ed said as he picked up not one, but two spears. "But I can't just take your rations. I think we should start saving those for times where we can't find food. No offense, Roy, but I'm still hungry. I wasn't going out of my way to save my rations, because I planned on find my own food by tomorrow anyway."

"Then have some more," Roy said as he followed. "I wanted you to rest today. Not go out of your way to exert yourself."

"I'm fine," Ed insisted as he went over to his bag which was no longer in the tree. "I got knocked around a little yesterday, but I've had worse and had to continue fighting or surviving."

"I don't understand this sudden change in attitude," Mustang sighed. "I'm sorry for the stupid joke."

Ed turned to face Mustang who had stopped a short distance from him. It had been a little about the joke, but not that much. Ed just felt the need to do something useful. He needed to move, to think and process this little change in their relationship. It was slipping from professional and Ed needed to analysis it.

"I'm not looking to get away from you," Ed said carefully. "I'm not mad or upset. I just want to do something useful. This is what I'm good at. I can't leave you behind anyway. Not if there is another attack. Considering this morning where two bears stayed to attack me, I'm not sure you're the only target anymore."

"And you've only just thought to mention this?" Mustang said as he closed the distance between them.

"I've only just really thought about to honest," Ed admitted. "But I doubt it's because they know who I am. It's just probably because of yesterday. I was in the way."

"Shit, Ed." Mustang swore. "What do we do?"

"Test the hypothesis," Ed suggested. "If we go and get attacked, but everyone in camp is fine, then I'm right. If not and the attack happens here, then I'm wrong and I'll have to rethink."

"If you're wrong we can't leave them," Mustang frowned. "If you're wrong and the bears come, then they could be hurt or worse."

"I'm not intending to go that far away," Ed explained. "Just down the river a little. Not anywhere near as far as yesterday."

Mustang was silent for a moment, he looked unsure.

"If you want," Ed said. "Make everyone come. It just means we won't know the outcome of the hypothesis, which isn't that big a deal anyway."

"I want to come," came Furey's voice. "I want to learn more."

Furey looked serious, but excited at the idea at the same time. At least someone was taking an interest in learning.

"Grab a spear then," Ed told him. "That's one down. Want to go and talk to the others. You've got no choice, Mustang. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Roy," Mustang corrected him. "Don't I get a spear?"

Mustang had a teasing tone about him and a smirk. It lifted Ed's mood immediately.

"Unfortunately for you, _Roy_ ," Ed said with emphasis on the man's name. "You'll be useless for what I have planned. But bring your gloves, just in case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mustang sat a few metres back from the edge of the water grumping with a small fire going next to him. Ed couldn't help but snicker a little at the situation. The man hadn't believed Ed until they were down by the river that he would be useless in this situation.

"Don't look so down, Roy." Ed smiled at him. "You'll get a nice fish dinner and keep lookout for me. Can't have you getting all defenceless just because I let you play in the river."

"I'm not useless," Mustang sulked.

"Absolutely not," Ed agreed. "You're going to 'supervise' us. It's what you're good. So don't sulk and be happy that we're not eating canned crap tonight."

"You haven't caught anything yet," Mustang stated. "That canned crap is still looking pretty good."

"I haven't even started yet," Ed said as he started to take off his jacket and shirt. "Furey, do as I do."

"I've never caught fish this way before," Furey said as he also took off his jacket and shirt. "I've only ever done it with a fishing rod. Couldn't we do it that way instead?"

"I'm not waiting for a fish to be stupid and hungry enough to take the bait," Ed said took off his boots and socks. "This way is has a higher chance of catching fish. Fish tend to eat at dusk and dawn. I'm not fishing at night."

"Won't it be cold?" Furey asked as he did the same.

"Very," Ed confirmed. "Just be grateful you don't have metal limbs."

"Then maybe we should reconsider," Mustang suggest. "Last thing we need is someone getting sick."

"We'll be fine," Ed insisted as he shed his pants, but left his boxers on. "You just keep that fire going."

"I'm not going to be the one to look after you if you catch your death," Mustang threatened.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Ed teased as he stepped into the water.

At the deepest, the water only came up to Ed's waist. It was a small river to be sure. The water was freezing cold, but not cold enough to warrant any concern. If they were further north this idea would be out of the question.

When Ed had been surveying the river earlier, he had noticed a large school of fish upstream from their current position. There were at least thirteen fish in that group and Ed had every intention of getting every last one of them.

"Furey," Ed looked over to the other man who had yet to enter the river. "We're going to make a wall of stones, rocks and boulders over here across the river."

Furey hesitated before coming into the water. He visibly shivered, especially as a cold wind hint them. Ed felt Goosebumps coming on with the hairs on his arm and leg starting to rise. Ed wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. They had already spent two hours surveying the river and picking this spot out. Another two hours and they should be done with dinner in hand.

Ed was already starting to build his wall. Furey came to help him. It wasn't long before he stopped his shivering with the physical activity and grew used to the temperature of the water. Roy brought them some larger rocks from the bank, but left them just within reach as he refused to get closer to the river.

"Now," Ed said as he put the last rock in place. "We build another wall, but leave a hole this time."

Ed judged that the fish would need a three metre trap in order to get them all in here without giving them too much space. Furey followed him and started to build where Ed told him to. They left a hole in the centre, but had rocks nearby the hole to close it quickly and easily. Ed lead Furey out of the river and over to the fire.

"Stay with Roy a moment," Ed told him.

"What are you going to do?" Furey asked as he huddled by the fire.

"Complete our little trap," Ed explained as he selected some branches with leaves still attached on the ground.

Carefully, Ed placed them over the entrance to their trap. It didn't block entry, but just hid it from the view above.

"This will make the fish think they've found a nice spot to hid," Ed explained as he came back for his two spears. "Stay here."

The two onlookers watched as Ed went further back up the river until he found the school of fish again. They were hard to see in the muddy water, but their small movements gave them away. Ed went slightly further up the river again before getting in. Slowly, he worked his way downstream towards the fish, slamming his spears against the water and splashing around. He was certain that the fish hadn't come back his way at all as he reached his trap. Quickly, he moved the rocks into place.

At some stage, the others had joined them by the river to watch Ed. Carefully, Ed just watched the water of his trap for a time. No one spoke, they just looked unsure about what he was doing. It was only when Ed saw a small ripple on the surface of the water without any real cause that he smiled.

"Furey," Ed said as he looked up towards his audience. "Bring your spear. I just want you to watch me this time, but next time you can give it a try once I've caught one."

"There are fish in there?" Furey asked as he approached.

"Sure are," Ed confirmed as he entered the trap himself. "Some are big too."

Ed moved to the middle of the trap and raised one of his spears. From there, he stood still.

"Chief?" Havoc said from the bank after five minutes of nothing. "What are you doing?"

Ed ignored him and focused on the water. He was looking for signs of a fish. The water had settled slightly since his move to this spot. He also had to wait for the fish to come close enough. They were such stupid creatures after all. A few minutes later he struck his spear into the water violently with great speed and accuracy. He looked up to see everyone watching him in anticipation. Ed gave them a grin as he pulled his spear out of the water to reveal a fish on the end of it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Breda said as his jaw dropped.

"Not kidding," Ed said as he threw the spear onto the bank near them.

He raised his other spear and waiting a minute before he stuck again. He pulled it up to reveal another fish. Both were a decent size. They were going to eat well tonight at this rate. Ed threw the spear onto the bank with the other one.

"Someone take the fish off," Ed ordered. "Then wait on the bank with the spears for when I ask for them. Furey come over here with me."

Furey grabbed his spear and walked into the water to be with Ed. He was a bit timid about walking around, looking down as if to try and see the fish through the muddy water.

"Come and stand right in front of me," Ed beckoned. "Then turn your back to me."

Furey did as he was told. Once he was a step from Ed he turned around. Ed stepped up closer to Furey.

"I'm going to stand right here with you," Ed explained. "And help you catch your first fish. It's not easy, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time if you're focused."

Furey nodded, stiffening slightly when Ed grabbed Furey's arm.

"Raise the spear like I did," Ed instructed.

Furey complied, but shivered at their contact. Ed sighed before letting Furey's arm go and grabbing the spear just above Furey's hand instead.

"Sorry," Ed said, realizing that while he was used to the constant cold of automail, Furey probably wasn't.

"It's no problem," Furey brushed it off as he looked over his shoulder to give Ed a small smile.

"I want you to relax," Ed continued. "Stay very still, but allow me to drive the spear. Next time, you can try by yourself. Right now, we're waiting for the mud and dirt to settle in the water."

Furey swallowed and watched the water with a frown.

"You probably will not see the fish clearly," Ed explained. "Instead we're looking for signs of movement. A small ripple on the surface of the water with no real reason. A shadow in the water. Or maybe you'll feel it touch your leg. Try not to move or flinch. There is nothing in the water that can hurt you."

"You sure?" Furey asked, sounding nervous.

"Very," Ed confirmed. "The mud and dirt has settled. This is as clear as the water will get."

"It's not clear at all," Furey commented.

"There aren't a lot of reeds or water plant to filter it," Ed informed him. "But we can do without clear water."

"I don't think I can do this," Furey said quietly. "Being in the boy scouts wasn't anything like this."

"This is the next level," Ed chuckled. "We're going to stop talking. The vibrations might scare the fish. I wouldn't have you out here if I didn't think you could do this."

Furey frowned and bit his lip. Ed gently placed his flesh hand on Furey's shoulder. Together, they waited. Ed could see Havoc on the bank making bets on if Furey would get a fish or not. Ed wondered what other bets may have been made for this training. The team was always betting on something. Ed remembered a time when they used to bet on how long he would last when he first joined. Mustang had won that pot long ago. Then there were the bets on how long Ed would last between hospital visits and what for. Ed had alchemised Havoc and Breda to the wall for that. It happens when you upset a temperamental fourteen year old.

Ed reacted quickly, forcing the spear into the water. Furey fought him for a second before allowing it to happen. The spear stayed in the water. Furey looked at Ed, fearing he had ruined everything. Ed just grinned and pulled the spear up to show a fish. Not as large as the two they already had, but not bad.

"You're first fish," Ed grinned. "Throw it to the bank."

"I actually got it?" Furey smiled.

"Told you so," Ed winked. "Now try it by yourself. Doesn't matter if you miss a lot. It's a big learning experience, but you felt the force I put into right? No half-hearted stab. Do it fast and with everything you got."

"Yes, Sir!" Furey said, giving Ed a salute.

"Cut it out, Furey." Ed wrinkled his nose. "You know I hate that shit."

"Sorry," Furey smiled as he tossed his spear.

"Two spears," Ed demanded.

"I can't believe he got it," Havoc said.

"Well technically it was Edward," Falman observed.

"Spear!" Ed snapped.

Heads shot over to Ed. Havoc and Falman scrambled to get the spears for them. Ed didn't move, he just motioned for them. Havoc threw his and Ed caught it. Falman seemed to hesitate, but in the end he threw it. Furey caught it, but he did famble a little. Not enough to drop it thankfully.

"Stay there," Ed told Furey. "I'm going to turn around and step away. You're in the best spot for this."

"Shouldn't you take it then?" Furey asked.

"Nah," Ed smiled. "You got this."

Without another word he walked through the water and took another position a little further down the river. There wasn't much talking between them. They were completely focused on their task. During this time Furey had taken many shots, but always came up empty. Ed on the other hand had caught three more fish. Ed could see that Furey was getting frustrated. It wasn't an easy skill to learn, but only practice was going to help. It was as Ed caught their seventh fish that Furey gave up.

"I can't do this!" Furey said as he started to walk back to the shore. "Sorry."

Ed looked up just in time to see Furey slip in the river and fall backwards with spear in hand. Ed rushed over to him, being careful about grabbing the spear so he didn't accidently step on it.

"You okay?" Ed asked as Furey sat back up above the surface?

"My glasses…" He said as he started to grope around the river's muddy bottom.

Ed carefully kneeled down to look as well. Last thing he wanted to do was step on them with his automail. Unfortunately, the water wasn't clear enough to just look for them. Ed pulled the spear out of the water and couldn't help, but laugh at what he saw.

"Furey," He said, getting his colleague's attention. "You're not going to believe this, but you actually got one."

"What?" Furey said as he stopped looking and squinted at Ed. "Don't lie. It's not funny."

"I'm serious," Ed insisted as he threw the spear onto the bank. "You must have caught it when you slipped."

"Huh," Furey said as he went back to his search with a slight smile on his face. "At least I caught something."

"True," Ed smiled as he pulled something out of the water. "Now, do you want the bad news?"

Furey squinted at him, unable to see the broken glasses in Ed's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Mustang had been reluctant to try and fix Furey's glasses due to being unfamiliar with the makeup of prescription lenses and how the structure could affect it. Ed had caved and fixed it in the safety of his tent. They were careful and masked it all; making sure that the glasses weren't obviously with Ed when he went in or out. Furey then pulled out his 'spare' set from his tent. It seemed his spare set had been confiscated when they were searched at the start of the week.

The fish was cooked skewered on branches around the fire, which Ed insisted was done away from the camp site by the river. They ate in silence that night, though Ed shifted around a lot, unable to get comfortable. His ports had started to ache a few hours ago. It was going to rain that night and it didn't feel like a light rain either. He'd have to make sure they made something to protect the fire and person on duty.

Ed massaged his shoulder port and around it. It wasn't helping too much, he noticed as his leg port throbbed. He swapped and started to rub his thigh. He leaned his head back against the tree that was serving as his seat for the evening. With the pain in his ports appearing, the small discomfort from his side and head had long since stop bothering him.

"Ed?" Came Mustang's voice from next to him. "You okay?"

"It's going to rain," he answered with eyes closed.

"Looks pretty clear to me," Havoc offered.

"Don't care what it looks like," Ed grumped. "Weather changes quickly up here. Probably happen in a few hours or so."

"Since when did you become a meteorologist?" Mustang mused out loud.

"About the same time you thought it would be a good to grow a slug under your nose," Ed deflected.

"My moustache was very dignified thank you very much," Mustang defended himself. "It however, was not seen that way by the majority of the female populace however."

"Whatever," Ed smiled a little at the memory.

"I've heard amputees tend to ache when the weather changes," Falman offered.

Ed could have hit Falman at that point. He had successfully gotten Mustang to drop the subject and now it probably wasn't. He opened his eyes to glare at Falman.

"You're hurting?" Mustang looked at Ed. "I told you the river was a bad idea."

"It has nothing to do with the river," Ed growled.

"It probably didn't help," Mustang said as he moved closer. "I should look at your injuries anyway."

"I'm fine," Ed whined a little.

"Whatever," Mustang echoed.

Mustang tugged at the bandage on Ed's head. Ed tried to bat Mustang's hands away, but the man persisted. It was only when the metal tightened slightly in his ports as the temperature started to drop that Mustang got his opening.

"Bastard," Ed sighed.

"Brat," Mustang as he turned Ed's head slightly towards the fire, obviously to try and get a better look at the injury. "It looks clean. Seems to be healing well. Is it tender?"

"No," Ed said honestly as Mustang pressed at it gently. "Hasn't hurt since lunchtime."

"Good," Mustang said. "Shirt up."

Ed lifted his shirt as he submitted to the check-up. The gentle touches made Ed shiver slightly as he tried to think about something else. This definitely wasn't going to go down the road of his dreams of sweet, soft kisses and hands gliding across his skin. Just trying to ignore those thoughts made Ed's face feel warm with a blush. He closed his eyes and tried to think about what he was doing about food tomorrow.

A hand pressed itself against his forehead. His eyes snapped open to see Mustang's face just a few inches from his own.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed frowned.

"You looked flushed," Mustang frowned back. "I thought you might have gotten yourself sick after all."

"I'm not," Ed snapped, embarrassed at the situation. "It's my automail. Messes with my body when the weather changes."

It was a lie. Or half a lie anyway. Automail did mess with Ed's body when the weather changed, but not like that or to cause a blush. But what would Mustang know? Probably not enough to call Ed on his bluff anyway.

"Are you done?" Ed said, getting testy.

"Almost," Mustang said quietly. "This is looking good too. I was worried you'd split it in the river or get an infection."

"Cool," Ed said as he moved away slightly. "Thanks."

"Turn around," Mustang said suddenly.

"What?" Ed frowned again.

"Turn around," Mustang said again, this time with more of an order to his tone. "Trust me."

Ed hesitated and looked at Mustang. He was trying to read the man, but his mask was on tight. Reluctantly, he did as he was told and turned his back to Mustang. He leaned against his tree on his side. Mustang's hands touched his back, causing Ed to tense.

"Relax," Mustang told him. "This will help."

"How would you know?" Ed asked.

"I might have yet to master my control of the weather," Mustang said, probably smirking. "But I know that when it comes to pain that there is more than one way to sooth it. Furey mentioned that you had him walk on your back. Do you get a lot of back problems?"

"Does it matter?" Ed grimaced as Mustang put pressure on a hard knot in his back.

"It does when you work for me," Mustang insisted. "If I can get your muscles to relax, it might help with some of the pain."

"Al used to do the same thing," Ed mused out loud. "Had to find an alternative helper since he left."

"Do you have to get this done regularly?" Mustang tried again.

"Depends on how shit life is," Ed revealed. "Depends on how many shitty missions I get."

Mustang paused in his rubbing and pushing.

"If you were having pro-" Mustang tried.

"Not big enough that I would have had to worry you," Ed interrupted. "If it was going to impact my work I would have said something. A bit of discomfort here and there isn't a big deal if it means I'm not down half my limbs."

Mustang was silent for a time as he worked Ed's back. There were times when he was working a particularly stubborn spot that Ed would hiss a little, but overall it was good. Mustang was very good at this. Probably had a lot of practice with all the skirts he played with back in Central. Ed took the moment for what it was and enjoyed it. The pain in his shoulder port had lessened as Mustang worked.

It wasn't long before Ed felt so relaxed. His head lolled against the tree. His mind floated a little, wondering if Mustang would ever do this for him if they weren't out in the middle of nowhere with a looming threat hanging over them. It would make reporting in something to look forward to at least. Before Ed could stop it, vision of him and Mustang in the office became a little more erotic then completely necessary. A small moan escaped Ed as clothes started to litter the ground.

It was only as Mustang started to try and massage Ed's leg that Ed jumped. His flesh hand struck out and clamped down on Mustang's. His heart was racing as he opened his eyes. To his embarrassment, he was half hard thanks to Mustang's skilled hands and his own sick mind.

"Stop," Ed breathed.

"What's wrong?" Mustang said, suddenly concerned.

"Did you hear that?" Ed deflected.

"I didn't hear anything," Mustang responded.

Everyone confirmed that same fact. Ed hadn't heard anything either. He just needed an excuse to not draw attention to his body.

"Must be hearing thing," Ed shrugged as he let go of Mustang's hand and got up. "Thanks. It feels better."

Ed walked down to the river and started to splash water on his face. He had to get a hold of himself. As nice as that had felt, he couldn't allow it to continue. The very idea of Mustang's hands getting so close to his groin was enough to make it twitch. The shame and horror of the idea of Mustang knowing what he did to Ed was making his heart sink. Maybe after all this was over he would have to revaluate his situation. Was it even a good idea to stay in this job? Was he really too fucked up to get another one? Would anyone else put up with him? Ed wished he could talk to his brother right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Day five drew to a close with no surprises. Mustang and Ed had constructed a tent over the fire without it being too close and likely to catch alight. They even created a shelter for the person on watch to use. It meant sacrificing a tent for the night, but it could always be fixed at a later stage.

That night, it rained and it rained hard. The minor inconvenience of having to sleep where another smelly body had been, had been forgotten with the fact that at least they did not have to go back into the tent soaked to the bone.

Day six came with mud. The mud was slick and everywhere. Nowhere became a safe place to sit without getting wet or muddy in some fashion. After half the day of most of the group trying to avoid it, they gave up and accepted their fate.

Ed ate his breakfast with Mustang again after the man shoved the tin into his face before he was even out his tent that morning. After some arguing, it was agreed that he would accept breakfast. Mustang tried to negotiate lunch as well, but it failed miserably when Ed point blank refused to back down. It was only because Ed could see the value in hunting with something in his stomach that he even accepted breakfast at all.

Day six's meals consisted of wild vegetables for lunch and roasted squirrels for dinner. For lunch, Ed was unable to collect enough to share beyond those who had actually helped him find them. Ed considered this fair, as those who tried were being rewarded. He couldn't stand the attitude of someone expecting someone else to provide for them. Mustang, Furey and Falman had joined him in the search.

Furey and Falman seemed eager to learn or at least observe. Falman was very helpful with his knowledge of different plants and vegetation of the area. Ed knew enough to tell what was obviously poison and what wasn't, but there was always the possibility of it causing discomfort instead of death or sickness. It was the discomfort and possibility of minor complications like diarrhoea that Ed wanted to avoid and Falman helped with the immensely. Once Furey was shown what to look for, he had no problems in locating the wild vegetables. Mustang didn't do too bad either, but he always checked with either Ed or Falman to make sure he had the right thing.

Dinner was accepted, but not without the raised eyebrows and whining. Ed had told them that he could eat it all himself if no one was interested. This quickly put an end to the comments. Ed was aware it wasn't as nice as fish, but Ed had not spotted any evidence of more fish in the river when he went back down there after lunch. There would probably be more in a day or so.

Day seven was met with anticipation. Would soldiers come to meet them later today? Or early tomorrow? The file was sparse on this fact. It would probably left up to the commanding officer depending on the needs of the situation.

Breakfast was usual with Mustang. Thankfully they would have enough to get them through next week, which meant Ed could continue to have his mornings easy if all went to plan. Lunch was two hares that Ed stumbled upon and had rather violently skewered them with his spear as they tried to make their escape. Havoc whistled loudly at the distance at which Ed had managed it.

Dinner was fish again. Ed had been very relieved to find another school of fish at their end of the river. He took Furey and Mustang down with him to fish. Furey managed to get at least two of them on purpose this time. The look on his face was full of pride. Ed was also very proud of Furey and did not bother to hide it either.

It was about two hours after sunset when they were settling down for the night when the tins on their alert system rattled, and the sound of people yelling joined it. Ed had a spear in seconds. The others grabbed their assortment of weapons and followed him not far behind. Ed took his stance and watched the shadows carefully for signs of life. He listened, locating the intruders. Or at least the noisy ones who had tripped over their trap.

The figure of General Lambert stepped into the firelight of their camp. Everyone, but Ed, dropped their weapon and saluted. Ed hesitated to salute, pulling out of his stance as he focused on his surroundings. His left hand kept a tight grip on the spear as he made himself presentable. Mustang was glaring at him, silently ordering him to drop the weapon. Ed ignored him. Self-preservation was more important than self-presentation.

"Private," the General said, their eyes locking. "Drop the weapon."

"With all due respect, _Sir_ ," Ed said civilly. "We have been experiencing bear attacks. With our alarm system down, I am reluctant to be without a means of self-defence."

"Noted and denied," the General replied. "Put it down or be court marshalled."

Grudgingly, Ed let go of the spear and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"Better," Lambert nodded as he moved closer. "Though, I will need to have words with your commanding officer. A Colonel Hughes I believe?"

"Yes, Sir." Ed replied, smirking inwardly as Mustang stiffened at the mention of talking to his commanding officer.

"It has been an interesting week," the General addressed the whole team. "I have seen some good skills and some good choices. I have also seen some laziness and reliance."

Lambert was handed a clip board by one of his subordinates.

"Furey," He said, eyeing up the man. "You have shown a willingness and ability to learn. This is a good quality. You also seem to be a positive member of the team. You have done very well. From you, we will take your matches, flint and steel, rope, and any personal equipment that you were allowed to keep that was not given to you, excluding your glasses."

A solider went over to Furey's tent and started to remove the items.

"Breda," the General continued. "Your attitude has been far less positive. If not for the other people in this team, you would have been without food days ago. We have seen very little of your survival skills and have been disappointed by this. Strive to do better this week, or be court marshalled. From you, we will also take your matches, flint and steel. We will also be taking your tent."

Breda stiffened as two soldiers went over to his tent to retrieve the items and take the tent down. The man looked devastated at the idea of losing his sleeping place.

"Havoc," the General shifted his gaze to the blond. "Your attitude has been fairly positive. You have obviously done things here and there, not overly relying on others, but not going out of your way to be a reliable force for this team. You are on the edge. Either improve or be court marshalled. From you we will be taking your matches, flint and steel, your sleeping bag and bed roll."

Havoc winced at the fact he was losing his sleeping bag and bed roll. At this stage Ed's mind was resourcing and making plans to compensate for their loses.

"Falman," the General flipped over to the next page. "You have proven your knowledge and research on a few occasions which has assisted the group. You are starting to take a role in being a reliable member of the group. Keep this up. From you we will take your matches, flint and steel, rope, and any personal equipment that you were allowed to keep that was not given to you."

Another solider went to Falman's tent.

"Hawkeye," the General paused for a moment before continuing. "You are also a team member on the edge. Doing obvious thing to not reply on others, but not making yourself reliable either. A reminder that you should either improve or be court marshalled. Your war record will not help you here. From you, we will also take your matches, flint and steel. Also we shall take your cooking pot and tent."

Hawkeye didn't bat an eyelid at the news. She kept her stern poker face at all times as the two men passed to collect her belongings and tent.

"Mustang," the General turned to their commanding officer. "You have done well in leading your team. Though you have not directed them as well as a man of your rank would be expected to. In fact, a Private has taken more control then you. Interesting. Perhaps you two should switch roles and ranks when this is over. Though, it seems you have been taking an active role in the survival of your team. So far, you are preforming at a satisfactory level."

General Lambert paused for a moment and flicked through the pages from his clipboard. He seemed to be considering something. Probably not for the better of their team from the looks of things.

"From you," the General continued with a slight smirk on his face. "We will also take your matches, flint and steel. As well as, your tent, sleeping bag, bed roll and cooking pot."

Mustang, like Hawkeye, kept his usual indifferent mask on as three soldiers went to collect his belongings. Though, Ed did see his thumb rubbing across his index and middle finger. Maybe, Ed wouldn't have to push to kick this General's ass after all. General Lambert had practically written Ed's next mission himself.

"Heiderich," the General looked him up and down. "You have been most impressive during your time out here even if there was a little insubordination tonight. I find it very interesting indeed. It's time we had a private word. Follow me, solider."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains attempted rape/noncon. I apologize if this upsets anyone or triggers anyone. Please read with caution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed hesitated as General Lambert turned and walked off into the darkness. He looked over at Mustang, but the man didn't give him any hint on what to do. It made Ed nervous. What could the General possibly want to talk to him about? Did he know who he really was? Was he busted?

Reluctantly, Ed did follow the General into the darkness. He was alert the entire time, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious or dangerous. He stepped over his sprung trap as they went further and further away from the campsite. There was eeriness to the silence between them. Only the sound of crunching leaves and foot falls in the dirt could be heard from either of them. Ed's eyes took a little time to adjust to the lack of light.

"Private Edward Heiderich," The General said suddenly as he stopped. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Ed said carefully. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all," the General, it was hard to see in the dark, but it looked like he was smiling. "I've been talking to your commanding officer Colonel Hughes. He has given me a glowing report about you. Apparently, you may be in for a promotion upon your return. I would have to second it considering the skills we have seen displayed by you out here. Taking on bears? I haven't seen such gall from someone so young in a long time. Then there are your obvious survival and hunting skills. Very sharp, solider. Very sharp indeed."

"Sir," Ed said. "Can I ask why you wanted to see me then? Surely all of this could be said in the camp?"

"Such gall indeed," the General's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "I brought you out for a very special reason indeed, Private. Do you see a future in the military?"

"Not sure," Ed frowned. "Just thought it would be a good gig while I figured out what I could do with my life."

Ed wasn't sure where this was going. Though he had no doubt he wasn't going to like it.

"A man with your skills," the General step towards Ed. "You could easily make this your career and be well off for it. Though, it really is all about the connection you make. Do you understand?"

"I'm not sure I do, Sir." Ed took a step back, not liking this.

"While your CO and Mustang may have some good connection," the General continued. "They have burned a lot of bridges in the last decade. It has not served them well. For them, their future is looking a little bleak."

"Sir?" Ed felt a chill go up his back.

"I, however, have many good connections." The General gloated. "It is by my good graces that I would like to extend them to you. Your future doesn't have to end like theirs. Especially not because you had the bad luck to be here on this training. I could look after you, make sure you pass with distinction and continue on your merry way."

"And you would do that because?" Ed asked, trying to sound curious about the offer.

"You should come work for me," the General said. "I would really like to see you under me."

Ed dropped the act. He didn't like that offer at all. Especially the way Lambert looked him up and down on the last part.

"I'm happy where I am, Sir." Ed declined innocently. "The Colonel has been good to me and I want to continue working with him. I understand what you mean about networks, but loyalty is important too."

"Cute," the General said as he moved towards Ed. "But not what I meant. You're attractive, even with your obvious flaws. I could make your life very easy, or very hard."

Ed tensed as he got the General's drift. It made Ed nervous. He'd had Generals make a pass at him before, even ranks much lower than that, but none of them had been stupid enough to actually lay a hand on him. The Fullmetal Alchemist was known for his explosive temper, alchemy skills and fighting ability after all. No one was that stupid, but this man? He had no idea who he was really dealing with.

"I'm flatter," Ed said as he moved to walk away back to the campsite. "But I'm going to have to say thanks, but no thanks. I'm just not that way inclined."

It was a lie. Such a big one, but he had no interest in letting this man touch him in any way, shape or form. However, he didn't get very far before the General moved to grab him. Ed turned and dodged to the side, and allowed the General to stumble.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the General growled at him. "I can make you miserable and transferred over to me in a second without worrying about how you feel about it. I have complete control if you come out of this in one piece, or just left in fuck-able pieces."

Ed clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't alchemize this shit into dust, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to get out this another way or risk everything.

"I would resign from the military," Ed declared as he dodged another grab attempt.

"You're locked in for a five year deal, Private." The General told him. "You've only served a year."

"I'll report you," Ed countered.

"You've got a damn mouth on you," the General said as he finally managed to grab Ed by the arm. "It would be better used with you on your knees."

Ed was jerked down as the General's other hand grabbed his hair. He struggled, trying to think of a way out. At the sound of a zip being undone, Ed made his decision and flung caution to the wind. He lashed out with his automail arm, hitting the man hard in the stomach, but the man just held on tighter as he gasped for air.

Ed found himself being twisted round and kicked in the back. He hit the ground and hands were on him again as well as the weight of the older man.

"I can do it this way first if you prefer," the General gasped in Ed's ear. "I can make this good for you. It just takes a little compliance. If you keep this up, I'll get you either way. Men that get sick out here are brought back to my special medical tent. From there you'll get the best medicine and I'll get everything I want from you. Imagine a cut that festers, or a cold caught from the weather. Perhaps I should check those cuts you already have?"

The General was pulling at Ed's shirt, trying to pull it up and off. Ed snapped his head back, hitting the General in the nose. The General let go of one of his arms to grab his nose. Ed used that to snap his elbow back in the Generals side before scrabbling away. This time the General didn't manage to pull him back and he ran. He didn't stop until he was back at camp.

Everyone, including the soldiers, looked at him with surprise. Concern crossed Mustang's face for a moment. Ed gave him a weak smile and moved closer to the group. He could hear General Lambert coming. Ed took his previous position in the camp and said nothing.

The General burst into the campsite red faced and puffing. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Ed. Ed stood his ground, feeling confident the man wouldn't try anything back at camp.

"Heiderich," He snapped. "You will lose everything. Nothing will be left in your possession, not even your automail."

"What?!" Ed tensed and took a step back as soldiers started to approach him. "You can't do that!"

"I can do as I see fit," the General declared. "This entire exercise is under my control."

"Sir," Falman interrupted. "I'm afraid the Private is correct. Under the military guidelines, automail comes under the definition of disability support which is not to be removed unless it is a deficit to the soldier's health. To take it would be an act against the equality and fair work policy."

The soldiers paused and for that Ed was grateful. He was not losing his automail without a fight. If he lost it, he would be a burden. Unable to assist in most basic ways and useless if they were attacked. It wasn't his purpose here to be useless. He was the protection detail.

The General looked at Falman as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Fine," the General relented. "Alchemy is here by banned except in the art of self-defence. It seems you've become too reliant on it."

With that, General Lambert grabbed one of their water pots and threw it over the fire and left. Though, he did have one more parting comment.

"Heiderich," he said in a low growl. "Do look after yourself. If you get sick or too badly hurt, I'll have to remove you from the training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed wasted no time in grabbing some spare timber and a knife from Furey who offered it upon request. He cut a flat section and was working on forming a small hole near the edge of the wood when Mustang came and kneeled next to him. He cut a small notch out so the ember could be easily tipped out when he was ready. Ed's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, but it was still hard to be accurate in the dark like this.

"Furey," he said to the man. "I need you to bring me as much kindling as we have left and make a new area for the fire so it's ready for me. Get people moving, don't do it by yourself.

"What happened out there?" Mustang asked him, sounding concerned.

"A little busy right now, Roy," Ed dismissed his as he grabbed a small branch.

Ed cut down to size so he was left with a stick about the length of his forearm with a neatly cut base. He sprinkled some dirt into the hole that he had created in the other piece of wood.

"Ed," Mustang tried again, sounding firmer. "What happened?"

Ed ignored him as he placed the smaller branch into the hole. It was just the right size. He placed one boot on the larger branch to brace it and held the smaller branch in his open palms.

"Edward," Mustang placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Help Furey," Ed ordered Mustang as he flinched away.

Ed was starting to spin the stick by rubbing his palms against one another quickly. In the same motion he was pressing downwards and moving his palms down the stick. When he reached the bottom, he would pause and move them quickly back up the top and start again.

"I need to know," Mustang tried a different tact. "Is there going to be any more possible problems during this training."

"If I don't get us some fire then there will be," Ed muttered. "It was keeping the animals away. Wolves will come at night and attack. It won't be one or two. It will be a pack."

"That's not what I meant," Mustang sighed.

"This is more important right now," Ed insisted. "Go be useful. Or as much as you can be anyway."

Mustang didn't respond. Instead, he did what Ed wanted and left. Ed focused on his task. As a child, this would have taken him and Al hours to do. That was due to being young, weak and inexperienced. He was none of those things now, plus he had his anger and agitation fuelling him as he put everything into making fire.

Furey had approached him, bringing him the kindling Ed had asked for. Ed instructed him as he continued his work about how he needed the kindling arranged. Furey nodded and said very little on the matter as he did as he was told. At least he had the sense to just leave well enough alone. It was after all, going to be a long night before they would ready or even prepared enough to sleep. Ed wasn't sure he would sleep tonight. He was just so worked up.

It was just over forty minutes later that Ed could smell smoke. He grinned and continued to work hard. It was only when he saw the small embers light that he stopped what he was doing. Very carefully, he tipped the ember onto a leaf and placed it into the kindling Furey passed him. Very carefully, Ed brought the kindling to his face and blew gently into it. He was careful not blow too hard and or too little. He blew a few times, his eyes looking for signs it would take to the kindling. Everyone could see his grin when a small flame appeared from the kindling. Ed kept the fire mostly in his right hand as he transferred it to their new fire area. Ed carefully feed it small branches and twigs to help it grow.

"How often do you actually have to do stuff like this?" Havoc asked over his shoulder.

"Probably about half of my missions," Ed admitted as he moved onto feeding the fire larger branches. "People seem to forget the whole 'hero of the people' shit when they're mad at the military. Sometimes I get a place to sleep and have to pay a shit load for that and food. Sometimes I don't get anything and chased out of town. Just depends on the situation and when Central is fucking everyone over."

"That sounds…" Havoc started and trailed off.

"Like not a lot of fun," Furey finished for him. "It isn't really that bad, right? I don't normally get a bad reception when I have to travel for work."

"You're likeable, Furey." Ed smiled at him as he moved back a little from the fire. "I'm not that likeable. I'm a dog of the military and that's what people see when they see the watch. They forget that I'm there to help them."

"You're likeable, Chief," Havoc argued. "I love it when you come into the office. I get to hear your stories, play cards with you and shot the breeze."

"Not everyone takes the time to get to know me," Ed shrugged. "But I'm glad you like talking to me. I like talking to you when I get back. Makes me feel glad to be back."

"Well it's their loss," Havoc shrugged.

"Thanks guys," Ed smiled before he got up. "Better reset our trap."

Ed took off in the direction the soldiers had come from. He would fix that first before checking the rest. It was there, that Mustang seemed to corner him again with his questions.

"Tell me what happened," Mustang ordered.

"Still busy," Ed tried as he worked.

"I know you can multitask," Mustang commented. "Talk."

"The General offered me a position on his staff," Ed said truthfully.

"That wouldn't make you run back to camp like that," Mustang accused. "You've never had a problem refusing others before. Why was this one different?"

"Would it make a difference if I said that I didn't want to talk about it?" Ed tried as he continued his work.

"No," Mustang said as he put a hand on Ed's shoulder, only to have it quickly shrugged off. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything," Ed said, a half-truth.

General Lambert hadn't managed to really do anything. To get hold of and start to get a feel. Nothing more. Ed didn't let it get that far. He would have used his alchemy if it had gone too far. Then the stupid General would know who was fucking messing with. He felt stupid that despite so little happening that he felt so jumpy.

"What did he try to do?" Mustang said as they started to move along to fix more of the alert system.

Ed stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. From the faint glow of their camp fire, Ed could see the concern. It made Ed feel suddenly feel very tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"He tried to cop a feel," Ed finally admitted. "Said he wanted me under him. He said a lot of shitty stuff. Stuff he can't actually make happen. He is so going down when this is all over. I'm sure he's in on what's going on with you. He implied he had a lot of control over what would happen with us. More than the file said he should. I think the attacks will get worse now. I have no doubt in my mind this man is a sick fucker."

Mustang said nothing for a moment, but his eyes hardened. He seemed to be taking in everything Ed had said. Ed went back to what he was doing. Meanwhile, his mind was thinking about what else had to do. They had to make new sleeping arrangements with three tents now missing. In his head, he was already making plans to perhaps create a shared sleeping space. It would be cramped, but at least everyone would have somewhere to sleep. Ed wouldn't mind sleeping by the fire; it would give everyone more room and mean that no one would have to suffer the cold his automail would bring in the night. Plus he didn't really want to in close quarters with anyone right now.

"How far did he get?" Mustang said suddenly.

"He got his hand up my shirt," Ed said quietly. "He got a smack in the head and a jab in the ribs for it. He said he was checking my injuries for signs of infection."

"I bet if he knew who you were," Mustang replied. "He would shit himself and be grateful that was all he got from you."

"Somehow," Ed said, thinking out loud. "I think that he would just see it as a challenge. Doesn't seem like the type to back down. I don't care if I get court marshalled; I'm going to make sure he regrets ever meeting me once this is all over."

"Edward," Mustang forced Ed to turn and face him. "You will not go near him. At least not alone. Would you really deny me the pleasure of burning him for daring to try something on one of my staff?"

For a moment, Ed though that that comment was going to run a lot more personal than just 'one of his staff'. It was a reminder that Mustang didn't see him that way. He was always protective of everyone after all. Why had Ed thought now would be any different was beyond him.

"I would never think to deny you like that," Ed smiled gently. "Unless it was raining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Ed hours to construct their joint tent and it was as he predicted. It was just too small. Perfect without him and the guard, but still very cosy. If he or Mustang could have used alchemy they could have really maximized the material being used. Hawkeye had given everyone a look about what she expected them to do and not do. Ed rolled his eyes. Like anyone would have the balls to try anything on her even without her gun.

Ed had volunteered for the first shift and sat by the fire. With just him gone, there was the obvious poking out of limbs and a head that was seen from the outside. No one sounded happy in there. There was a lot of complaining about arms, legs and farts. However, there was never a complaint about someone being cold. It wasn't a complaint Ed was about to add to the mix by trying to add himself to the mix when he woke up the next person.

He had woken up Furey before laying down by the fire. Furey had tried to get him to go into the tent, but he was ignored. Ed was so tired, but he didn't fall asleep. Perhaps he dozed here or there. He must have because at some point during Falman's watch, he had turned into Mustang. Previous to this, Ed had heard every shift change.

"You're an idiot," Mustang said quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to sleep," Ed said as he rolled over so Mustang couldn't see his face.

"Why not in the tent?" Mustang continued.

"Not enough room," Ed yawned. "I'm happy here. Not the first time I've slept by a fire. Not going to rain tonight."

"You're an idiot," Mustang repeated. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should. You should stop trying to do a lot of things alone."

"Not alone," Ed muttered. "I've got you to bother me and keep me from sleeping. No different to in there, just not an arm in my back because of it."

"It wasn't that bad," Mustang said, not sounding completely honest.

"Whatever," Ed yawned again. "Just keep watch like you're meant to. Lectures can be saved for another time."

"Goodnight, Edward," Mustang said softly.

"Night," Ed replied as his eyes closed.

It wasn't long after that when he finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It quickly became a new sport to shadow Ed as he hunted or scavenged for food. Members of the group were taking turns when he went out in the quest for food. They had all tried to come, but after a few tries of that, Ed had been forced to limit the amount of people with him. They just made too much noise for him to do his job properly. He was more than happy to have them all watch him set a trap or two, but when they didn't bring in a meal he needed to physically hunt for his food. A large group was too noisy and brought too many smells into the environment for the animals to notice.

Mustang was the only one that went on every trip. Ed refused to leave him behind in case something happened. Hawkeye didn't seem happy about this, but Ed secretly enjoyed his time with Mustang, especially when it was just the two of them. It was silly, but to have Mustang's undivided attention was something he wasn't exactly used to.

The first two days of the new week hadn't brought them very much in the way of struggles. Apart from their sleeping situation, everything was as it had been the week before. They were much more organised in making sure the fire didn't go out at any stage to save Ed the effort of having to work the hand drill method again, for which he was grateful. While it didn't take him long, it was hard work even with one untiring automail arm.

Breda had made more of an attempt to be more proactive in the group, but his smartass remarks were still sharp and full of complain. Hawkeye was different in terms of she just got on with what needed to be done. Still as silent as the previous week, but more proactive. Ed wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He'd just have to wait and see.

With all the extra activities Ed was doing to make sure everything ran smoothly for the group, he found his back acting up again. Sleeping on the ground wasn't helping, but there was very little they could do about that. He had Furey walk on his back to help relief the pressure. Mustang had offered his assistance as well, but Ed couldn't take the embarrassment of what happened last time so he declined every time.

It was on day four of week two when things started to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed gasped as his automail ports felt like they were in one of Winry's workshop vices being tightened ruthlessly. It startled him and brought his mind forcefully into the waking world. During the night he had felt the pain slowly increase, but that was nothing compared to this. He tried to curl up, but any movement just caused the pain to flare up. He hissed through his teeth at the painful sensation. His breathing was coming in and out fast as he tried to deal with the pain. A layer of sweat was building on his brow and his heart was thumping loud and fast. His stomach churned uncomfortably, making him feel nauseas.

A hand on his left shoulder caused him to open one eye as his face screwed up in pain. It was Furey looking at him with concern. There was a faint light of sun indicating it was dusk, but the clouds behind Furey were so dark and heavy with rain.

"Edward?" Furey said gently. "What's wrong?"

"Going…" Ed panted. "To be… a storm…"

"What can I do?" Furey asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Ed hissed as another wave of severe pain hit him.

It was true. In a bad attack like this, only the best narcotics could hope to help him and they only sent him into oblivion until the pain could pass. It was rare he had an attack this bad, normally because he could avoid the weather when it got this bad and stay inside and rest. Normally he would have access to a weather forecast and plan around something like this, but obviously he didn't have that right now.

Ed turned his head slightly to the side and threw up. Not a lot came up, but he felt better afterwards. He hadn't noticed Furey had left until he had returned with Mustang and Falman.

"Ed," Mustang's hand swept the hair off his sweaty brow. "You're burning up."

"It'll pass…" Ed insisted.

"It wasn't this bad the other night," Mustang stated.

"Little rain then…" Ed explained. "Lots now… Lightning… Coming…"

Falman unzipped Ed's jacket carefully. Ed tried to ward off the hands, but another burst of pain had his back arching off the floor as a small whimper escaped him.

"Just a moment, Edward." Falman said quietly. "I need to see the port. If it is inflamed then this could be serious enough that we might have to send for help."

"NO!" Ed screamed and tried to move away from the hands. "No!"

If he had to be taken out of training for medical reasons then General Lambert would get him. He couldn't leave now! What would happen to Mustang? He looked over at Mustang with a desperate look.

"I don't think there is much we can do without help," Mustang said gently.

"Then do nothing!" Ed snapped as Falman continued what he was doing. "It'll pass…"

Falman pulled up Ed's shirt and started to gently press around the port. Ed swore profusely at the man as it set off more pain.

"Sir," Falman turned to Mustang. "This is bad. He needs medicine. Perhaps if we disconnected the limbs?"

"Won't help…" Ed interrupted. "It's the… Ports… Not the limbs…All they…Can give me… is painkillers…"

"Which is more than we can give you," Falman said as he gently pressed through the leg of Ed's pants.

"STOP!" Ed screamed at him.

The pressure was gone and Ed went limp. The pain returned to the level it was at when he woke up. The pressure had increased it significantly and brought it close to what he felt during the surgery. There was a lot of chatter around him, but he couldn't focus on it now. He just wanted to sleep, but the pain wouldn't let him.

What was it? Hours? Minutes? Before he noticed someone at his side touching him again. He opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. It was Mustang.

"We're going to move you to the tent," he explained carefully. "It might hurt a little, but we're going to be as gentle as possible."

Ed nodded slightly, not feeling up to a fight. Just so long as it was their tent and not the General's. Suddenly, there were many hands on him, lifting him slightly before he was put down pretty much in the same spot. He hissed slightly at the pain. Beneath him, he could feel what he was sure was a sleeping bag that had been unfolded out. Without much of a delay, he was up in the air again, but being carried on the sleeping bag. It didn't hurt as much as being touched, plus it was soft.

It wasn't long before he had stopped moving and his view of the sky went missing and was replaced by tent canvas and tarps. A cold cloth was placed on his forehead. It was soothing, causing his eyes to close again.

"Did you want some water, Chief?" Came Havoc's voice.

"No," Ed rasped. "Thanks…"

"You'll get dehydrated," Falman's voice warned him.

"Just throw it up," Ed told them quietly. "Later."

"Rest then," Falman said.

Ed found himself nodding a little, but sleep was impossible without the help of drugs at this stage.

"Food…" He said suddenly, his eyes opening.

"You want some?" Falman frowned.

"No," Ed replied. "Have to get… for everyone…"

"Not today," Mustang said on the other side of him. "We'll check your traps, look for the other things you have shown us. We'll be okay. Just rest. I'll expect you up and being your usual annoying self by dinner time."

"You're annoying…" Ed relaxed slightly. "You shouldn't leave… They'll come…"

"I can't leave you here like this, Ed." Mustang admitted. "Don't worry about me. Focus on yourself for now."

"The rain…" Ed stressed. "Your gloves…"

"I'll keep them dry," Mustang promised. "Now rest. We've got it in hand."

"But…" Ed tried, feeling frustrated.

"Rest," Mustang repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed spent the day resting without really resting. Mustang didn't leave his side the whole time except to get something quickly just outside the tent. Everyone was extra vigilant in case of an attack when one of their own was down. Ed and Mustang didn't talk much. Ed had managed some water without throwing it back up, but hadn't even tried to have food as of yet.

It happened very suddenly, when everyone, but Mustang had left to check the traps for lunch. Ed didn't even notice the wolves until Mustang had snapped his fingers. He tried to get up, to help, but he was easily knocked down by a wolf that rushed past him to get to Mustang. A strangled yell was caught in his throat as he tried to warn the man, but the wolf was ash before he even got close. Another way of pain caused his vision to go black.

By the time his vision returned it was already over. Ed looked around frantically from his spot on the floor. He couldn't see any more animals, but he had also lost sight of Mustang. His heart thumped loudly in his ears when he realised he was alone. Panic started to fill him as he struggled to get to his knees.

"Roy?" He rasped; his voice too quiet to his own ears. "Roy?"

His left knee burned with the weight he put on it as if the knee itself was flesh again. Ed knew it was really the port that was in pain rather than his long lost knee. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he moved towards the entrance to the tent. Barely making it a few steps, he found the Earth tilting. The jarring impact of his body hitting the ground, caused a small sound to escape him.

"Ed?" Came a voice. "What are you doing?"

Ed opened his eyes to see Mustang kneeling next to him.

"Where?" Ed rasped.

"I had to go make sure there were no more lurking around the campsite," Mustang explained. "They set off your alarm system. I had to go reset it. Did they hurt you?"

Ed shook his head slightly and allowed himself to relax.

"You?" Ed sighed.

"Not even a scratch," Roy promised. "Told you I could look after myself. Now let's get you more comfortable again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours after lunch, when the rest of the team had returned, it started to bucket down with rain. It meant that soon, everyone was in the tent and due to the lack of materials, the fire had been unable to be saved. In preparation they had moved all their firewood inside the tent in hopes of keeping it as dry as possible. Mustang didn't want to risk a fire inside the tent in such a cramped area and didn't like his chances of starting it without Ed's help.

Dinner was cold left over rations. There wasn't much left, but enough to go round at least. Ed had even managed to eat some, but let the others eat the rest. It wasn't long after dinner that the lightning started. That was when the real pain started for Ed. He was shivering like mad with the pain and had short, ragged breathing.

More than once there had been an argument over what to do. Some voted that they should get help and Mustang stood firmly against it when Ed was unable to vocalize his arguments. Mustang had been kind enough not to tell them about what General Lambert had said and just kept it to the suspicion that the General was possibly aligned with the enemy.

Late into the night finally some of the pain started to fade enough to allow Ed to doze. He couldn't have been more grateful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed had no idea what woke him, but something had. His ports were still throbbing, but low enough that he could move a little. Everyone was snuggled in close around him. He had Mustang to his right, arms wrapped around Ed while Havoc was pressed up against him on his left. Ed looked around and saw Falman was on guard duty by the entrance to the tent. No one else looked to be awake and were practically lying on top of one another in an attempt to fit in the tent. The sound of deep breathing and snoring could be heard over the rain. It sounded like it had lessened during the night.

If Ed had to guess, he would say it was probably early in the morning. Too early to be up and he doubted he'd had more than four hours sleep. It hadn't been his best sleep, but it was better than the rest he had had during the day.

Ed laid still and listened to the world around him, trying to pick up what it was that had woken him up in the first place. It was hard to pick up sounds from outside the tent with the rain. The rain was a soothing sound in a way and Ed was already so tired. It was no surprise he found himself starting to fall asleep again as he laid there. Suddenly, Ed heard it.

He had less than two seconds before a wolf tore through the back of the tent and launched itself at Mustang. Ed reacted instantly and yanked his right arm away from Mustang's embrace and used the forearm of his automail to block the wolf's teeth in their attempt to tear out Mustang's throat.

"Fuck!" Ed hissed. "Wake up!"

Ed's sudden movement has awaken Mustang and Havoc in an instant. Meanwhile, the jarring motion and struggle with the powerful creature sent waves of pain into Ed's shoulder port, causing his to hiss in pain. The beast tore his arm from side to side in a hope of either ripping it off or at least getting it out of the way.

"Fuck!" Havoc swore loudly as he grabbed a spear.

More wolves were currently finding their way into the tent and tearing it as they forced their way in. Mustang was snapping his fingers and producing flames to try and ward off the wolves, but they didn't go far. He sent a concentrated blast at the wolf trying to tear Ed's arm off and caused it to back off. Ed rolled over and grabbed one of their spears for a weapon. He held it in his flesh hand while his metal one was poised as a shield if needed. When he got up he favoured his right leg when his leg port protested the pressure of standing.

"You alright, Ed?" Mustang asked next to him.

"If you could grill these beasts then I'll be fantastic," Ed muttered.

"It'll be my pleasure," Mustang commented.

By this point everyone in the tent either had a spear or a sword between them and the pack of wolves. Ed could see that Furey was bleeding from his arm and Hawkeye had a scratch on her face, but overall no one was hurt badly.

Ed took a swing at one of the wolves, but it didn't jump back as he would have expected, but instead ducked down and pounced. Ed thrust his automail in the wolf's path and impaled the wolf with his spear. It didn't die instantly, instead it thrashed around and tried harder to get at Ed. This wasn't normal behaviour from the animal. Like the bears, something was wrong with them. No animal would willingly put itself through so much pain in order to maim or kill another. Not unless it was an alpha fight, but even that had limitation to their behaviour.

With his hands full with one wolf, another pounced, knocking him and his current threat to the ground. His automail was trapped trying to keep a dying wolf at bay while another went for his throat. It was only a blast of flames that put the second wolf off as Havoc stepped up to keep the wolves away while Ed was down.

One by one, Mustang picked them off with his flames. They were undeterred by their weapons, but the flames worked well to force them outside where they soon became nothing more than ash. By the time the last one was ash, the one on Ed had finally died. It left Ed panting as he lay beside the wolf, not yet able to move as his automail throbbed.

At this stage Breda and Falman hauled the dead wolf away from Ed and threw it outside to join the others that had already turned to ash. Ed didn't jump up right away. He was so tired. The day before had drained him as it was without the pressure the fight and wolf had placed on his tender ports. Mustang was in his face seconds later.

"Are you hurt?" Mustang asked, obviously concerned.

"No," Ed said softly. "Furey and Hawkeye though-"

"Are already being seen to," Mustang cut him off as he placed a hand on Ed's forehead. "You're warm."

"Lingering fever from earlier," Ed shrugged him off as he sat up. "Just tired."

"Your ports?" Mustang pressed as he placed a hand on Ed's left shoulder.

"Sore," Ed admitted as he looked at the wolf's blood that covered him. "But much better then yesterday."

Mustang was already lifting Ed's shirt without permission to make sure none of the blood was his.

"I'm fine," Ed batted Mustang's hands away.

"I've heard that lie before," Mustang said as he pressed Ed's old bear wound. "This has healed nicely though. So has the one on your head."

"What would it take for you to believe me?" Ed sighed heavily as he submitted to the body check.

"A thorough physical check," Mustang said seriously.

"You've got to be kidding," Ed blushed, not wanting to admit that wouldn't be a completely bad thing. "I'm fine! I've told you everything and hid nothing during this trip. Why would I start now?"

"You're so easy to rile up," Mustang cracked a smirk.

"You…" Ed felt his mouth go dry and his face heat up even more with embarrassment. "You are such a bastard."

Ed pushed Mustang away and stormed out of the tent. He walked through the rain and down the river. The others had spoken to him or asked him what was wrong but he ignored them. He just needed some time alone. He hadn't had that in nearly two weeks. Two weeks of being around Mustang and feeling his heart being strung along by every stupid thing the man said. Did he seriously not care? Or be so stupid to not see what he was doing?

It took every restrain Ed had not to jump in the river and try to clear his head. However, the chill from the rain was already soaking through his clothes and jumping into freezing water without a hope of a fire for another hour was not a smart idea. Then again, neither was being out in this rain. That hadn't been a very smart move really.

It was so stupid. His emotions were running so high right now. It was normal for him to get emotional and touchy when his automail acted up, but being stuck out here with Roy just seemed to make his emotions run just as high as when he was a teenager. Though if anything, this trip had made one thing clear. Mustang might care for him as a friend, but would never care more than that.

Ed decided that without a doubt that he would be either transferring out of Mustang's command or quitting when they got back. He could develop a friendship better if he wasn't taking orders from the man. They did better when it didn't come down to work and military bullshit. Also, if it didn't work out as a friendship, it would give Ed the space he needed to walk away and move on. He had two good legs after all. He might as well use them.


	10. Chapter 10

There was tension at the campsite when Ed returned. Ed didn't talk to Mustang any more than necessary. He was tired. He allowed Mustang to lecture him about being out in the rain unnecessarily, but did not comment on it. This caused the older man to frown and demand to know what was wrong. Ed told him it was nothing, but it just seemed to anger the older man.

Just over a week and this would all be behind them. Maybe less if Lambert made a move and outed himself. Ed had expected him to show up after the wolf attack to try and claim people for failure through injury, but the man, nor any of his soldiers, ever came.

Ed had spent the morning, when the rain had finally stopped, rebuilding their fire. Once again, he had Furey assist him. He used the same hand drill as before. However, it took much longer than that first night they used it. Some of their wood had gotten wet during the attack with their tent being damaged which hindered their attempts.

Mustang had tried to offer some help, or at least talk to Ed, but Ed had been very quick with a snide comment about the wet wood being similar to Mustang in terms of usefulness. Furey looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Ed and Mustang bickered. Their bickering quickly became less friendly. It wasn't long before both men were sniping where they could. Ed knew somewhere in his head that he wasn't being reasonable and he couldn't understand why. The bickering ended when Ed started screaming at his commanding officer and storming off once they had their tinder lit. Ed left Furey to deal with it while Ed went back down to the river.

Once again, he was filled with an overwhelming desire to jump into the river. Instead, he took his frustration out on a tree, slamming metal and flesh fist alike into the tree until they were either bleeding and brushed or dented horribly. Winry was going to kill him, but he felt better. He cleaned his hand off in the river before heading back to camp and bandaging it. For once, Mustang didn't fuss over him or lecture him about the injury or his stupidness. Ed hadn't expected something as little as that to actually hurt. It made Ed very aware of how much of a brat he was being and it just made him feel so much worse.

He stared down at his hands and felt like he had heaviest weight on his shoulders. He hadn't even made it two weeks before doing something stupid and destroying what little friendship they had just because he was tired and sore. So damn tired. His ports ached much like his heart. There was only so much he could deal with like this. How Hughes had thought this could possibly have ended well was beyond Ed.

Somehow, Ed managed to convince Furey to tell Mustang to get ready to go out hunting. Furey seemed to understand something was wrong, but did not press the issue. Instead he just stayed close by in case Ed should need a shoulder to lean on or someone to talk to. It was amazing how this was conveyed without words.

Hawkeye joined them as they set off for their mission. She hung close to Mustang and made small talk with him. Mustang looked annoyed, frustrated and confused. To him, it probably just seemed like something a stupid kid would hold a grudge over and wasn't yet willing to try and talk it out.

Not too far from one of Ed's traps, Ed noticed a berry bush. On closer inspection he found the berries were edible. He delegated the task of collecting the berries to Mustang and Hawkeye, while he and Furey inspected the traps.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Furey asked quietly while they carefully re-set their trap.

"Not really," Ed replied just as quietly. "But thanks anyway."

"You shouldn't bottle it up," Furey said gently, before adding with a small smile. "I'm not sure if you or the trees could handle it."

"We'll live," Ed smiled a little. "I'm grateful, Furey. But I'm not ready to talk about it."

"At least talk to the Brigadier General," Furey suggested when they were finished. "I don't know what happened, but he doesn't seem to get it either."

"It's not his fault," Ed said honestly, after all, Mustang wasn't the one behaving like a child. "I'm just a little fucked up and a few words seemed to make the world of difference. Maybe I have cabin fever. I'm not used to being around people for this long, let alone someone who likes to push my buttons."

"You're not fucked up," Furey said firmly. "If it's not his fault, tell him. He should know that much at least."

"I know," Ed sighed as he looked over to where Mustang was. "It's just… I don't know."

"Think about it anyway," Furey smiled at him. "Where was the other trap again?"

Ed smiled back and went with Furey to check the other trap. It didn't have anything either. If all else failed he was going to have to do some serious hunting for dinner. As they approached Mustang and Hawkeye, they could hear their conversation.

"-Just so up and down," Mustang said quietly. "I thought we were doing fine and he suddenly goes off again. I'm trying not to provoke him, but then I slip and suddenly I have moody, agitated, teenage Ed again."

"I don't think friendship is a good idea," Hawkeye commented. "It's hard to relate to someone as young and temperamental as Edward. Perhaps a professional working relationship is how it should be left rather than reaching out. He should be investing more time in getting to know someone from his own age group anyway."

Ed stopped walking, feeling like he'd been hit hard in the stomach. He was aware that Hawkeye resented how close they had gotten lately, but this? This was low and it hurt like hell. Furey looked caught like he equally surprised by what they had heard.

"Perhaps you're right," Mustang sighed. "Just thought it would be nice to have someone to talk shop outside of work once and while. Alchemists are hardly a social bunch and finding one you can work with well on a friendship level is hard."

"It's just another week, Sir." Hawkeye reminded him. "Then things can go back to how they were. Edward would be caught up in missions and you'll be able to focus on your own goals."

It was all Ed could do to not run. He needed to though. The need to run and work the hurt out from these words. Furey took a hold of his hand and drew in his attention.

"This is why you need to talk to him," Furey said quietly.

Ed nodded slowly, feeling unsure. This is what he had wanted, right? To try a friendship even if it never became anything else. To start something before he left so there would be a reason to still keep in contact with Mustang when he quit.

Gently, Furey tugged at his hand to encourage him to continue walking. Furey made his steps loud, stopping the conversation where it was without letting on to what they had heard. Sometimes Ed forgot how reliable Furey could be when needed as a friend. It helped the hurt a little.

"Any luck?" Mustang asked, as if the conversation he'd been having hadn't happened.

"None," Ed said honestly, forcing himself to sound better then he felt. "Hopefully we'll have more luck for dinner. I'd rather not hunt today unless I have to."

"Looks like this will have to do til then," Mustang said as he looked down at his shirt which he had pulled the hem up to form a pouch for the berries.

Ed's eyes lingered slightly at Mustang's waistband where the skin now peaked out under the shirt-pouch of berries. He brought his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, as he felt his heart sink. It was not for him to look at after all.

"Sure," Ed responded before he took the lead in walking them back to camp.

"Ed?" He heard Mustang say behind him, but he didn't pause. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired," Ed brushed the question off.

Mustang didn't pursue it and for the Ed was extremely grateful. He marched them back to camp with haste and only felt relieved when he was by the side of the fire munching on the berries Mustang had handed him. He had thanked the man and stared at the fire. His thoughts were like his transmutation circle in how they went round and round and seemed endless.

Ed was so deep in his thought that he didn't realise someone was next to him until them had grabbed him by his left arm and were dragging him up to force him to stand. Ed was startled and flinched away, only to see it was Mustang at his side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ed frowned at the older man.

"Putting you down for a nap," Mustang said sternly. "Sick of your grumpy ass mood when you're tired."

"I'm not fucking two!" Ed screech as he stood his ground against Mustang's pulling and shoving.

"Well you certainly seem to act like it," Mustang hissed at him. "I don't know what the fuck I did to set you off today, but I'm over it already. Sooner you get some sleep, the better off everyone will be."

"Fuck you," Ed spat as he pulled away.

"March your ass into that fucking tent and take a God damn nap," Mustang commanded.

"Are you ordering me around?" Ed challenged him.

"Damn right I am," Mustang confirmed. "You were sick yesterday, were attacked by wolves this morning and probably only got at most, a few hours' sleep in the last thirty hours. I have no use for you if you start making mistakes because you're _tired_."

Ed glared at Mustang and clenched his fists in anger at being treated like a child.

"I've survived on less," Ed stated. "In worse physical condition, against bigger and nastier threats, on my own during your stupid ass missions. I can handle myself just fine."

"Being by yourself is different from having people to protect and depend on you," Mustang said without hesitation.

Ed felt himself deflate a little at the moment. Mustang was right. He always was. They were depending on him for some of the most basic things like food and to form a protection with Mustang against the impending threat.

"Whatever," Ed said quietly as he walked over to the tent.

Mustang didn't follow him and didn't say anything else. It was so different to last week when Mustang had chased him off for a nap after that bear attack. There had been a connection, the start of a friendship. It had been nice. Ed was seriously regretting every word his traitorous mouth had allowed out this morning.

He curled up in a sleeping bag, but in the end, he never fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed wasn't sure how long had passed when he noticed Mustang sticking his head in the tent. He looked disappointed to see Ed awake.

"Did you manage to sleep at all?" Mustang asked quietly as he entered the tent.

Ed shook his head silently and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. They were starting to hurt, like his head had started to not long ago. His body's complaints were starting to pile up and it just added to his misery.

There a rustling of sleeping bags nearby that suggested that Mustang had sat down close by. For a while, there was a silence between them. It was horribly tense. It made Ed want to leave the tent, but what good would that do anyone, really? So he had to man up.

"I'm sorry," Ed rasped.

"Me too," Mustang whispered back, sounding like he meant it.

"What are you sorry for?" Ed frowned as he opened his eyes to look at the man. "You're not the one behaving like a brat."

"No," Mustang admitted. "But I am the one who should be more grateful. It was only your automail arm that stopped a wolf ripping my throat out this morning."

"Still doesn't give me the right to be a grumpy, little shit," Ed said as he rubbed his right shoulder gently with his left hand.

"You must be tired," Mustang said as he moved closer and pulled Ed's hand away from his shoulder. "You just insulted yourself and called yourself little. Turn over."

"I'm fine," Ed protested, seeing where this was going.

"I doubt it," Mustang said as he felt the shoulder gently. "I can feel the heat from the port through your jacket. Turn over."

"But-" Ed started, but was cut off.

"You've done a lot for us, Ed." Mustang said carefully. "Even when you weren't feeling the best, you still give everything you have to protect us. You only let us help you yesterday because you physically couldn't stop us. Let us do things for you. Little things that will mean you are maybe just that little bit less tired or sore."

Ed stared into Mustang's eyes. He felt so lost.

"Why are you so nice?" Ed asked quietly. "Even when I'm behaving in a way that would drive anyone away?"

"You're a friend," Mustang said as he gently forced Ed to roll over. "Or at least I would like to think you are."

"I wanna be," Ed mumbled as he rolled over with Mustang's help. "I don't mean to be like this. Makes me miss Al. He would normally be the one to fix or sooth my social fuck ups."

"You're not always like this," Roy said as he gently started to press down on Ed's back with his fingers. "Most days you're fine. Great to chat with and interesting to observe as you show off your skills. It's just days like today that your behaviour becomes confusing."

"Tired," Ed hissed as Mustang pressed on a tender spot. "So tired and sore. Automail sucks balls sometimes."

"I can imagine," Mustang whispered. "Is it always like this?"

"No," Ed muttered. "Rain in central isn't as bad. Hurts a little, but not this bad. Can function. Just North is nasty. We're lucky we haven't had days on end of rain."

"I'd have to agree with that," Mustang commented as he started to work his way down Ed's spine.

For a time, there was silence between them as Mustang worked his back. Slowly, but surely, Ed was starting to relax. It was funny that he felt like he could just slip off to sleep any moment now. That was, until Mustang put his hands on Ed's thigh just above the port.

"I think I'm good now," Ed said quickly, not wanting those hands that close to his groin.

"Shut it, Fullmetal." Mustang told him firmly as gently pressed the muscles. "I'm nearly done. You've been limping a lot lately. If it's because of the automail, I think it would be best we do as much as we can for it."

"But-" Ed tried.

"It's not an option," Mustang cut him off. "Just relax. I promise not to let my hands wander."

Ed turned his face down into the sleeping bag as he blushed.

"Fucking bastard," he muttered as Mustang continued his work.

In the end, it wasn't as bad as Ed had feared it might have been. Though, he never saw the end. As the muscles in his leg finally started to loosen up, he found himself dozing and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Day five and six came and went without too much hassle. Ed and Mustang had found themselves becoming friendly again. They hadn't managed to really get any food for the night on day five, and Mustang had insisted that they go without rather than have Ed hunting. Ed reluctantly listened. Though, early on day six Ed had dragged Mustang out of bed to go hunting.

They had returned from their hunting trip successful with a very large boar. It would last them all the meals that day, plus all for day seven as well. Everyone seemed content up until the night of day six. It could be anytime in the next thirty six hours that Lambert would come to put them into the last week of their training.

Night six was full of restless sleeping and a nervous guard. Nothing came of it. Day seven was just as uneasy as they waited for Amestrian soldiers to come marching up to their campsite, but they never came. Night seven was just as unease as the previous night. Perhaps this was a part of the training, testing soldiers to see how they dealt with the uncertainty that came with the wait. Ed thought it was a load of bullshit and complained about it a lot to his peers who either agreed or just nodded at his comments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At some stupid ungodly hour Ed found himself being awaken by the sound of tins rattling and yelling from outside their tent. He had found himself once again sandwiched between Mustang and Havoc, practically pinned down.

"Come out now!" A voice demanded. "Leave any and all items behind aside from the cloths on your back."

"Of course they would come now," Ed groaned. "Move your fat ass Mustang and get off of me."

"Not fat," Mustang muttered as he got up.

Ed stood and stretched as he made his way out of the tent. Surrounding their tent were about two dozen soldiers and their ass of a commander.

"Attention!" Lambert called.

Everyone fell into a salute for the higher ranking officer.

"Today marks the start of your third week," Lambert started. "To continue past this point you will have to pass another physical to prove you are in a suitable state to continue onto the last part of the test. A fail here is a fail for the whole thing. Anyone found unsuitable to continue will come back with me to the base."

Ed felt a shiver run down his spine as Lambert's eyes landed on him. This was not in the briefing. This was unexpected, and Ed had no doubt it was a stunt to try and pull any possible help away from Mustang at this point.

"You will be escorted to our trucks where the inspection will be conducted," Lambert continued. "Once that is complete, those who have passed will be transported to a new destination for their final week."

That was also not in the briefing! Ed felt very uncomfortable with everything that was happening now. It just cemented Lambert's involvement in what was going on with Mustang. So all Ed had to do was make sure he passed. His injuries were either healing or healed, either way no longer an issue. His ports were no longer as tender as they had been a few days ago. So there should be no reason to be removed. It was the same with everyone else in the team. No one had an injury that would stop them from completing this training.

Two soldiers came to stand beside every person in Mustang's unit, including Ed.

"Move out, soldiers!" Lambert ordered.

Those who didn't move immediately received a rough shove from one of the soldiers standing next to them. Ed was tempted to push back, but resisted as he moved with the group. They didn't have to travel too far when they spotted three large military trucks waiting for them with more soldiers.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye," Lambert barked. "You'll be in the first truck. Everyone else will join me in the second truck."

Hawkeye hesitated, only be roughly pushed by the soldiers surrounding her. A female nurse and doctor opened the door for her, while the men slowly marched over to the second truck. She cast a worried expression towards Mustang, but he did not look as worried as her. In his mind he was probably either ready with a plan if this went badly, or felt he could talk his way out of it should there be a need.

The back of the truck was opened up to reveal nothing, other than two doctors waiting for them. There was no divider or anything. They were going to be checked openly in front of one another. Ed felt his face heat up a little at the uncomfortable thought. Especially, when Lambert stepped into the truck, obviously with the intention of watching the whole damn thing. What a perv.

They stepped into the truck obediently with the other soldiers. The doctors entered the truck and closed the doors.

"Gentlemen," One of the doctors addressed them. "By order of General Lambert, you are required to strip for a physical. Our main goal is to check for injuries or reasons you are unable to complete the training. We would like to have this done in a timely fashion if you wouldn't mind."

Ed looked at his peers and many of them were frowning, looking a little self-conscious. At least Ed knew he wasn't alone in that feeling. Mustang was eyeing Lambert, trying to judge the situation no doubt.

"You heard the man," Mustang said loudly to them as he shrugged off his jacket. "The sooner we get this over the better."

With that Ed had to agree. Everyone started to shed their clothing. This wasn't like the showers where everyone just wanted to clean off and get out. This was poking, prodding and hands where they shouldn't go. It was also much colder in here than in the showers at Central. Ed pulled his jacket off, his eyes flicking over to Lambert who was watching him with keen interest. Fucking perv.

His shirt was thrown at the floor as he vented his frustration at the situation. He just hoped this wasn't them trying to do a clean job of disposing of them while getting Mustang. That would be a nightmare. Ed toed out of his boots and pulled his socks off before looking at his peers again. They didn't look back at him, they were busy unbuckling belts or untying their boot laces.

Fuck it!

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, with his boxers included before stepping out of them. An unpleasant draft came through gaps in the doors of the truck, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms and legs.

"Is there an order or can we just get this over with?" He asked one of the doctors gruffly.

"No order I believe," the doctor responded. "Is there General?"

"No," Lambert smiled. "Make sure you check that one carefully. We've got reason to suspect he may not have been fit for action recently."

Bastard! How closely had they watched? Would they have stormed the camp over what had happened with his ports? Doubt and suspicion circled in his mind as one of the doctors came over to him and started the exam.

Once again his eyes, ears and mouth were checked. Apart from bad breath, apparently they were fine. His heart was listened to, along with his lungs. They were fine under the circumstances. His fingers and toes were checked for circulation. They were fine, just dirty. His reflexes and balance was next. Exceptional as always, even with his recent problems. The doctor inspected his automail and went through some function tests to check for damage. It was fine, could probably use an oil though, but that could wait until he was home again.

Ed was thankful his penis, testacies and prostate exam was skipped in favour of inspecting his healing injuries. The doctor tutted and hummed as he checked Ed's head and side. There was a frown when he inspected the injuries on his hands.

"This one is fine," the doctor declared.

"Are you sure?" Lambert questioned. "He didn't look well a few days ago. No lingering sickness at all?"

"None I can see," the doctor confirmed.

"Maybe I should have a look?" Lambert's eyes wandered over Ed, making him feel self-conscious all over again.

"I think you've gotten enough of an eyeball already," Ed muttered as he grabbed his boxers.

"Disrespect towards a superior officer could get you severally punished!" Lambert growled as he stalked over.

"Well I don't see-" Ed growled back as someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Heiderich!" Mustang turned him round, and Ed wished he had kept eye contact with Lambert. "Stand down and apologize. I will not have your actions reflect upon a squad you don't belong to during your time with us."

Mustang was very naked. Very, very naked and very, very good looking. No. Sexy. He was very, very sexy. Ed kept his eyes on Mustang's as he tried to keep his expression blank, but he could feel his cheek heating up. Why did this stupid training seem to test him more and more as it progressed?

"General Lambert, Sir!" Ed turned to the perv and saluted. "I apologize for my attitude and disrespect. However, I ask that I may put my clothes back on, Sir!"

It took everything he had not to grit his teeth and bare his fangs at the man. It was a long silent minute before Lambert spoke again.

"Granted," Lambert said as he turned away to watch some of the others get examined. "This will however go on your record as a verbal warning when you return."

Ed rolled his eyes only have his head swatted by Mustang.

"What?!" Ed hissed.

"Show the General your gratitude," Mustang whispered as he moved away.

Ed sighed heavily. This is why he was so glad he didn't normally jump through hoops around the brass. It just inflated their egos and made them feel a false sense of importance.

"Thank you, Sir." Ed saluted, wanting nothing more than at least a pair of boxers on as Lambert turned back to face him.

"You will learn quickly dog," Lambert said with a smirk. "It's either that or another job more suited to your talents will be assigned to you to keep you out of trouble."

Ed kept his salute, waiting to be allowed to get dressed. His mind going over those words. They were not encouraging. Their threat not subtle, but not too blatant in their meaning. It made Ed even more uncomfortable. Lambert waited, as if he wanted the meaning to sink in before finally talking again.

"At ease," he said finally. "Once your exam is done, you may get dressed again."

Ed couldn't breathe a bigger sigh of relief as he quickly redressed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the physical examinations, everyone was cuffed and blindfolded like they had been on the way here. Though, Mustang was placed in stocks again. Once they were secure, the trucks had begun to move. The road was bumpy, but nothing too bad as of yet. Unfortunately, Ed had been unable to alter his blindfold like last time, which meant he could not see what was going on around him. Why they needed to bother this time was beyond him. They couldn't see outside the trucks, and they had no idea where their exact location had been in the first place anyway.

Everyone had passed. The doctors were pleased with their first aid skills for the time being. Lambert hadn't said too much since their examination. No one had said much actually. It was an awkward silence in the truck, only broken when someone coughed or sighed.

It was hours later when they were finally dragged out of the truck. One solider on Ed's left grabbed his arm tightly before dragged him out of the truck. From the way he was being dragged, he guessed his right arm was getting the same treatment. They walked for nearly twenty minutes blindfolded. Ed could hear people around him stumbling occasionally; alerting him he was still with Breda and Havoc at least from the sound of their voices. It was an uncomfortable thought to think they might get split up. He hoped it wouldn't happen. In the briefing it had said they would stay together at all times unless team members decided to walk off, or had to pulled out of the training for medical reasons. Then again, this hadn't been the briefing either.

Without warning, he was turned around many times before he was forced down onto his knees by the men holding him.

"This is where we leave you," came a man's voice. "Do not move from your position for two minutes at least. Only then can you remove your blind folds. The keys for your cuffs and stocks are-"

The man was cut off by gun fire. Ed hit the ground before ripped off his blindfold to see the soldiers around him being cut down by gun fire. The rest of his team were there and also hitting the ground ripping off their blindfolds as well. Ed moved quickly over to Mustang, keeping low to the ground and pulling the man down. Everyone else was quick to join him.

"Ah!" Came a Drachman accented voice. "There you are Brigadier General! For a moment I feared you had been taken down prematurely. If you could be so kind as to come with me, I'm sure this can be a much more pleasant experience for you."

They looked up to see a Drachman soldier, holding a gun pointed in their direction and he wasn't alone. Other Drachman soldiers stood around them, their guns levels at the group. There were at least thirty of them. The bodies of dead Amestrian soldiers lay dead around them. From the looks of things they were all lower ranks.

"Who are you?" Mustang demanded to know.

"It is not important," the Drachman shrugged. "I am one of many, and there are many one's. Now step away from your subordinates. If you would be so kind?"

"What is your purpose?" Mustang ignored the order.

"A dead man has no use for such information," the Drachman frowned. "Either move, or your subordinates will be cut down while we drag you away. You'll be made to watch as we torture them one by one. It is said you never truly know a man until you have seen him at his lowest, when he is bare and vulnerable. If you like, I can introduce you to your real men. Or woman in some cases."

Mustang looked at them and seemed to be considering this for a moment.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" Ed hissed quietly. "I doubt they'll let us live regardless."

"I apologize," the Drachman spoke again. "I'm not a very patient man. You have until the count of five."

"This isn't your decision, Ed." Mustang informed him.

"Sure as fuck it is when I've been put here to get you back to Central in one piece!" Ed snapped at the older man.

"One."

"If there is a chance you can get out of here-" Mustang tried.

"Then we're taking you with us." Ed cut him off.

"Two."

"Being rash could get everyone killed!" Mustang hissed.

"Being submissive will be no better!" Ed insisted.

"Three."

"Guys!" Havoc interrupted. "We don't have time for this shit. Tell me you have a plan."

"Four."

"Fuck it!" Ed said as he clapped his hands.

"Five."

Gun fire went off around them, only to be blocked by Ed's walls. Quickly, Ed clapped away their cuffs and stocks.

"There are too many of them to fight," Ed clapped his hands again to widen and extend his wall. "I think our best option is to run for it."

Mustang didn't look convinced, but then again, he was probably still all for trading himself for the sake of his subordinates.

"What other options do we have when they have guns?" Ed pressed his commanding officer. "Don't get me wrong, if it comes down to it I'll see if I can fight our way out, but is that our best option right now?"

"Fine," Mustang sighed. "Let's go."

They took off running into the landscape. Ed spared a glance at his barrier. They were barely twenty metres away from it when enemy soldiers were coming over the top or around the edge. He clapped his hands and touched the ground in order to not only create another wall, but to send backward with enough force to crush anyone that was caught between it and his first wall. The ground shock as it impacted, causing some of their group to stumble a little, but continued running. Mustang looked back at him, but said nothing.

It was in that moment that Mustang fell.

Fell wasn't really what happened. Instead it was more like his left leg collapsed beneath him, causing the rest of him to go down as well. The soft sound of a bullet impacting into flesh was heard at the same time. Mustang cried out as he went down.

Ed yelled loudly for everyone to get down as he created another barrier around them. Hawkeye and Havoc were already at Mustang's side, with everyone else only a step behind them.

"What happened?!" Breda demanded.

"Sniper rifle," Hawkeye answered shortly.

"Roy?" Ed called out as he reached him. "Bastard?"

The man didn't answer them. He had hit his head as he went down on a large rock.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit!" Ed cursed loudly as he kneeled by Mustang's head.

Carefully, he lifted the man's head to inspect the damage. There was a large gash from the impact with the rock, but it didn't appear to mean there was a crack or anything more severe than that. The gash was just above his left eyebrow and stretched around his head to his left temple. As head wounds do, it was already bleeding a lot. At the sound of dogs barking not too far, it became apparent that they didn't have time for a full examination right here and now.

However, the bullet wound was bleeding far more heavily. Not enough to suggest an artery was hit, but enough that it could still be fatal with blood lose if they weren't careful. They couldn't wait to treat this one. Ed pulled off his jacket and shirt before clapping. He transmuted the shirt into a pressure bandage. Quickly, he wrapped it around Mustang's leg and head, hoping that the filthy material wouldn't cause an infection before he could do something better. With another clap, he reformed what he hadn't used back into a shirt. It was roughly the same size, but was now a short sleeve instead of a long sleeve. He quickly pulled it on with his jacket.

"We need to keep moving," Ed said, looking at Havoc. "Help me get him on my back."

"Boss?" Havoc looked unsure.

"We need to be able to move quickly," Ed insisted. "I'll be fine."

Havoc didn't argue the point as the barking was getting closer. Falman stepped up to give Havoc and Ed a hand as Ed pulled Mustang's arms around his shoulders and grasped the man's thighs to hold him firmly in position. Ed looked down to make sure his hand wasn't doing any more damage to the wound on his thigh.

As soon as Ed felt he had Mustang secure, he started moving. He started slow for a few steps, but quickly picked up in speed as he became more comfortable with the weight on his back. The team fell into a run with him. Within minutes Ed was running at the same speed and pace he had been before Mustang had been shot.

The sound of dogs barking and Drachman accents could be heard as they reached a river. Ed came to an abrupt stop at the water's edge and was nearly sent toppling into the water with the weight on his back upsetting his balance. Ed looked around and weighed the situation in his head.

"Follow the river, kid?" Breda panted next to him.

"Thinking it would be for the best," Ed took a deep breath and tried to get his heart rate to lower. "Might be a good way to lose the dogs if we walk in water."

"We get to walk?" Breda looked more than a little hopefully.

"If you want to have a chat with the Drachmen back there," Ed adjusted his grip on Mustang before he stepped into the water. "Cross over to the other side and stay in the shallows. With any luck we can get some distance."

They all went into the water. It was about waist high in the middle. Or a really just over waist high on Ed. Ed hitched Mustang up higher to keep the leg wound out of the water. He really needed to check it and wrap it properly to try and prevent some infection. Once Ed was across the other side of the river with the others, they started to pick up the pace.

The river was similar to the one that had run by their camp. If they were lucky, it was the same one. If they could lose the Drachman soldiers it would a good resource to stay close by. Their other one had fish and had been a good source of water. The river twisted in and around trees, changing its width and depth suddenly and often with very little warning. Everyone was starting to slow down, growing tired as they not only had to run, but fight the resistance the water offered them.

Eventually, when the barking of dogs could no longer be heard, it was Hawkeye that called it.

"Stop," She panted heavily. "Ten minutes."

No one argued. They walked the few steps out of the river and collapsed.

"Too…" Breda breathed. "Much!"

Carefully, Ed unloaded Mustang against a tree, before taking up a seat next to him. He took the time to inspect Mustang's leg. Ed observed that blood has bleed through the bandage around the back of Mustang's leg, suggesting that was where the entry wound was. It wasn't excessive, hopefully meaning that Mustang was clotting on his own, which was good news. However, what was not, was the lack of exit wound. Shit!

"Of course," Ed sighed heavily and looked Mustang's face. "You don't do anything by halves, unless it's a fucking bullet wound. Got stuck halfway. Hope it didn't break your fucking leg or something by hitting a bone."

"What?" Havoc looked at Ed.

"Sorry," Ed shrugged. "Talking to myself."

"He might have a broken leg?" Havoc pressed.

"I won't know until we find a safe place to hide," Ed said. "I'm not going to look at it out here in the open. If he does, we'll need time to split it and dress the wound. No point in removing the bullet, it would just add to the risk of infection out here at this stage."

"Fucking great," Havoc sighed. "I'm over it. I want a fag."

"I'll second that," Breda groaned.

"You don't smoke," Fuery frowned.

"After the past two weeks," Breda looked at Fuery. "I'm considering it. If this can't kill me, then neither can the cancer sticks."

"Famous last words," Ed rolled his eyes.

Carefully, he inspected Mustang's head again. The gash had caused blood to pour down Mustang's face, painting his left eye and check in blood. The wound had clotted by now, but it made Mustang look even more like shit. Never mind the fact he was pale and still out for the count.

The sound of a branch snapping caught Ed's attention. He looked over Mustang's shoulder to see a snow leopard only about twenty paces away from him and still advancing. Movement in his peripheral vision reveals more snow leopards not too far away from Havoc and Breda.

"Guys," Ed said, trying to get everyone's attention. "We've got trouble."

One by one, each of the team became aware of the advancing animals around them.

"We surely aren't that far north, right?" Breda says, fear evident in his voice.

"They have been known to occupy southern parts of the Northern district," Falman explains as he gets to his feet.

Slowly, everyone moves closer to Ed and Mustang. Ed clapped his hands quietly and pressed them to the ground. A large spear formed out of the ground. He took it, braking the sharp tip off of the ground and pointed it at the nearest snow leopard. Another clap, and a barrier started to form around the team, circling around the tree that had Mustang propped up.

"Edward?" Fuery asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," Ed reassured his friend. "Just keep an eye on Mustang for me."

"Well this was certainly a surprise," came a feminine voice with a Cretan accent from behind Ed.

Ed turned his head carefully, trying not to create an opening for the animal. A woman in a black coat walked out into the open. She was tall, light features and had an air of arrogance to her.

"There was only meant to be one alchemist," she explained. "As if you hadn't been a big enough of an obstacle before."

Ed didn't say anything. His eyes were on her arms. Over the coat, were metal arm bands, about twenty of them. There was a faint blue glow to each of them, indicating the use of alchemy. She touched one, and suddenly one of the snow leopards lunched itself at Ed. Ed spun around to the side to avoid the animal, and in the same motion as he turn, he thrust his spear into the back of beast. It went down quickly. Ed retracted his spear and used it to sever the head from the animal. Ed observed that the glow she touched faded at the death of the animal.

"So you're the reason the animals have been behaving oddly," Ed frowned.

"It's a wonderful piece of alchemy, isn't it?" She declared. "It does have potential for human use, but animals don't tend to fight it as aggressively."

"You're a sick fuck," Ed hissed.

"Amateurs just can't appreciate a Master's work," She smiled at him as she ran a hand over her other arm.

The snow leopards sprang into action; all heading for Ed. Ed dropped down and clapped his hands. With their situation as desperate as it was, he threw away caution as he willed the earth to move. Spikes formed quickly, puncturing and impaling the animals. Ed felt a small amount of guilt. It wasn't even their fault that they had to die. It was hers.

"You're no fun at all," she pouted as her hand hovered over the other arm. "A little too resourceful for some nobody among the ranks I would think. Who are you really, boy?"

Ed picked up his spear and advanced on her. The sound of barking was heard again, indicating they really didn't have time for this.

"I'm just a country boy," he said as he closed the distance between them. "Who just wants to serve his fucking country."

"I doubt that!" She snapped as she activated a few other bands.

"Don't care," Ed snapped as jumped over the snow leopards, his spear raised.

Using his automail arm, Ed launched the spear at the woman with as much force as he could manage. Normally, Ed aimed to incapacitate rather than kill. However, he wasn't a child anymore. Sometimes it really was just the best outcome. With this woman dead, chances were that the enemy still would be unaware of the extent of his alchemic abilities, and also it would mean that the animals in the area wouldn't be after them anymore. Unless it was of their own intention or this group had another alchemist who could do the same thing.

The spear shot through the air towards the woman, but missed as she rolled to the side to avoid it.

"You're not a master," Ed told her as he landed and clapped his automail into a blade. "A real master fights their own battles rather than forcing others to do it for them. You're a coward."

"You're a fool then," she laughed at him as she drew her own sword. "A boy playing solider among men."

"A boy is more than a match for you," he countered as he lunged for her.

She just grunted as she parried his blade to right and spun to strike him on the left. Ed ducked under her blade and then sprung up into a backflip. As his body flew up, he landed a hard kick to her jaw which sent her flying backwards to the ground. Ed landed easily near his spear which had only been a few steps behind him. He picked it up before rushing towards her.

"A monkey might be a little more accurate," she spat at him in anger. "You are a fool to protect that monster!"

"But he's mine to protect," Ed said, mostly to himself.

The woman ran her arm along her other arm. Suddenly, the remaining snow leopards came towards him with the obvious intent to kill. Ed clapped his hands and sent spikes towards them, but they jumped to the side. Ed himself quickly had to jump to the side when the woman slashed her sword down where his head had just been. Throwing his spear first at the woman and then dodging the animal attacks that came from behind him that quickly distracted him from his opponent. It was only when the animals suddenly stopped and fled that Ed located her again.

She was impaled on one of his spike. It looks like she tripped when she dodged his spear and landed on a spike. Her harsh breathing could still be heard. The sight made him feel ill. It wasn't easy taking a life or making the hard choices. Even when there wasn't any other choice to make. However, due to the spike having hit a main artery, it seemed that ending her suffering wasn't a choice he had to make. She stopped breathing just a few minutes later. With another clap the spear, spikes and barrier disappeared, leaving the corpse as the only evidence for what had taken place. Ed stared at it for a moment, before clapping again. The body sunk into the ground, leaving no evidence that they had even been here.

"You okay, boss?" Havoc asked.

"We need to leave," Ed said.

"Any idea where the hell we should be going?" Breda frowned at him, not getting up just yet.

"This river is leading us in a southerly direction if we continue to follow it," Ed said as he checked his bearings. "South is our best bet. If there is anyone out here that could help us, they'll be near a river. Also, it'll be a good resource for us."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan to me," Havoc nodded.

"Agreed," Hawkeye added.

"We'll stop as soon as there is somewhere we can hide," Ed reassured them as the barking got closer. "But right now we're sitting ducks."

"Then let's go," Hawkeye said.

Havoc assisted Ed with getting Mustang back on his back. The man was still completely out of it. Apparently, while the barrier had been up, the others had tried to wake him in a number of different ways. They reported that they had no success. It worried Ed. Mustang had been out for at least forty minutes now. It wasn't a dramatic amount of time, but he really just wanted to know that the man was okay. Besides having a bullet lodged in his leg that is.

They continued at a similar pace to before. Mustang was heavy, but Ed didn't let it slow him down. If anything he was the one leading them once again. Sheer stubbornness didn't allow him to go any slower than necessary. Though he wondered if everyone was letting him set the pace, or if they were simply too tired after two weeks out roughing it and it was starting to show.

Up ahead, a loud roaring of water could be heard. The barking behind them continued to grow, suggesting that their pursuers were catching up to them. Ed felt his heart racing as he tried to think of possible outcomes or plans. The landscape so far offered them very little that could assist them in their escape. The dogs would follow them, no matter what they did if following the river wasn't helping.

As the river went around a bend, it revealed a cliff that the water raced off of to form a waterfall.

Breda came to a stop twenty metres from the edge with everyone else.

"Now what?" He panted.

Carefully, Ed unloaded Mustang and left him with Havoc. He quickly and carefully jogged to the edge of the cliff. As he peaked over the edge, he saw the waterfall was quite a drop. At least seven stories up. Maybe eight stories even. At the bottom the water pooled into a lake, before the river continued off into dense tree area. This could be exactly what they needed.

"We go down the waterfall," Ed decided.

"What?" Falman frowned.

"With alchemy," Ed explained. "Not going to make you jump or climb. I see a nice overhang; I might be able to make a cave for us to rest."

"I like that idea," Breda smiled a little.

Falman and Havoc carried Mustang over to Ed, while the rest of the group was already there. Ed kneeled down in the water and clapped his hands.

"I'll try and keep this as smooth as possible," he warned them as he put his hands into the water and pressed them into the river bed below. "But it may get a little bumpy."

Everyone got low for a better centre of gravity. Out of the river bed, Ed created a platform, trying to make it as large as possible without making the size a problem for him to work with. The edge of the cliff that became their platform, slowly and steadily started to move down. The edge that was still connected to the rock and earth of the lift shone a bright blue as it transmuted again and again, giving them their mode of transport down the cliff. Water rained down on them, drenching them as they went.

The barking was growing dangerously close when Ed was only a third of the way down. He took his hands away from the platform. It was a sudden stop, but due to their slow speed, it didn't seem to have any negative consequences. Ed motioned for everyone to clear a path so he could reach the wall of the cliff. Carefully, everyone moved out of his way. Another clap of his hands and suddenly they were moving into the cliff as it became more of a cave. Ed moved the excess dirt out towards the cliff wall to create another overhang so their cave would not be seen.

The space he made was large enough that they would have enough space to move around in, but not excessive and unnecessary with the amount of space he gave. Once Ed had completed his work, the sound of the water falling past the opening could clearly be heard. The only down side was it blocked out the sound of the dogs barking. It left them with no idea of if anyone was up there or if they were going to be found. With any luck, the Drachmen soldiers would think they had doubled back rather then used alchemy to work their way down.

Ed didn't waste any time drying everyone off with a clap of his hands. Expect for their hair. He had never been able to master that one. Every time he tried it just made things worse.

Hawkeye was already working Mustang's pants off with Havoc to get a better look at the wound. She took the bandages Ed had made and tossed them aside.

"There's no exit wound," Hawkeye frowned.

"Ed mentioned that," Havoc pointed out. "He said he might have broken his leg too."

"Possible," Falman interrupted. "But the lack of bruising would indicate that we may have been lucky to avoid that. There is obvious swelling, but that could be from the bullet wound itself rather than a broken bone."

Ed couldn't express how relieved he was that Hawkeye was finally stepping up. For the first time since they started this whole things, she was actually working towards the greater good.

"There are some plants I can use to help with his pain and prevent infection," Ed offered. "But we'll have to keep an eye for them when we're moving."

"I don't think we should move him," Hawkeye told Ed. "It could result in more complications. We're safe here."

"We need to put distance between us and the enemy," Ed countered. "We need to get towards civilization where Roy can be treated. We're all not one hundred percent due to being out here for two weeks. His immune system will be vulnerable, even more so with two open wounds. The bullet wound has sealed itself, but there is still a high chance of infection."

"Moving him could mean moving the bullet and hitting an artery," Hawkeye argued. "He would bleed out before we found anything or anyone."

"We sitting around with our thumbs up our arses isn't going to do any better!" Ed snapped.

"Unlike you," Hawkeye glared. "We do have some experience in life and death situations when at war with an enemy."

"I've been to war," he said, giving her a hard look. "It might not have been an official war, but I do know what life and death situations are like with an enemy breathing down your neck."

Ed touched his side, remembering the beam that impaled him. He couldn't be more grateful that Lion King and Mr. Gorilla had gotten him to a doctor when they did. The fact that he almost didn't make it wasn't lost on him. Kimberly and the Amestris military had been after him at the time. Together the trio had spent months after that in hiding together before Greed/Ling had jointed them. They had this stupid survival training looking like a boy scouts trip.

"I appreciate that you all have knowledge and experience in this," Ed continued. "And I am open to your suggestions. However, if you're not going to step up to be the woman who runs the office for Roy, then I would rather you not give me stupid comments."

"Are you sayin-" She started, standing up.

"Man up, Lieutenant," Ed hissed. "This whole trip you have not done a great deal, but sow seeds of doubt in his ear. I honestly didn't expect this level of lack of practical application from you of all people."

Hawkeye's gaze intensified, but she didn't say another word. No one else seemed to have anything else to say on the matter either. They all looked shocked at what had just happened. Ed moved towards mouth of the cave. He called Fuery over to assist him. He formed a large bowl with alchemy and filled it with water from the falls.

"Am I being an ass again?" Ed whispered, looking at the one person he knew that would be honest with him besides Mustang.

"No," Fuery shook his head. "Everyone's letting you take the lead. Just run with it until someone else steps up, or the Brigadier General is in a condition to do it for you if you would rather not."

"Just wanted to check," Ed said as the bowl filled to the brim. "Doing this team stuff has never been my strong point in a good situation, let alone something less than good."

"I would rather you apologise when we're all safe," Fuery explained as they pulled the bowl away from the falls. "Then regret not taking control when you could have done something."

"Have I ever told you how amazing and unappreciated you are?" Ed smiled at Fuery.

"Not in so many words," Fuery beamed.

Together, Fuery and Ed brought the bowl of water over to Mustang. With a clap of the hands, the water became boiled and was left to cool while Ed inspected the bullet wound. Carefully, with the help of the others, they turned Mustang over to give them better access to it. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be broken. It was probably still going to hurt like hell though when Mustang woke up. They didn't have a lot of material for bandages, just the shirts off their backs which Ed had already given a great deal of, left with shorter sleeves from his earlier action of bandage making.

Ed weighed up the pros and cons of not bandages these wounds or using their filthy cloths to do the job. There were plants that would make a better substitute, but at the present moment, they didn't have access to plants. Perhaps when they reached the bottom of the waterfalls and continued through the trees he could find something. That then left the wound untreated beyond the basic covering they already had on it.

In the end Ed settled for cleaning the wound better and re-bandaging it. Using the sock meant for his automail foot, he created a cloth to wipe it with. Havoc made a face at this.

"What?" Ed frowned as he dunked the cloth in the water.

"You're sock?" Havoc frowned back. "Isn't that a bit… gross?"

"It's for a metal foot," Ed stated. "It's not like it sweats."

No one argued with that. It was probably the cleanest sock in the cave. At that thought, Ed split the cloth in two. Would probably be better for dressing the bullet would. The head wound should be okay until Ed could find the right plants unless they let Roy take a dive face first in the dirt anymore then he had already done so himself.

Once that was taken care of the best they could manage, Ed started to clean up the head wound. It wasn't too deep a gash. It was just the fact Mustang had been out so long that worried Ed.


	13. Chapter 13

After doing what they could for Mustang and put his pants back on, they rested for an hour. It was tense in the cave. Hawkeye stayed close to Mustang, moving his head to her knees as she carefully ran his fingers through his hair. Ed couldn't help but feel rather envious of her position.

Waiting around unfortunately allowed Ed's mind to wonder back to the alchemist he had just fought. The woman was dead, buried under a stream and no one would probably find her. Ed wondered if she had family. Were they as messed up as her? Was she a black sheep? Did she develop that alchemy? Or was she taught? When they got back Ed would have to investigate. The idea that she hinted it could be used on people unnerved him a lot. It's the sort of alchemy that should stay with the Truth and out of their hands.

After that hour, everyone, but Hawkeye came over to where Ed was sitting by the opening to the cave. He'd been watching for it there was any sign from the enemy below or sounds from above. So far nothing, but the noise of the waterfall didn't really help with his observations.

"You got a plan, boss?" Havoc asked as they approached.

"Continue down the waterfall," Ed shrugged. "Continue south and stop a few hours or so before it gets dark."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Breda smiled a little.

"Hope Roy wakes up soon," Ed sighed. "Then we could get a better idea of how bad his leg is or head is."

"He'll wake up soon," Havoc seemed positive. "He's strong."

"And stubborn," Breda nodded.

"And not the sort to leave his men in the lurch," Fuery joined in.

"You're right," Ed smiled a little. "He's just a heavy pain in the ass until then. You guys ready to move?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Havoc nodded.

Ed clapped his hands and created large containers that had caps.

"We better take water with us," Ed said. "As much as I plan to keep near the water, we might have to plan for trying to lose the enemy if they catch up to us. This also means I can boil the water for safe drinking in the containers at a moment's notice in advance."

"That's a good thought," Breda agreed. "But are you still carrying Mustang?"

"For the first while," Ed nodded. "When we get down the waterfall we need to move quickly into the trees. Once we're under cover we'll have to keep moving quickly, but not have to run. Every once and a while we'll have to swap who carries him."

"Sounds fair," Havoc agreed.

"Someone will have to carry mine and Roy's water while I carry him," Ed continued. "Same when someone else carries Mustang. We'll take turns. Make it fair."

Everyone nodded and assisted with filling up the containers from the waterfall. Ed boiled then with a clap of his hands. Havoc and Falman went over and grabbed Mustang while Ed prepared their way down. The platform was easily transmuted by the time everyone was ready to go. Silently, Ed reformed the cliff to how it was before they arrived. Leave no sign they had come this way if possible. They had no idea where the enemy was after all.

When they reached the bottom, everyone stepped off the platform into the water. It was chest height for Ed. Falman and Havoc carried Mustang so his injuries were above the water. Once they made it to the waters edges they bolted for the trees. Ed turned his head to look at the waterfall, but couldn't see anyone watching them.

With a clap of his hands he dried everyone off once they were under cover. They didn't have time to dry off normally and couldn't risk getting sick. They were already tired from two weeks of this training and were more susceptible to illness now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been traveling for hours now. They needed to find somewhere to stop for the night. Ed looked up at the trees. They were strong and would make a great hiding place. Many people don't look up when they're walking through a forest like this.

Carefully, Ed lowered Mustang down to rest against a tree. He had yet to wake and it was getting really worrying. Ed hadn't managed to find any of the plants he was after for Mustang's wounds, but hopefully he could find some while he went out hunting or something. For now his mission was shelter construction.

"We're stopping here, boss?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "I don't think we could find anywhere better before dark and there is still so much to do before then. Fuery and Falman?"

"Yes, Ed?" Falman approached with Fuery by his side.

"Can you look around for wild vegetation for me?" Ed asked. "I'm going to hunting shortly, but some wild vegetables would be good too if I can't manage something."

"But you always manage something," Breda frowned.

"Well I'm not putting all my eggs in one basket," Ed said as he looked up. "I didn't see many animal trails on our way through. Doesn't mean I'll come up empty, but you never know. I would rather not be hunting in the dark, unable to find my way back to the group when the enemy is out there too."

"Makes sense," Falman agreed.

"Speaking of," Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground.

Stone spears were formed from the ground.

"Just in case," Ed said before he started to climb a tree nearby.

Carefully, Ed scaled the tree. It was large, at least two metres in diameter, with strong looking branches that he could use to construct a shelter. However, constructing a trench in the bow of the tree would be better, then he could manipulate the branches to conceal them better. He could even make a crane of sorts to get Mustang and everyone else up here safely. The sun was still up, so he could use alchemy without the light drawing too much attention to their location. That wouldn't last long though. He was better off making a ladder for everyone.

When Ed was resting on a branch, he took stock of the lay of the land. It was forest area as far as he could see, with mountains scattered about. He couldn't see any smoke or anything that gave away the enemies position. A quick glance in the direction they were heading didn't really give him hope of finding civilization anytime soon. Ed clapped his hands and formed their shelter for the night.

Forming and manipulation plant life wasn't hard. Though, it was far easier to get it to grow, then to force it into shelter construction while the tree was still living. Ed hollowed up their sleeping area for the night, creating a high fence around the edge so no one would roll out of the tree overnight. Ed added in the ladder into the structure of the tree before pulling the branches to stop them from being seen. Though, they could easily look through the branches to the forest floor below, which would be useful for keeping watch tonight.

Using some of the material that had been removed from the bow of the tree, Ed made dried leaves and fern like material. It wouldn't be the most comfortable bed they would have had, but it was better than nothing. They could bury themselves in the piles for warm and to give them something slightly soft to sleep on.

When Ed finally came back down, he noticed the tension the group was giving off.

"We're sleeping up there?" Fuery asked, being one of the few not on edge.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "Better than on the ground. Less likely to be stumbled on during the middle of the night. Plus, we'll have the vantage point for keeping watch."

"Your plan for getting the Brigadier General up there?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Alchemy crane," Ed answered. "Or carry him. Depends on if we get up there soon. If we leave it too late the light would draw too much attention to this location."

Havoc nodded. He at least seemed pretty happy with their situation for tonight.

"From here, Boss." Havoc scratched his stubble. "Looks like the best damn tree house I've seen. Sure beats the shit out of what we used to make as kids in the country."

"Thanks, Havoc." Ed smiled. "I'll go see what I can find. Fuery and Falman? You having any luck?"

"There are some things around here," Falman sighed. "But not a lot."

"Hopefully I'll find something," Ed nodded. "If not, I'll have to try extra hard tomorrow. Though I'll have to think about how I would even cook it. It's not like we can have a fire with them looking for us."

Breda frowned at the remark, but said nothing. Havoc and Fuery gave him a wave. Hawkeye ignored him. Falman nodded before going back to his own search for food. Mustang was still slumped against a tree, as silent as ever. Ed sighed before he took off with stone spear in hand. He stuck to the river, hoping to find a few animal trails nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly two hours before Ed came back to the group. He was not empty handed, but he wasn't exactly carrying a meal where they could get the most protein. He did not come across any animals. It was so frustrating. Instead he had to set traps along the trails and collect vegetation for tonight's meal. He had really been looking forward to some meat too. His stomach growled in disappointment but it was better than nothing.

Breda just as disappointed when he came back. While Ed had transmuted a woven basket to carry on his back, it became obvious he hadn't used his spear to make a kill since it was still clean.

"I'll have to try again in the morning," Ed said as he unloaded the food. "I've set traps. Hopefully they'll catch something."

"There's not enough calories in these things," Breda grunted.

"Don't I know it," Ed muttered.

"A man is meant to get two thousand calories a day," Breda snapped. "Vegetables average about sixty-five calories per about a hundred grams. You sure as hell don't have thirty kilograms worth of vegetables for everyone here."

"Well how about you go and find it yourself?" Ed snapped back. "The fact that most days I have been able to get a substantial meal for everyone is actually fantastic. In real survival situations, like being on the run, you're lucky to have one meal a day or every three days."

"I thought the whole reason you were here was to make sure we all survived?" Breda snorted.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Ed growled as he took the basket off his back.

"Hey!" Havoc put an arm around Breda's shoulder. "Relax guys. We're all hungry. No reason to start a fight. Like Ed said, he'd probably get something tomorrow. I'm just glad I don't have any bullet holes for it to leak out of."

Havoc's light joke did very little to settle things, but it was enough to stop the argument in its tracks. Fuery and Falman took the basket, telling him to rest. He'd done enough for today. Though there was hardly time for that. They still had to get up into the tree with Mustang. They were better off doing it now when they still had some light to see. Hawkeye had been watching him. There had been no changes while Ed had been gone.

Getting up wasn't a problem. Ed sent everyone up first, while he brought up the rear with Mustang. He had spent so much time hunting, that using alchemy now wouldn't be a good idea. Rather than the piggyback Ed had been giving him during the day, instead Ed slung him over his shoulder. With one hand around the back of Mustang's knees, which clung to a rail while the other hand reached up to grab a higher one before pulling himself up.

It was only a few metres from the top, Ed felt Mustang stirring. Ed paused his climbing for a moment and opened his mouth to speak, but instead a strange noise escaped him as Mustang grabbed his ass in an attempt to grab Ed's shirt. His face flushed at the touch.

"H-Hey!" Ed stuttered. "Keep your hands to yourself, Roy. Unless you want me to drop you."

Mustang just groaned, but the hand let go of Ed's ass and instead clutched to the bottom of Ed's jacket. Ed relaxed a little at this before he continued his climb. The others were waiting at the top for them. Havoc and Breda pulled Mustang off Ed as he reached the top.

"Where?" Mustang gritted his teeth in pain as he lay limply in the grip of his men.

"Safe," Havoc assured his boss. "Or as safe as we can be for now anyway."

"What happened?" Mustang hissed when he bumped his leg.

"You've been shot, Sir." Hawkeye stated.

"Did I forget to sign something?" Mustang tried to smile through the pain.

"Many things, Sir." Hawkeye smiled gently. "But it wasn't me this time."

Mustang frowned. The sun was going to set soon. They probably only had half an hour of light left. It would get harder to check that Mustang was okay.

"We were ambushed," Mustang said slowly.

"But a fucking asshole," Ed confirmed.

"Tell me everything," Mustang ordered. "From the moment we got out of the trucks."

Hawkeye told him everything. She kept it very factual, left out any of the arguments the group had had, and everything else that would have told Mustang the metal state of his command. Though, it wouldn't be hard for the man to figure it out himself before long if events earlier in the day were anything to go by.

Ed inspected the wound while Mustang was awake, confirming that while the bullet had not hit the bone and broken his leg, he would not be able to put any weight on it in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roy," Ed said quietly as he gave Mustang's arm a gentle shake. "Wake up."

Mustang shot up in panic, looking around sharply with a hand raised to snap. A very bare hand, but the intention was there. Upon realising they were not under attack, he groans quietly and flops back into his bed of leaves.

"Ed," he said quietly. "What the hell?"

"Concussion remember?" Ed told him. "Need to wake you up every few hours."

"You know," Mustang says slowly. "You could follow through with your usual 'I don't follow anyone's orders' rule."

"Nah," Ed smirks. "Paybacks a bitch. It wasn't long ago you had everyone waking me up throughout the whole fucking night after all."

"Knew there had to be a reason you would follow this order," Mustang groaned.

"Because it couldn't be the fact I might actually give a damn about you," Ed muttered, mostly to himself as he moved back to keep watch.

There was silence for a few moments. Did Mustang really think he didn't care? After everything that had happened out here? That he was just doing Hughes a solid or something?

"I didn't mean it like that," came Mustang's voice. "You know that, right?"

Ed looked back over to see Mustang sitting back up again. He looked much more awake now, though still looked tired and pale.

"I suppose," Ed said quietly. "That and we've never been close. We don't really know one another outside of work."

"That could change," Mustang suggests. "Unless you would rather keep things as they are."

"At arm's length?" Ed shook his head, his heart speeding up. "Fuck no. It would be nice to hang out sometimes. Talk alchemy or something."

"I'm sure we could find more then alchemy to talk about," Mustang assured him. "Though it would be nice to have a friend I could talk over some theories with."

A friend. Of course. But it was better than nothing. A friendship could lead to other things. It was a first step anyway.

"I'd like that," Ed smiled. "Get some sleep, Roy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed without anything to report. There was no sign of their pursuers; however that didn't mean they were out there. Ed woke up early, deciding he needed to check the traps. He had been hopeful that there would be something in them, but he came up empty. It was only by luck that he came across a peach tree. With a clap he created another basket and gathered up as many as he could. It would not be the best breakfast, but at least it was something different.

Everyone, besides Breda, was pleased with his find. He cornered Ed away from the others to register his complaint.

"What the fuck is this?" Breda hissed quietly. "What happen to getting something like meat?"

"If you don't want it," Ed growled quietly. "Then I'll happily have it back. Maybe I'll get something else tonight, but your attitude makes me wonder why the fuck I should bother."

"It's not me I'm thinking about!" Breda snapped.

"Really?" Ed snorted. "Sure as hell sounds like. It's all you have complained about since the first sign of food not lasting us the whole trip out here. Then there was your little cry after the bear got to your food."

"None of us are going to be able to march to through this without the right food," Breda insisted. "Let alone put up a fight if we haven't had enough to eat."

"I am aware of that!" Ed snapped. "What about the energy I'm expending to find the food and not getting enough in return? Then the fact I have done most of the fighting since yesterday. Vegetables and fruit is not exactly my idea of the best meal to get through this either, but I'm not turning my nose up at it!"

"Ed?" Came Mustang's voice. "Breda? Everything okay?"

Ed turned to see Mustang trying to get up on his bad leg. He waved at Mustang to stay down.

"Peachy," Ed muttered as he walked away. "I'm just going to grab what's left on that tree before we go for the road."

"Nothing to worry about," Ed heard Breda assured Mustang.


	14. Chapter 14

Mustang had insisted that he could walk, with the help of Hawkeye or someone else. But Ed wasn't going to have any of that. Falman and Havoc both openly agreed with Ed on this matter. Especially when Mustang couldn't put any weight on his leg. Mustang was stubborn though, and managed to stumble a few steps with Hawkeye's help before he was sent down to his knee in pain.

"Come on," Ed told Mustang before kneeling in front of him. "You're not going anywhere on that leg."

"I've... got… this..," Mustang panted as he insisted, looking paler from the pain then what was considered healthy.

"You've got a bullet in your leg," Ed reminded him. "I lugged your heavy ass around yesterday just fine. So did everyone else. We don't mind."

"But-" Mustang started.

"Either hop on or you're going over my shoulder," Ed threatened.

"You… wouldn't," Mustang rasped and frowned as he tried to get to his feet with Hawkeye's help.

"Do you want to test me?" Ed started to stand back up.

"Maybe not… today," Mustang sighed as he put a hand on Ed's shoulder to keep him steady. "Remind me to… never get shot again. This is a… pain in the ass."

"Then may I suggest not skipping out on paperwork when we get back," Hawkeye mentioned quietly.

"Noted," Mustang said, his breathing hitched as Ed secured him on his back.

XXXXXXXXX

They walked for most the day, taking a break here or there, swapping around who was carrying Roy. During the time Ed had carried Roy, they had talked about pretty much anything that came to mind. Ed didn't even notice the exact point when Roy started being 'Roy' in his head instead of 'Mustang'.

"Do you know any Cretan women?" Ed asked curiously. "Any you may have pissed off?"

Or sent into a murderous rage?

"A few," Roy sighed. "Though they weren't the best company."

"Had husbands?" Ed guessed.

"More like knives," Roy corrected. "They were assassins. Sent by a client of theirs a few times in the past."

"Any of it recent?" Ed probed.

"You mean like the one you faced?" Roy countered probed.

"Yeah," Ed admitted.

"One other one from this current threat," Roy admitted. "Back when the threats started. Others came at different times in my life not long after the Ishval War. Why?"

"She called you a monster," Ed revealed. "Just wondered what her beef was. Thought you might have forgotten to call her back after the first date."

"Do you really think so poorly of me?" Roy smirked.

"Just of your dating values," Ed said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking for hours before they stop for the night. A cave was located nearby for shelter. It was a little obvious, but Ed hadn't seen any sign of being followed yet. Even when he climbed the highest tree in the area, he still couldn't see any sign of the enemy.

Hunting was slightly more plentiful then it had been the day before. Ed had managed to get hold of a small boar. The relief of a decent meal was overwhelming. He took the time to prepare the animal away from the camp, burying the remains so it wouldn't attract predators. On his way back, he found some leaves he had been keeping any eye out for. They would be good for Roy's leg to help prevent infection. So far it was doing okay, the burn from the bullet entering the skin had sealed it against easy infection, but Ed wanted to make sure he was doing everything to avoid that. Plus it would help with the pain slightly.

Breda's frown was immediately turned around by the sight of the meat. The only thing Ed was unsure about now was cooking it. There was no longer enough light, which meant a fire would give away their location. So would uncovered alchemy. Ed sighed at this. Using alchemy would probably be the better option as it wouldn't create smoke and they could cover the light with a few jackets. Though his first mission was to create something to cook the boar on and a pot to boil the leaves.

Havoc went to fill the pot Ed transmuted with water from the river they had been following while Ed remained behind to start cutting the boar into strips of meat. When Havoc returned, Ed clapped his hands and forced the water to boil. He added the leaves for Roy's leg and left it to cool for a moment while he finished preparing the boar.

There was little discussion, leaving the cave quiet. Breda was keeping watch at the mouth of the cave, but he was often very quick to glance and check on Ed's progress. It was starting to get on Ed's nerves. When the leaves were done, Ed collected them with his right hand and tested them with his left. They were still hot to touch, but not too hot that they might burn.

"Roy," Ed looked over at the man. "I need you to remove your pants for a moment. These leaves will make for good bandages and help fight off any danger of infection."

Roy just nodded. He was tired and in a lot of pain. It was no surprise really. Being in pain was a draining experience, let alone being on the run while in pain. Hawkeye assisted Roy in lowering his pants to his knees.

"That should be sufficient," she deemed.

"Yes," Ed confirmed. "Thank you. These will be hot and when I'm done it will feel tight, but it will be okay. It might hurt a lot too, but I can't do a lot about that sorry."

Roy nodded again, closing his eyes as he prepared for what was to come. Ed removed the bandages and put the leaves on the wound. With a clap of his hands and placing his right hand on them, the leaves merged together and wrapped themselves around Roy's leg. Roy went stiff, clenched his teeth to muffle his cry of pain. Steam could be seen coming from the leaves, but due to his hand being automail, it didn't hurt him.

Hawkeye moved in straight away to comforting Roy. She gripped his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Roy gave her a small, pained smile of thanks. It was a truly touching moment, but it was making Ed feel like a third wheel and a little envious. How nice would it be to be in her position right now?

Sighing, Ed went back to the pot. He to emptied the water and refill their pot before re-boiled the water so he could start to stew the boar. He added the meat and continued to clap to keep it at boiling temperate. Havoc, Fuery and Falman used their jackets to stop the light being so easily noticed as night descended on them.

It was over two hours later before the meat was ready. Bowls were transmuted with spoons and soon they were all enjoying their first decent meal since leaving their camp.

"If possible," Falman said quietly. "We should get some vegetables to go with this. Perhaps we could be more proactive in securing them while Edward is hunting?"

Ed was glad that someone was willing to help him secure more food. Some vegetables would have really added to their broth too.

"Sounds like a plan," Havoc nods. "Plus it saves the Boss trying to do everything."

Ed nods. He was feeling tired. They all are, but he had been the one going out and expending more energy by hunting and performing all the alchemy. Hopefully in the next few days they can find their way towards a town, village or even just a house. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Alchemy energy wasn't endless after all.

"That's a good point," Roy says. "The last thing we want is to burn out a member of the group by making him do everything."

Breda looks a little sheepish at that, but he covers it up by slurping up the last of his bowl. There was enough boar that everyone got a few bowls full, but it was all gone now.

"We're going to need to get some rest," Ed tells them. "Heading out at first light. I'll take the first shift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed had woken Roy up for the next shift. They had argued long and hard about if Roy should have a shift. In the end Roy won the argument with it meaning that everyone would get more rest. Roy had transmuted himself a crutch so he would be able to make it back to the group without having to call for help or put any weight on his bad leg.

It was not long after that, or at least it didn't seem long to Ed, that Roy had returned from his shift and curled up next to Ed. The curling of arms around him forced Ed into a wakeful moment as he prepared for an attack. It was only when Roy's hushed voice was in his ear, assuring him that everything was okay that he relaxed again.

"What are you doing?" Ed mumbled sleepily.

"Making sure you stay warm," Roy sighed tiredly. "Everyone else is all curled up together and you're left out at the end."

"Really?" Ed blinks a few times before settling. "Didn't notice."

"Well someone has to make sure you're looked after," Roy told him gently.

"Not some little kid," Ed reminded him.

"I know," Roy closes his eyes. "But I don't want something bad to happen to you."

Ed just lay there for a moment, stunned by the words. What could he say?

"Go to sleep, Ed." Roy ordered him.

"Yes, Sir." Ed smiled a little as he settled into Roy's arms.

It didn't take long before Ed was dragged back to sleep feeling much warmer than when he had gone to sleep in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It came as no surprise that Roy was insistent once again that he walk in the morning. His pride didn't take well to be knocked back down by the whole group. Especially when Falman and Hawkeye pointed out that walking might force the bullet to move and cause more damage. It led to Roy accepting his fate, but not without sulking.

"Cheer up," Ed told as he helped Roy onto his back. "It could be worse."

"I'm not useless," Roy pouted.

"We never said you were," Ed assured him. "We're just thinking of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed had been pretty quiet as they walked. His mind was straying as the day went on. He was finding it hard to focus. Walking on throughout the morning with very little conversation happening with the group meant there was very little to distract Ed from his own thoughts. Images of the dead Cretan woman invaded his mind no matter how hard he tried to focus one something else, anything else.

What really made it worse though was the fact he didn't even know her name. How that would make him feel any better was beyond him, but just the idea that she would never be found and he couldn't even hint to her family that she wouldn't be coming back. If it was Al that had gone missing, Ed would probably be looking until the end of time just hoping to find some clue of where his brother was and then beat the shit out of whoever dared to hurt his brother.

Did she have any family? What led her to becoming an assassin for hire? Had one of the assassins Roy had mentioned been her family? Was this was revenge or finish the mission on her behalf? Could it be both? Two birds with one stone? Would Ed go that far for Al? He probably would. To be lost in grief, loss and anger Ed would probably do a lot of things he'd regret later. It wouldn't be the first time he'd made a mistake because of his grief. The loss of his mother hadn't been easy to accept, so he hadn't. Instead he had figured he could just reverse it and everything would be fine. It was only after the failed transmutation that Ed had started to grief. Though he didn't cry on the outside, because Al couldn't either. Roy had helped him out of his grief and got him moving forward.

"Ed?" Came a voice by his ear.

That startled Ed right out his train of thought, causing him to jump slightly. This in turn jarred Roy's leg slightly, causing him to hiss in pain and tighten his grip on Ed.

"Sorry," Ed sighed. "Lost in thought."

"Didn't seem like good ones," Roy muttered through gritted teeth.

"Should I stop?" Ed asked. "Did you need some water?"

"No," Roy replied. "Just give me a second."

Ed felt bad. He was supposed to be helping Roy and making sure he avoided as much of the pain as possible. Not purposefully hurting him.

"Stop that," Roy said suddenly.

"Stop what?" Ed frowned.

"You've got a guilty look on your face," Roy told him. "It didn't hurt that much. It's okay."

"You can't even see my face," Ed turned his head slightly to try and see Roy behind him.

"But I know you," Roy smirked. "You're predictable."

"Don't let the enemy know," Ed tried to lighten the mood.

"Your secret is safe here," Roy assured him. "But seriously, it was an accident. I'm sorry I startled you. It just looked like you were stuck in a really bad thought."

Maybe did know him. Almost too well. Or was his face still too obvious? Everyone always said he had an honest face. Especially when he was younger. The only lie that came easy and everyone seemed to believe with ease was about where his automail came from and why Al was in a suit of armour. Or perhaps the lie just hit people too close to home? His limbs lost due to an attack by members of the Ishvalan rebellion at Risembool. The incident then scaring his little brother so much that he now trained himself in a suit of armour. After feeding them that line, no one was after brave enough to question further or bring it up again. Even the military brass.

"It's nothing," Ed responded. "Just silly little thoughts."

"Silly little thoughts that look like they're going to carve a permeant frown on your forehead?" Roy asked. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know," Ed sighed. "Just thinking about the shit we're in. This group sent a Cretan assassin after you, they have Drachmen military forces and potentially Amestris military as well. We're going to need an industrial size fan for all the shit that's being flung our way."

"Can't disagree with you there," Roy sighed with him. "But they're going to regret it. We'll make it through this."

"How can you be so sure?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"We've got you on our side," Roy chuckled. "Hell have no fury like a Fullmetal feeling threatened. I'm just glad there are no building for you to blow up here."

"Oh come on!" Ed complained. "I haven't done that in years."

"You damaged a building just two months ago," Roy reminded him. "When you were dealing with that string of robberies in Lisberth out West."

"That was one wall," Ed reminded him. "It wasn't even a supporting one. And I fixed it afterwards so you better not have gotten an invoice for it."

"No invoice," Roy assured him. "But the locals still like their walls as they were originally constructed."

"None of them complained about it while I was there," Ed told him.

"None of them were brave enough to ask you to remove the dragon carving," Roy told him. "Though from the picture they sent your art taste has improved slightly. It looked more oriental and less tacky. There is still room for improvement, but you're getting there."

"What would you have had me put on it?" Ed asked curiously.

"An inspiring quote perhaps," Roy mused. "Though I would have to say it is much better then what Armstrong would have done."

"Definitely," Ed agreed. "Could you image having little Armstrong head's all along the wall?"

"I would have paid the invoice myself to have it removed," Roy confessed. "But that's why I send you instead of him."

"Not to get me out of the office?" Ed asked ventured.

"Never," Roy smiled. "You're merely the best man for the job. The office is a duller place without you."

Ed felt his heart rise and warm a little at the comment.

"Thanks," he said. "I like being at the office. It's nice to hang out with your guys every once and a while. Plus it's not often I get to see you anywhere else."

"We'll have to do something about that," Roy mused.

"I'd like that," Ed felt hopeful. "I'd really like that."


	15. Chapter 15

The day continued on without too much drama. Aside from the frustrated sigh he got from Breda when nothing was found for lunch. Instead, they moved on and used the time to move as swiftly as possible through the terrain.

Ed didn't carry Roy again that day. He was starting to feel a little dizzy here and there. It was everything catching up to him. He was tired and hungry. While being aware everyone else was too, he just needs to try and reserve some strength. Get through this, get his second wind and march on. No one said anything when he didn't offer to carry Roy again, which was a relief. Considering how Hawkeye and Breda have been with him, he really didn't want another fight to start up over something so simple.

The morning had passed quickly through the afternoon and evening is approaching. Ed had managed to find a small cave for them to take shelter in for the night. While out hunting, Ed had tried his best to see if he could get any idea of the enemy's location by climbing some of the taller trees, but there was nothing. No smoke, no sounds of dogs or anything. It was more than a little unnerving to have no idea where they were. Especially considering how long it had been since they had seen them. Ed just honestly couldn't believe they had really lost them. His luck just wasn't that good after all.

Three small rabbits were caught for dinner and the rest of the team found some wild potatoes to go with the meal. Ed had also managed to find more leaves for Roy's leg. They should be replaced daily in order to get the most benefit out of them.

"How do they work?" Roy asked as he pulled his pants down.

"The moisture inside the leaves has medical properties," Ed explains as he takes off the old leaves from Roy's leg. "Similar to disinfectant, but with an element of antibiotics to them. Not in the levels that hospitals tend to use, but just enough that it might encourage the area to remain as healthy as possible until we can get you there. By boiling and rapid drying them, the steam should remove a lot of the bacteria that would build up during the day."

"When we get to a hospital," Roy prepared himself as Ed clapped his hands. "We'll need to call Hughes. Let him kno- ah!"

"Sorry," Ed grimaced as the leaves alchemised together and released steam under his touch.

"Had to be done, right?" Roy took a few deep breathes as Hawkeye is suddenly by his side in a flash.

"Yeah," Ed reassured him before going back to the rabbit, not wanting to feel like a third well like last night.

The meat would take another two hours to cook, just like the night before. It was near the end of it that Ed started to feel nauseous and his head was spinning. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Ed?" Came Roy's voice. "You alright?"

"Just tired," Ed tried to assure him.

"You look pale," Roy observed.

"I'll be alright," Ed smiles at him. "The rabbit is ready though."

Breda and Havoc rushed to help dish the meal up, cutting off Roy's attempts to continue the conversation. With a meal in his stomach, Ed felt a little better. Well enough that he got through his watch without any trouble. Once he put his head down for the night, he was out like a light. He didn't even notice when Roy returned from his watch this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the shaking that eventually woke him up. Rough hands on his shoulder and muffled words working together. He groaned and tried to roll away, but the hands held him in place and continued to shake him.

"Wake up, Ed!" Came a commanding tone. "We need to get moving."

Slowly, Ed opened his eyes. Everything blurred together for a moment before becoming clear. Mustang was kneeling next to him. His mind quickly recalled their situation, causing him to groan again.

"You shouldn't be kneeling," Ed mumbled groggily.

"Ed?" Roy said, sounding worried.

"It can't be morning already," Ed sighed as he pushed himself up slowly. "It's not fair."

"You're still looking pale," Roy commented.

"Just tired," Ed said.

"You said that last night," Roy reminded him as he placed a hand on Ed's forehead. "You sure you're not coming down with something?"

"It's just a lot to do with not enough food," Ed told him as he got up, reluctantly pulling away from the man's touch.

Roy said nothing. He just watched Ed get up and stretch. Falman came over to them and hold out his hands to Ed. Ed looked down to see berries.

"It was all we could find this morning," Falman apologised. "We saved this share for you."

"Thanks," Ed smiled. "Did everyone get a share?"

"Everyone but you so far," Falman passed the berries to Ed. "Hopefully we'll find something more as we walk."

"Hopefully," Ed nodded as he started to eat the berries. "Hopefully today will be the day we actually get to a town or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walking during the day was hard. They were all tired. Roy tried to walk on his own, but submitting to being carried again when the pain became too much. Ed could tell he felt useless and was frustrated by it all, but there was nothing they could do. Roy's frustration was paralleled by Ed's frustration. He had a throbbing headache since they had set off that morning and felt ill. He had been tempted to blame the berries, but no one else seemed to be having any ill effects. It grew worse every time he purified the water in their bottles with his alchemy. It nearly cost them their dinner when a boar attacked them.

Ed heard the boar before he saw it. He spun around to see the large beast charging at them. It's large tusks posing a serious threat. In an instant Ed ran towards it, clapping his hands and brushed the ground with his hand to transmute a spear. As the spear formed, a sudden dizzy spell hit Ed where the world around seemed to sway violently around him. He stumbled and the spear slipped from his fingers. A jarring collision with his left leg sent him down towards the ground. His vision started to blurred and grew black around him as his thoughts became muddled. It all happened so fast. Before he knew what was happening, someone was shaking his shoulders again.

"Ed?!" Came a loud, but slightly muffled voice.

A hand tapping on his cheek startled and he tried to move away quickly, but he was being held down which only added to his panic.

"Edward!" Came a shout.

Ed's eyes snapped open to see a blurry version of Roy above him. He closed his eyes again when the light caused his headache to increase. A tired groan escaped his lips.

"Ed?" Roy's voice softened this time.

"What happened?" Ed croaked as he opened his eyes and squinted at Roy.

"You passed out," Roy explained.

"No fucking way," Ed frowned and tried to sit up.

Another dizzy spell hit him and it was only Havoc and Roy keeping him up instead of him falling backwards again.

"Yes way," Havoc confirmed. "If it wasn't for Hawkeye, that boar would have done a number on you."

Ed looked around to see his spear impaled in the now dead boar.

"Oh," Ed muttered.

"Oh?" Roy frowned at him. "What the hell happened?"

Ed looked around, feeling dazed and out of place. Everyone was crowding around him. They all looked worried. It made him feel cornered for some reason.

"Ed?" Roy touched his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," Ed said softly.

"From doing too much," Roy said. "You're exhausted."

"We all are," Ed shrugged as he tried to get to his feet.

Havoc helped him up without a word, but kept a hand on him in case he went down again. Hawkeye came over to help Roy up from the ground.

"We're not all doing an equal share of the tasks," Roy sighed. "I shouldn't have let it go this far. You're doing too much on your own. I should have said something this morning."

Ed was silent on the matter. It had been a long time since he had pushed himself so far. They were four days into week three. Not that the weeks really mattered now they were running for their lives, but it meant that it had been eighteen days since this had all begun. Ed was glad there were no mirrors out here. He could feel how much weight he had lost. He could see how much everyone around him had lost. The automail was a demanding part of his body. It meant he needed so much fuel just to function.

"There's a cave just up the mountain," Roy looked around. "It's not far. We're stopping for the night."

"But there's still so much daylight," Ed argued. "We sho-"

"We are stopping for the night," Roy repeated. "There will be no more alchemy for you today. Probably no more for the rest of the trip at this rate. There's enough daylight we could probably get away with a small fire to cook the boar. We haven't seen a sign of the enemy since… whenever you lost them."

Three days. Three days with no sign of the enemy or if they were even heading in the right direction.

Ed didn't argue when Falman volunteered to stay behind to prepare the boar while the rest of them made their way to the cave. He didn't argue when Fury and Breda worked together to get a fire going using Fury's glasses as a magnifying glass. There was also no argument from him when Mustang worked with Hawkeye to cook the boar. Ed just sat near the wall of the cave, watching the team work together to do all his usual little jobs. He wasn't sure when he spilled off into a doze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed was woken with a meal and to find that Roy had draped his jacket over him while he slept.

"Feeling any better?" Fuery asked as he handed Ed some boar meat.

"A little," Ed sighed before taking a bite. "Just feel like shit."

"Maybe we need to consider stopping for a few days?" Fuery suggested.

"Not a good idea," Ed continued to eat. "We only have so long before Roy's leg will show signs of infection. It would be better if we found someone with access to a phone before allowing ourselves to consider stopping. We need backup."

"No point if we collapse before we make it," Fuery countered.

"The fact we have found a meal every day is fucking lucky," Ed explained. "Normally it's not unusual to go a few days between meals. We are doing well."

"Okay," Fuery crossed his arms. "Let me revise that statement. No point if you collapse before we make it. Hawkeye got the boar, but only because you made the spear. On the days you've been down, we have not done as well as the days you've been around to help."

"I just need to lay off the alchemy," Ed insisted. "It's a massive drain when you haven't got a lot left in the tank."

"Hence," Roy interrupted, as he hobbled over with his crutch. "Why I will be doing all the alchemy from now on. I don't have to walk all day. You do."

"You shouldn't be walking now," Ed frowned. "How's your leg?"

"Fine," Roy replied, obviously hiding the pain.

"Bullshit," Ed called him out.

"As fine as expected," Roy amended.

Breda had slowly made his way over to them. What little relationship had had become stretched over the last few weeks. It was no wonder considering how much of a bitch Breda was being. Which is why Ed was not only surprised to have a half finished bowl of meat shoved in his face, but a little suspicious as well.

"Here," Breda grumped.

"What?" Ed frowned, looking up at the man.

"Take it," Breda frowned back.

"Don't you want it?" Ed was really confused now.

"I didn't realise," Breda sighed. "You mentioned it, your automail, ages ago and stuff. But I really just didn't think. Look. I'm trying to say sorry. So take it already."

Ed was silent for a moment before taking the bowl. He had mentioned something about his need for food at some stage. The fact that Breda remembered at all was interesting.

"So," Breda continued. "Are we cool?"

"We're cool," Ed nodded. "Thanks."

"Just feel better, kiddo." Breda walked off.

Ed smiled, feeling better already as he dug into his food. Roy had moved away with Havoc's help to boil water one last time. Ed spotted Riza over by the entrance of the cave keeping watch. When he finished his meal, he made his way over to her. Ed felt he owned her a 'thanks' of some sort. Not only did she pick up the slack when he couldn't, but she had done a great job.

"Hey," Ed said as he approached.

Riza turned to look at him approaching.

"I just wanted to-" Ed started.

"Apologise?" Hawkeye interrupted him.

"Thank you," Ed frowned slightly. "For getting the boar."

What did he have to apologise for? Passing out? Sure it hadn't been convenient for anyone, but it wasn't like he had done it on purpose after all.

"It's that type of reckless behaviour that is going to get us all killed," Hawkeye glared at him. "If you can't handle it, have enough of a spine to say something rather than leave us in the lurch like that."

"What?" Ed blinked. "What the hell, Hawkeye! I was just trying to-"

"Do everything by yourself," Hawkeye finished for him. "And it had to be your way. No one else's would do."

"Better than sitting around waiting for a miracle," Ed reminded.

"What if that beast got Roy?" She asked him. "Because you didn't have enough left in you to keep him safe? All it will take is a hit to that leg in just the right way and that bullet will move try into an artery."

"Up until now I've-" Ed felt his stomach start to drop.

"You would have failed him," Hawkeye hammered home.

Ed was silent. The idea that he could fail Roy was a fear he already had. What if the enemy caught up to them and he passed out?

"He's mine," She told him quietly. "He's not yours to protect. So stop trying to worm your way into his life and keep your hands to yourself."

Ed just backed away. He was starting to feel nauseous all over again. Was he just making things worse? Would Roy die or get hurt more and it be his fault? The image of the Cretan woman at the river flashed in his mind. Would he have to take another life to protect Roy? Was that even equivalent?

"Ed?" Fuery came up next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I think I ate too quickly," Ed mumbled.

"Come and sit down," Fuery grabbed his arm gently. "You should be resting anyway."

Ed just nodded and allowed himself to be towed back to where he had woken up. His thoughts were running around his head, leaving him feeling unsettled.

When it came time for them to turn in, Roy had taken the first shift. He made it an order that Ed was not allowed to take a shift tonight. Roy continued to move around his the clutch he had made despite protests from the group. Though, he never put any weight on his bad leg.

Laying down, Ed saw Hawkeye glaring at him as a warning and a reminder of their conversation. Ed swallowed. He wasn't sure how to respond. Normally responding to threats was easy. You either laugh in their face, show them why you aren't taking them seriously or walk off because the conversation got boring and the guy was a moron anyway. But not when they came from someone he had looked up to over the years? It was just a lot harder to deal with in general. It wasn't like the false threats that Roy used to make about court-martialling him or shipping Al off to a lab. They were reminders he was in a crappy situation and had to play by a very select set of rules. Not that it seemed that way when he was younger. It took a while for him to come round to how much Roy had been looking after him back then.

Ed chose in the end to stay silent. Though his thoughts began to wonder and he couldn't sleep. He was so tired and yet sleep was avoiding him. Not that he could sleep anyway with Riza sleeping just a metre away. It was only when Roy limped back to them and Hawkeye took his place that Ed found himself able to relax.

Roy laid down next to Ed and wrapped his arms around him. Ed pretended to be asleep, enjoying the comfort Roy's presence brought. He glanced over at Riza to see her glaring at them again. Ed forced himself to close his eyes and try and get some rest.

Funny how on the night that he was given off to get some rest, it was rudely interrupted before he drifted off. He had been dozing, somewhere between asleep and awake, when someone was dragging him up by the hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Ed was roughly pulled up by his hair, while two men in the darkness had his arms restrained. He could hear everyone around him getting the same treatment, but a bright light shining in his eyes blinded him.

"Fuck!" Ed shouted. "Let go, you bastard!"

Suddenly, the air was forced out of Ed's lungs by a punch to his stomach. The men holding him allowed him to fall to his knees, but kept a tight grip on him. Ed tried to suck air, but could only get the slightest breath as his body refused to take it and let out more air.

"Much better," came a thick, Drachman accent. "When you are able to breathe again, I suggest you make a wiser choice about what you do with that air rather than scream like a small child."

Ed tried to snarl at the man, but black spots were starting to take over what little vision he had in this light. Then, suddenly he was able to suck some air in and breath. Though it was more like coughing and gasping then actually breathing.

"Mustang," the Drachman solider continued. "You have been a very hard man to keep up with and find for a man with a bullet in his leg. My superior has been growing impatient. He was very upset that you got away when you met him."

Roy didn't reply.

"Though my superior has grown more curious about the people around you too," the Drachman shone a torch in Ed's eyes. "Especially this one. Who are you, boy?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Ed snarled at the man.

The torch struck him hard across the face. Ed could taste the blood in his mouth from that one.

"Now what did I say about making wiser choices?" The man tutted at him like he was a child. "You are obviously not a Private. Your age fits, but that is the only thing. You are too well trained. Why Lambert has not realised it is beyond me. Perhaps he is not really looking as he is too distracted by other ideas involving you, yes?"

Ed purposefully spat the blood in the other man's face. The man grimaced and growled at him.

"So you are working with the bastard?" Ed smiled. "Figured you all smelt like the same shi-"

This time he was kicked in the stomach and his vision turned black. He could hear muffled voices around him, but he couldn't pick out the words over the roaring of blood in ears. After what felt like eternity, he gasped and coughed. It was only then he realised he no longer on his knees, but on his back with a shoe pressing into his stomach.

"Ah," the man said from above him. "You are back. I tried to see if your friends here had more sense than you, but it seems you are all cut from the same stubborn cloth. So we will try something new. Unless you tell us what we want to know, we will shot your friends in the knee cap. One at a time. Naturally, Mustang will not receive such a harsh treatment as we have much better plans for him. So he will need to pick someone to take his place. Whoever that is, will get a second shot in their remaining knee cap."

Ed stared up at the man and suddenly realised that the hands holding his were no longer holding him so tightly. He stayed relaxed for the moment, preparing himself to move. Carefully he looked around, taking in the position of the enemy and his team.

"Do we have an understanding?" The man asked. "Tell me who you are."

"You want to know who I am?" Ed asked as he started to laugh. "You want to know who I fucking am?!"

In that moment Ed wretched his arms away and his palms came together.

"I'm the Fullmetal fucking Alchemist!" He roared as his hands touched the ground.

Ed forced the earth to move around him. Blue sparks lit up the cave as spikes shot out of the ground. However, the blue quickly became red and a powerful force crushed Ed's body. Everything erupted in pain from the rebound in his alchemy. He could taste blood. Ed had no idea how successful he had been with his alchemy before he reached his limit. The shattered around him. He could hear someone screaming. He couldn't tell if it was him from the pain or panic from everyone else. He was sure he could hear someone calling him, but that faded away quickly as his eyes rolled up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhythmic movement and warmth greeted Ed as he started to come round. His hearing was off. It sounded like his ears were blocked. Though, he could make out heavy breathing near his ear. Copper lined his mouth, or at least that was how it tasted. His whole body was on fire, every breath was a struggle and his head was killing him. Ed couldn't recall what was going on. Trying to remember just made his head hurt more. A small groan escaped him.

"Chief?" Came soft voice near his ear.

The movement had stopped.

"I think he's waking up," The voice said.

Hands were on him, pulling him away from his heat source. He groaned again and he opened his eyes a little. There wasn't much to see. It was so dark. He was on the ground, while hands held him up against a tree. It took a moment for Havoc's face to come into focus in the low light.

"Havoc?" Ed rasped.

"Hey, buddy." Havoc smiled at him. "You gave us one hell of a scare there."

"That's an understatement," came Roy's voice from his left.

"What happened?" Ed frowned before grimacing at the pain it caused.

Ed touch the side of his head to discover it was tender and a little sticky.

"What happened?" Havoc repeated. "You nearly killed yourself before passing out. The boss said it was a rebound. I haven't ever seen something that terrifying before."

"Did I hit anyone," Ed countered as he started to remember what happened. "Is everyone okay? What about the Drachmen?"

"Just the baddies," Havoc assured him. "Or the few you hit anyway. With the distraction Hawkeye and I were able to grab a gun and took down the rest."

"Though your little light show probably signalled everyone who didn't know where we were to our location," Falman explained.

"We grabbed you and got the hell out of there," Breda added. "Mustang sealed up the cave so they have no idea what really happened to their men. We're starting to lose the advantage of surprise. I doubt it will take them too long to figure it out. If that General is as smart, he would already be looking into the record of every blond male recruit we have. It's only a matter of time before he's gone through the pictures and finds you."

"If he's smart," Ed snorts. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple of hours," Fuery tell him. "We were getting worried. It was hard to tell what was keeping you out. The possible concussion or the use of alchemy."

"I'm fine," Ed insists as he forces himself to his feet. "Just a headache."

A hand pulls him back to the ground. He looks and sees Roy sitting at his side.

"You're not walking anywhere," Roy told him in a stern voice. "You had a rebound. There was blood coming out of your mouth, nose, eyes and ears. We have no idea what damage you have done to yourself."

"You should rest tonight," Havoc recommends. "Walk tomorrow."

Ed tried to argue, but Roy cut him off.

"It's an order," Roy glared at him. "I'm not having you drop dead on us."

"Okay," Ed submitted as he played with his jacket, feeling bad for obviously worrying everyone.

It was then Ed noticed the change of clothes everyone had and the backpacks most of the crew had. They even had guns. That really took Ed back. He wasn't used to see anyone with an automatic weapon; it just looked really out of place.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Ed frowned as he noticed he was wearing an unfamiliar jacket too.

"We took them from the soldiers," Hawkeye told him. "It didn't seem they would need them anymore."

"Oh," Ed felt nauseous at that thought.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded slowly. "Don't know why I didn't think of that myself."

"Might have something to do with a concussion," Roy sighed. "Do you feel anything that might indicate that?"

"Sore," Ed listed. "Tired and nauseous. All of which could be from over doing the alchemy."

"You are lucky you didn't lose any limbs this time," Roy frowned at him.

"It was an emergency," Ed tried to reason as his voice started to crack slightly.

"Let's get moving," Hawkeye insisted. "We don't want to hang around too long. There is still every chance the enemy is in the area."

"How did they find us?" Ed asked as he looked around and tried to get his bearings.

"We're not sure," Falman told him. "It could have been the fire."

"I'm ashamed to admit it happened on my watch," Hawkeye confessed. "I'm sorry."

"There wasn't much you could have done," Roy tried to assure her. "We got away with minimal damage and supplies. It all worked itself out."

Fuery helped him onto Havoc's back before they took off again. It didn't seem to surprise anyone when Ed slipped off to sleep again not long after.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the shaking of his shoulder that woke him. Ed groaned and buried his face into the shoulder of whoever was carrying him.

"Edward," Came a soft voice. "You need to wake up. Just for a minute."

It took Ed longer then he would like to admit that it was Hawkeye waking him up.

"Hmm?" Ed blinked at her.

"Just need to see if you're okay," she explained gently.

They were still walking. They hadn't stopped from the looks of things.

"Fine," Ed sighed.

"Do you remember how many times I've woken you?" Hawkeye quizzed him.

"A hundred?" Ed shrugged when he honestly couldn't remember.

"Edward," Hawkeye scolded him. "How many times?"

"I don't remember," Ed admitted.

His head was pounding and trying to remember things wasn't helping either.

"You remembered last time," she noted to herself. "How is the pain?"

"Stubborn," Ed commented. "Where's Roy?"

"I'm here, Ed." Came a voice. "You alright?"

"Just a headache," Ed told him. "How long have we been moving?"

"About five hours," Hawkeye told him. "We still have about four hours before dawn."

"It feels like this night will never end," Ed complained.

"Get some rest, Ed." Hawkeye said. "The night will be over before you know it."

It never once occurred to Ed how strange it was to have Hawkeye waking him instead of Roy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luck would have it that in one of the packs they took there was a map. Hawkeye and Falman were able to determine their location. Most of the map was in Drachman, no surprise there, but Falman had enough of a grasp on the language to get an idea of what the scale was. The legend was obvious as most of the symbols were universal.

They were half a day's hike from a rail line. One that would take them either up to North City or back to Central depending on which way the train was going. They were even close to a big curve in the tracks where the train would have to slow down enough that they should be able to jump on. Roy would be their only concern. But they would cross that bridge when they got there.

However, equivalent exchange kicked in and gave them some bad luck. As the got closer to the train line, they started to come across patches of snow. A shiver went up Ed spine that was only partially to do with the cold. He now wished he had had time to get an automail upgrade that was more suitable to northern weather. With any luck they would be able to get onto a train before they got into any real bad weather.

Roy's trying to fuss over Ed, but not doing well as he gets passed around the group for hauling. Ed had been walking for the last few hours since he was feeling better. He didn't want to be a burden. Even Hawkeye was now starting to fuss over Ed and that was weird. It almost reminded him of when he was younger and Hawkeye would be checking in on them. It brought back some good memories and reminded Ed that she wasn't always like the way she had been on this trip.

Ed was more concerned about Roy though. It's been too long since the leg was last checked. They hadn't come across any of the plant Ed needed which wasn't helping. A few hours after the sun is up Ed makes everyone stop so they can check Roy's leg. The wound was now red and warmer than usual to touch. To find it was infected didn't surprise Ed at all. He had just hoped they would be closer to a hospital when that happened.

"I'm not the only one who's risking infection," Roy stared at Ed's temple.

"It's not that bad," Ed brushed the concern off. "Hopefully by the end of the day we'll be in a town. Any town."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the rail road tracks was a huge relief. Due to being closer to North City the Luvi according to the map, they walked North up the train line. Either they would get a train or they would walk all the way to the city itself.

They had spent the day walking and due to the rations in the packs, Ed didn't need to push himself to find them food, which was a massive relief. He had been feeling better, but nowhere near good enough to go hunting. He'd received his second wind, but it wasn't giving him that much energy.

It was near dusk when a train finally came along. The team had stopped at a curve on the tracks for the night. Hawkeye was the first to see it coming. Ed explained the plan and the best way to get onto a moving train. They would have to run with the train. Falman and Breda should get on first to help pull Roy aboard. Then it would be good for them to go in any order. It was doubtful that a carriage door would be open so they would have to try and get a hold of the handles or ladders. It wasn't going to be easy.

Ed had volunteered to carry Roy, but he was quickly dismissed. Havoc was going to carry him and he accepted no arguments. Not even from Roy himself who was not going to be able to run, let alone try and get on a moving train.

This wasn't going to be easy to pull off. They started running just before the train reached them. Breda tried to grab onto one of the first few carts, but failed miserably. Which was for the best as the train was still slowing. Falman managed to grab a ladder and pull himself up. Breda missed the ladder again and had to grab the one on the next carriage. Hawkeye jumped on next. Ed was starting to fear that getting Roy on wasn't going to be possible. They weren't able to run at their top speed. They were just too tired, plus Havoc had extra weight to carry.

Suddenly, Falman appeared a few carriages down and had opened a sliding side door.

"Here!" Falman called out to them.

Havoc speed up as the door approached them to try and keep level with the door. Falman grabbed hold of Roy and with Breda's help, who appeared not a moment later, they were able to pull their commanding officer onto the train. Havoc managed to grab onto the same carriage's ladder. Only once everyone else was on board did Ed make his own attempt. However, the train was starting to pick up speed as most of it had cleared the bend. He was puffing hard as he put his energy into getting that last little bit of speed. He could see Roy stick his head out of the carriage just before it rounded the corner out of sight. If Roy had said anything, it was lost to wind and noise of the train.

Ed jumped and only just managed to grab the railing of the last carriage. Pulling himself up, he just clung to it for a moment, panting hard and loudly. Dizzy spells hit him, making him wait before he was able to jump the rail. Everyone had managed to get on the train. It was a miracle. Most of the crew were just four carriages up. Ed was sure they were managed to join up easily enough.

Looking up at the roof of the carriage, Ed considered walking on top of the trains, but he was honestly just too tired at this stage considering how much they tend to move around and the wind factor. Trying the door, Ed thankfully found it unlocked.

The carriage was obviously a luggage cart. It had boxes piled up high and in many stacks. The next few carts were exactly the same. Thankfully, there were no livestock being transported on this train as far as Ed had seen. The next carriage, Ed estimated, should be where everyone was. Or almost everyone. With any luck no one had jumped off because they thought he had been left behind.

Opening the door, Ed took a moment to glance at the scenery between the carriages. It was a harsh landscape of ice and snow now. He was glad they weren't walking through that anymore. The air was fresh, but chilled, causing Ed to shiver. Their clothes were definitely not designed for this level of cold, but the clothes they had taken were. The 'what if's' went through Ed's mind of how badly their training could have ended just because of the weather.

Opening the door into the next carriage, a hand reached out from the carriage and dragged him in before he could react. Ed yelped more hands grabbed him and the door was slammed shut behind him.

"Ah," Came a familiar voice. "So glad you could finally join us, Heiderich. Or should I call you Elric?"

Ed looked up to see Lambert standing in the centre of the carriage. Though, it wasn't really him that made Ed's heart stop. It was Roy kneeling in front of Lambert with his hands on his head while the asshole held a gun at his head. It was obvious the position was especially painful for Roy to hold. Everyone else from the team was in a similar situation with a solider holding him at gun point.

"We have so much to discuss," Lambert smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to see how good you are at following orders, Major." Lambert smirked. "If you show any sign of attempting alchemy or not doing as ordered, I am going to put a bullet through Mustang's shoulder. Then, one of my men will put a bullet through one of your team member's head. Does that sound clear enough?"

"Crystal," Ed muttered through gritted teeth.

"No need to be a sore loser," Lambert commented. "You're going to allow us to remove your arm. You will keep your hands far apart by spreading out your arms. My men will remove your jacket and shirt, before removing your automail. You will not resist."

Ed looked at everyone's faces. It was clear that they were as unhappy as he was. They were so close to getting away too. They just picked the wrong fucking train to get on. Ed tensed when the hands of the men around him started to pull off his jacket.

"You will not resist," Lambert repeated. "This doesn't have to end badly for you. I promise you'll have a comfortable place when all is said and done.

Ed gritted his teeth as his shirt was pulled off next. Lambert looked very pleased at what he saw.

"I was more than a little surprised when I discovered that an Edward Heiderich wasn't on our disabled solider list," Lambert continued as the idiots with Ed tugged at his arm while trying to find the latch. "Did you know there are only seventy-two active solider with automail and they are all listed as disabled? Funny how the disabled seem far more able then able body man."

Being a cripple was one of Ed's worst fears. To have his limbs taken from him, and to have him at the mercy of others. This man spoke about it like any arrogant asshole would. Like somehow having your limbs replaced was an unfair advantage.

"My men seem to be having trouble locating your latch," Lambert drew frustrated with his long this was taking. "Be a dear and tell them where it is."

Ed slowly raised his right arm up slightly. He heard a few safeties click off on the guns that were aimed at his comrades in warning at his movements.

"The latch is just near the armpit," Ed swallowed. "There is a part of the casing you need to open to get to it. It would be easier if I did it myself."

"You'll stay right where you are and guide my men verbally," Lambert told him.

Ed sighed as one man came round and started to try and ripe off parts of his casing. Winry was going to kill him if they got out of this in one piece.

"Lower," Ed told them. "That one. There's a groove you can use your nail to open."

A second later it clicked open. Ed forced himself to look away and look at Roy. How could they get out of this? To defy Lambert and stand a chance would put everyone at risk and that was if he could even pull off a large scale transmutation. Hand to hand combat had him at a disadvantage with so many guns pointed at people he cared about. It wasn't usual for him to bring a knife to an all-out gun fight, but when there was only him at risk it was a different thing all together.

The click of the automail releasing was the only warning Ed got for the sudden feedback that came with disconnection. It wasn't as painful as connection. It was just like a really bad case of being zapped by static right to the nerve. However, with the weight suddenly gone Ed nearly lost his balance if it wasn't for the men holding onto him.

Roy looked pissed. Like he wanted to say or do something, but held himself back. It wasn't something you often saw happen with Roy. Either his mask was forgotten, slipped or Ed had just gotten better at reading him.

"Good boy," Lambert grinned. "Now kneel."

Slowly, Ed went down to his knees. He hated this. He hated it so much. Lambert signalled another man, and that man took over his position with Mustang. The general walked towards Ed, blocking his view of Roy.

"Now," Lambert said smugly. "Let's see what you're willing to do to keep everyone here alive."

"Like you would let any of us live regardless," Ed frowned, feeling really uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Well you'll live," Lambert told him. "For as long as I have use of you naturally. However, I am undecided about some of the members of your team. I can't do much about Mustang. His fate is decided by more people then myself."

"Like I could believe a thing a slimy, git like you promised," Ed tried to move back when Lambert finally reached Ed.

"Believe it or not," Lambert shrugged. "That doesn't really change what's going to happen or the choices you need to make."

"Comrade," a Drachman interrupted. "You will have time for these things later. Now we must ready them for transport. We are due at the station in a few hours."

Ed turned and saw the Drachman was the same commander that they had met the first time round. He seemed to have more brains then Lambert. Ed couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. All Ed was sure of was that it had saved him from some hard choices and Lambert for the moment. Though, he didn't really like the idea of being 'prepared for transport'.

"There are more then what we expected to transport," Lambert told him.

"They can share," the Drachman shrugged. "It's not like they will be able to complain."

"Always thinking, Bazin." Lambert nodded before looking to his men.

Before Ed seriously considered what the hell that meant, the restraining hold the men had on him grew. Ed turned his head quickly just as a rag covered his face. Automatically, Ed held his breath and tried to struggle away. Lambert came real close and kneeled down in front of him.

"You've got to come up for air sometime," the creep grinned.

Ed's struggles grew more frantic as Lambert started to stroke his hair. He didn't want to think what the git would do if he wasn't conscious. However, it wasn't long before his lungs were starting to burn with a new for oxygen. The sweet smell of the chloroform was starting to invade his nose, making him feel dizzy and light headed. Black spots started to appear and dance in front of his eyes. His struggles were growing weaker from the lack of air and vapours that were hitting his system. It wasn't really a surprise when his body, which was shaking with the effort of holding his breath, gave up on him. He expelled the air he was holding and took a quick breath.

The sweet smell was overwhelming. Ed's mind blurred and his body was going limp on him.

"Good boy," echoed a voice around him.

The next breath, which came naturally now his control was fading, sent him into a black void where Lambert's sickening praises echoed around him until they too were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up was a slow process. Ed's mind was struggling and felt like it was full of cotton wool. There was a steady heartbeat against his ear. The rhythm of the beating was soothing and almost tempting Ed back to sleep. However, his extremely uncomfortable position told him that maybe wasn't a good choice. His arm was trapped under his body and something hard was trapped with them that was awkwardly and kind of painfully sticking into his hip.

Ed tried to open his eyes, but found it did nothing to the darkness he was in. There was something covering them. It was in that moment Ed remembered. The train, Lambert, everything. A moment of panic quickly came over him. He yelped, or tried to. All that came out of his mouth was a muffled sound through the gag he hadn't realised was secured in his mouth.

This only increased his panic as his mind continued to work. Especially when the heart beat meant Ed wasn't alone. Ed threw himself backward only to hit a hard surface above him which must have been only a few inches from his back. He was trapped. Ed tried to move his arm, but found it was locked against his body through some form of bindings.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that when the body he was with moved that he freaked out and tried to get himself as far away as possible. However, on either side of him there was only a few inches as well. The body beneath Ed was struggling too for a moment before it reached out to him. It was making a noise. A pained, muffled noise that Ed used to get a good location on where the head was of this person was. He countered with throwing his head forward in swift motion. He hit something and he hoped it hurt the fucker as much as it had him. Or that he broke his nose.

The hands retreated for a moment, giving Ed a few moments to himself as he banged on the surface above him with his back in an attempt to find a way out. He'd only been up it a few minutes when the hands returned again and Ed readied himself for another head butt.

"Ed," Came a hushed and pained whispered. "Stop! It's me."

Ed's heartrate was going so quickly that for a moment he thought he was hearing things. Ed tried to talk, but it came out muffled. His breathing was heavy. Was that Roy? Had he just head-butted Roy? His panic wasn't easing. Hands touched him again unexpectedly and Ed flinched back automatically.

"Easy," Roy whispered gently. "I'm just going to take off the blindfold. Okay?"

Slowly, Ed nodded. The hands returned again, forcing Ed to lower himself back down.

"Just lay down," Roy instructed him. "They have me in stocks and I'm finding it hard to reach the knot."

Carefully, Ed allowed himself to lay back down. Ed could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. He had been laying on top of Roy, listening to his heartbeat in what must be an enclosed space. His head was tugged slightly as Roy must be trying to untie the knot.

"That's better," Roy told him. "I'll hopefully have this off soon. It looks like they have you tussled up pretty good. I might be able to get it off. Guess we're just luck they either underestimated me or how good their drug was."

Now that Ed was laying back down and the initial panic was gone, his body's complaints were making themselves known. His head hurt like someone had taken a wretch to it. Which Winry was very likely to do if he didn't find his arm when they got out of this. His flesh arm was numb, no doubt from being in the position for so long and he had been laying on it all that time too. How long had they been wherever the hell they were?

Suddenly, with one last tug, the blindfold came loose. There wasn't much light where they were, but the little they had came through the cracks of the wooden crate they were in. It really wasn't very big. There was only a few inches above Roy's head and below his feet.

"Nearly done," Roy assured him. "The gag is next."

Ed looked down at Roy and saw his own blindfold and gag was next to his head. Probably hastily pulled off with Ed attacking him. That caused Ed to blush again. He had been so panicked, that he thought for some reason Lambert would have locked himself into a confided space with him. Because that was a logical thought.

The gag came off a lot quicker and easier than the blindfold had. Ed stretched his mouth open and closed a few times with it gone.

"Thanks," Ed whispered. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Roy hushed him. "I don't blame you. Did Lambert touch you?"

Ah… Straight to the point then.

"Not like that," Ed said. "Or at least, not that I know."

Ed did a quick check of himself. He still have all his cloths he got onto the train with. Except his jacket, that was missing, but so was Roy's. They were bulkier, so they were probably removed for that reason. Someone had put his shirt back on him. That was an uncomfortable thought. Nothing hurt in a way that meant he might have been… Ed didn't want to think about it.

"I don't think so," Ed finished.

"Are you sure?" Roy pressed.

"As sure as I can," Ed shrugged, feeling really uncomfortable with the fact he couldn't know for sure. "I mean, I was out. Drugged. I just hope that asshole… I think Lambert called him Baz or something kept Lambert on track."

Roy sighed heavily and rested his hands on Ed's back for a moment. The way the arms came round Ed, it could have been a hug, but that was Ed just hoping.

"Good," Roy muttered. "Still not decided on if I should roast his ass or make him go through the courts to face the firing squad."

Ed just stared at Roy for a moment, stunned at what was said. In the end, he just defaulted for seeing how Roy was.

"Are you hurt?" Ed asked. "Did they hurt you? Your leg?"

"You jarred it a little when you woke up," Roy told him honestly. "But that was nothing compared to having to kneel for so long."

Ed felt bad instantly.

"I'm so-" Ed started.

"Don't," Roy cut him off. "It's okay. To be honest I panicked when I woke up too, but I was able to get the blindfold off easily. You were stuck and considering what that asshole was saying, I would have freaked out too."

"Is it bad?" Ed asked, feeling worried when he suddenly noticed Roy looked a little flushed. "I think you might have a fever.

"It just aches," Roy tried to assure him. "It wouldn't surprise me if I did have fever. I feel like shit."

"We need to get you to a hospital," Ed sighed.

"We need to get out of this first," Roy countered. "Let me see how they have your arm strapped down."

Ed went up onto his knees which were on either side of one of Roy's legs. He couldn't be more grateful they had been that way when he woke up so he wasn't straddling the man. That would have been real embarrassing and probably too much pressure on Roy's leg.

Roy frowned as he inspected Ed's arm. Ed looked down to see it was tightly secured to his chest. The rope started around Ed's wrist and then went around his back and to his elbow. It did so a couple of times and had no give whatsoever. Carefully, Roy worked the knots around Ed's wrist. The skin looked inflamed and raw from where he had been struggling earlier. It took a long time for Roy to make any sort of headway with the knot.

"The others?" Ed asked suddenly. "Were they hurt when you last saw them?"

"They got knocked around a bit when we were jumped," Roy explained. "But nothing really serious thankfully. They came out of the next carriage just as Havoc managed to get on. I tried to call out a warning, but I guess you didn't hear."

"No," Ed told him. "The train was too loud."

"I wish I could have warned you," Roy sighed. "Then you could have gotten away."

"Like I would have left you," Ed frowned. "They would have been searching that train from top to bottom. I wouldn't have jumped off, because I doubt I would have ever found you again."

"The whole point of the warning was so he wouldn't get you," Roy looked Ed in the eye. "The thought of him getting you, of hurting you, makes me sick. Then you could have called in back up or something."

Ed felt good about what Roy said. Roy had already made it clear he wouldn't want any of his staff being hurt by Lambert, so he wasn't an idiot in thinking Roy meant that as a personal thing.

"We can still get out of this," Ed reassured him. "These stocks might stop you from clapping, but they did fuck all about your skills with knots."

"That would be because our enemy isn't as smart as he thinks he is," Roy smirked as one of the knots came loose.

Working carefully, Roy continued to work the knots. Ed was listening and frowning at what he was hearing.

"I don't think we're on the train anymore," Ed said slowly.

"What?" Roy said.

"I don't think we're on the train anymore," Ed explained. "There is no sound of the tracks. Even through this crate we should be able to hear some of that."

"I doubt they would have left us unattended somewhere," Roy frowned.

"Maybe we're in a truck or something," Ed reasoned. "They needed to be able to transport us without raising suspicion of obvious captives being seen."

"I still doubt we're unattended," Roy pulled one of the knots loose and started working the next one.

"I doubt that too," Ed confirmed. "But considering the noise I was making? We must have the deafest guard in the world."

"Well let's hope it stays that way," Roy said. "Because we are not ready for them to get us yet. We're not going down without a fight."

"Damn straight," Ed confirmed.

The next knot came loose and Ed was able to slip his hand loose. The rope was still attached but he could move now which was a massive improvement.

"Now let's get you out of these stocks," Ed said as he took the wooden object in.

"No alchemy," Roy told him. "Not from you."

Ed frowned at Roy. Due to the lock there was no way this thing was coming off without alchemy.

"The last time you did alchemy you had a rebound," Roy continued. "The last thing I need right now if you experiencing that. Not only will it probably alert our less then diligent guard, but you would suffer. It was bad enough you put yourself at risk last time after pushing yourself too far, which when this is over we are going to have a massive talk about you pushing yourself to the breaking point without notifying the team you're on that you're going to crash. I left it alone before because we needed to just move on, but trust me when I say this isn't forgotten."

Ed swallowed slowly, remembering what Hawkeye said to him as well. He could have failed. He could have failed not just Roy, but everyone. While not feeling as bad as he had been the previous day, it probably could still prove to be a risk to push himself too far.

"How would you get it off?" Roy asked when he received no answer.

"Bite my finger hard enough to draw blood," Ed told him honestly. "Draw an array."

"Do that then," Roy instructed him. "But make it big enough I could reach it."

Ed nodded as he bit his finger. He bit down hard, wincing when the taste of cooper finally filled his mouth. This was never a great way to do alchemy. If the blood is your own, it was unpredictable at best. A soul seal was the only time it ever seemed to really work. If you don't mind the price you pay that is. If the blood was someone else's? The results varied and it always depended on the skill of the alchemist to if it would be successful or not. Thankfully, Roy was definitely a very skilled alchemist. Even if he relied too much on his flame alchemy.

Roy held the stock up for Ed to draw on. Carefully, Ed started to draw the circle he needed to change the wood. He worked slowly, trying to get the consistency of the line work as even as possible.

"It's not often I get the pleasure of watching you draw a circle," Roy commented. "It's easy to forget your drawing abilities due to your usual clap alchemy."

"Well when you have a removable arm it's not a bad skill to have," Ed sighed. "Plus my teacher was strict as when it came to this. You had to draw fast and accurately or risk a kick in the head."

"She did that?" Roy asked.

"Fucking hell did she ever," Ed confirmed. "We were lucky if that was all we got as well if we failed."

"It's such a shame I didn't get to see her in action on the promise day," Roy mentioned.

"Probably for the best," Ed confirmed. "She doesn't like state dogs."

"I'll keep that in mind," Roy said as Ed completed the circle. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ed nodded.

Roy flattened his hands until his fingertips touched the edge of the circle. He was obviously being careful as he didn't want to smudge the circle. Then a flash of light came as he activated the circle. The stocks were transmuted into a spike.

"Now we have something to defend ourselves with," Roy smiled.

Ed opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a jerking motion sent him, Roy and their crate forward slightly. Roy reached out to grab Ed with one hand and put his other hand on the top of the crate so they wouldn't hit their heads in an instant. Ed grabbed onto Roy and listened. For several moments there was nothing. Then there was a bang like metal hitting metal.

Voices came into the area, but they weren't speaking a language Ed knew. It must be Drachman. The accents suggested that at least. Roy let go of Ed and grabbed their spike instead, ready for if they opened the crate.

Instead, the crate tipped towards their heads. Ed had to cling to Roy to stop himself from sliding and hitting his head. Roy still had his hand supporting them at the top of the crate. A moment later it levelled out as the other end was picked up. Ed looked at Roy, but Roy wasn't looking at him. He was obviously thinking their situation over. The crate tipped towards their feet a moment later and they slid down together. They must have just been taken out of a truck or something as it soon levelled out again.

"What do we do?" Ed mouthed. "Surprise attack?"

"Not yet," Roy mouthed back. "Wait."


	18. Chapter 18

Waiting was not easy. They were carried some distance and there were many twists and turns that it became too hard to track. There was a tense silence from inside the crate and not much to be heard outside of it. Ed would rather they get out of this sooner than later for fear of being separated from the team. There was also a chance they would be more prepared or suspecting that Ed and Roy were actually awake too.

It was a relief when it seemed the crate they were in was finally set down again. There was more discussion that could be heard, but not understood due to the language barrier. Roy looked up at Ed and tightened his grip on his transmuted spikes.

"Switch," Roy mouthed.

Ed frowned and shook his head. If anyone was getting to the men outside when they opened the box, it was Ed.

"Give it to me," Ed mouthed back reaching for the spike.

Roy shook his head this time and tried to move it away from Ed. Due to the confined space, it wasn't a possibility. Ed glared at Roy as his hand curled around the spike. With the rate that the infection was spreading Ed wasn't sure how well Roy would be able to get up to fight anyone outside. Though Ed wasn't feeling great, he would at least be able to move around on his feet without hurting himself at least.

Suddenly, there was a crack of wood as the lid of their crate was being forced open. Roy looked up at the noise and Ed used it as an opportunity to grab the spike. Roy turned back at Ed, but Ed was already jumping up as the lid was lifted up. Ed jumped out of the end that was open and tackled the man waiting outside. In his peripheral vision Ed saw three other men in the room with them. There was a loud clank as the metal crowbar hit the floor.

They fell to ground and Ed rolled so was on top of the man. Then using the flat end of the spike Ed nailed the man he had tackled in the temple, causing him the crumble beneath Ed. One of the other men grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him off of the man on the floor. Ed turned around quickly and shot his left foot straight up for a high kick at the man's chin. The man lost his grip on Ed and fell back onto the floor. Ed finished his with a quick blow to the head with his right foot.

Ed turned, ready to face the remaining two guards, but they were already on the floor. Roy was leaning against the wall, panting heavily while grasping the crowbar and looking far too pale to be healthy.

"You okay?" Ed asked. "Come over here and sit down for a second."

Ed made sure to move the lid of the crate back into position. It had been knocked to the floor at some stage. Moving quickly, Ed went over to Roy and helped him move back over to the crate.

"I'll be okay," Roy panted. "Though, I feel like my leg is on fire."

"I'm not surprised," Ed sighed. "It was already looking bad before it was put under strain on the train and then whatever damage I did to it…"

The room they were in resembled a cell. There were chains attached to the walls, the stone walls radiating the cold from outside and only letting in light through a tiny barred window high above them. It was a depressing place.

"You didn't do any worse to it that Lambert didn't already do," Roy tried to assure him.

Using the time they had, Ed locked then men into the shackles. There were only four shackles, obviously just meant for two people, so the four men were just given a single shackle each. It would keep them out of trouble anyway. Using the blind fold and the gags from the crate, Ed gaged them to keep them from unnecessarily alerting anyone else. This had given Roy some time to rest and recover. It had apparently been enough since he had moved away from the crate and towards the open door.

"Anyone?" Ed asked as he checked the men for weapons, but came up empty.

"Nah," Roy responded.

"We need to make weapons before we leave," Ed decided. "I'll take the crowbar."

"And I'll make a flint," Roy nodded as he limped his way back to the crate.

With a clap of his hands, Roy brushed the floor and formed a lighter. Another clap to engrave his circle. Ed could understand why he did that. With this style of alchemy he needed it available at the flick of his thumb, not clap and flick. They could lose time and get shot with that difference.

"Don't know why I didn't make one of these earlier," Roy muttered.

"The situation didn't seem so dire I guess," Ed shrugged.

Weird how running for your life in the wild seemed like a more relaxing challenge then being in the enemy camp with no idea where most of your team was.

"We need to find the others," Roy pushed himself back up again.

Ed quickly moved next to Roy and took his arm and placed it over his shoulder to give him extra support.

"We will," Ed nodded. "But first? A phone would be good. If they have one. So we can alert Hughes, get some backup."

"That bastard better not have done anything to my team," Roy muttered.

"With any luck they woke up early like we did and are already raising hell," Ed tried to assure him as they left the cell.

"I think that might be just your speciality," Roy smirked.

"Just be glad I'm on your side then," Ed told him as they entered the corridor.

It wasn't very long. There was only one other cell, but it was empty. At the end of the corridor, there stairs leading up and around a corner. Quietly, they made their way up the stairs together. It was a little awkward since Ed couldn't get the best hold on Roy with just one arm available. The door at the top was closed, but had a small barred window to see through. There was a guard on either side of the door as Ed peered through. He'd leaned Roy against the wall and signalled he wanted a bit of fire but rubbing his fingers together.

Keeping low, Ed was crouched by the door. The flick of the lighter was a soft sound and the only warning Ed got before there was a rush of warmth that went over his head and out the window. Ed heard the men on the other side yell out in surprise and used that as his chance to burst through the door. He quickly nailed the guard closest to the door on the head with the crowbar. He crumbled to the ground while his comrade yelled out something out in Drachman. Ed turned to silence him when the man suddenly stopped and started gasping for air.

Ed froze and just stared as the man clutched his throat. The man fell to his knees as his gaze grew unfocused. Roy limped out of the stairwell, clutching his lighter and the array was glowing softly. The insistent the man lost consciousness, the light from the array faded as Roy let the transmutation go. Roy suddenly sagged against the wall and was breathing heavily now, as if such a simple act of alchemy was draining him. Ed quickly grabbed a gun from one of the guards and brought it over to Roy.

"Use this," Ed held up the gun. "Save the alchemy for a last resort. It's not helping your fever."

Roy accepted it without a fight, but the gun was loose in his hand. It worried Ed. He was tired too. So very tired after everything, but he had his third win with adrenaline pumping through him from the situation. The last thing Ed needed was for Roy to pass out or get a rebound from trying alchemy when he was clearly ill. It was never recommended to do alchemy when you were unwell. Ed had stubbornly done so many times and it always came back to bit him after. It was twice as draining when you were ill and it was hard to focus which increased the chances of a rebound. Al had lectured him a few times about it when they were searching for the stone.

Carefully, Ed pulled Roy's arm over his shoulder. The heat radiating from the man really caught Ed's attention. Had he just not really noticed earlier? They needed to find a phone. There was no way they were going to be able to fight their way out of this one. They were both running on empty and with a lot of unknowns, the best thing they could do was call for back up and barricade themselves in an office until help arrived.

The hallways they were in seemed less dank then the cells they had started in. A little more modern even in some aspects. They checked every door on the way down, but the rooms were completely empty. So far there had been no sign of the others or any crates that might house them. What if the men that transported Ed and Roy was meant to go back and get the others when they were done?

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from a door they passed. Quickly, Ed moved them towards another door which was closed. Ed opened it carefully, but there were no sounds on the other side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find anyone in it. It was another office, but this one was furnished. He and Roy made their way into the room and quietly closed the door behind them. As Ed closed the door, he heard voices as the other door opened into the area they were just in. Ed felt his heart stop. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew it was Lambert's voice.

Roy tightened his grip on Ed as he noticed who it was as well. The voice started to fade as it moved in the direction that Roy and Ed had come from. Chances are their escape was going to soon be discovered. Ed looked around and spotted a phone on the desk. Quietly, he turned the lock. They would need to barricade the door shortly, but first Ed wanted to make sure the phone worked before they trapped themselves in here.

"We make our stand here?" Roy asked quietly as they moved towards the desk.

"Our sit for you," Ed smiled at him. "We need to keep you off your feet for now. You test the phone and I'll look at making getting in here harder."

"Are you-" Roy started.

"Call Hughes," Ed cut him off. "The sooner we know the phone works, the better."

Roy picked up the phone.

"It has a dial tone," Roy told him as he started to dial a number.

Ed looked around the room. There was a filling cabinet that they could move to help block the door and maybe the desk. Apart from that the room was pretty bare.

"Colonel Hughes," Roy said into the mouth piece. "Tango, Charlie, Zulu, Five, Bravo."

"I'm going to need a hand moving that filling cabinet in a minute," Ed told Roy as he started to clean the desk off. "And this desk."

"I did wonder how you were going to barricade the door with just one arm," Roy remarked.

"Shut up," Ed frowned at him.

It was then that Ed could hear someone on the other end pick up the phone. He moved closer to listen in while he waited for Roy to come and help him.

"Colonel Hughes," Hughes said, sounding tired.

"Maes," Roy slumped. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Roy?!" Hughes yelled, there was the sound of something being knocked over on his end of the line. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"To be honest I have no idea where I am," Roy replied. "I'm safe for the moment. They have us at a base of some sorts up north. We found a room with a phone, but we probably don't have long until they discover that we aren't where they left us."

"I'm putting a trace on this call," Hughes said. "Are you okay? Is everyone else with you? Is Ed with you?"

"Ed is with me," Roy carefully avoided certain questions. "We need to barricade the door. I'll be back in a moment."

Ed could hear Hughes yelling on the other end of the phone as Roy put the handset down on the desk.

"Filling cabinet first?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "Any reason you're not answering some of Hughes questions?"

"Same reason you wouldn't if it was about your health," Roy looked at him as he limped over to the filling cabinet.

"He needs to know we need access to a hospital ASAP," Ed frowned as he grasped the filling cabinet with one hand.

"Then I'll be sure to pass that on when tell him about your rebound," Roy pulled the cabinet as Ed pushed.

"An infected bullet wound is a little different," Ed scolded him as he pushed.

"We have no idea what damage the rebound did to you," Roy grunted as he pushed. "You were bleeding from your eyes, ears, nose and mouth. That's can't mean good things for that brain of yours, no matter how thick your skull is."

"Desk next," Ed said as they got the filling cabinet in front of the door.

Roy moved the phone to the floor as they moved the desk. It was slow work. The desk was large and heavy. They were both tired. Roy struggled to lift and limp while Ed had problems with lifting it with just one arm. It was only when they heard the sound of rushed footstep that they hurried to move the table, trying to lift it as high as possible to avoid the noise of the table scrapping across the floor. Once it was in the place, they hurried back to the other side of the room. Ed helped Roy, supporting him as the man looked like he was going to fall over any moment now.

Ed settled Roy in the corner of the room before going back to grab the phone and settling in at the man's side.

"Maes?" Roy panted quietly as they heard shouting outside their door. "Now would be a really good time to hear that you know where the hell we are."

"We know you're North and still in the country," Hughes' hushed tones came over the phone line. "But we already knew that."

"Or hoped as much," Ed muttered as he leaned his head against Roy's shoulder to listen in to the phone conversation.

"Roy," Hughes hesitated for a moment. "You don't sound overly good. Are you hurt?"

"Yes," Ed answered for him. "He's been shot. Bullet's been in his leg for… fuck. I don't know how many days anymore. It's infected. He's burning up like a house fire."

"And you?" Hughes directed at Ed.

"He's exhausted," Roy interrupted, getting his revenge for dobbing. "He had a rebound yesterday. It was pretty bad. He's going to need a very thorough examination when we get back."

"After your surgery," Ed shot back. "We don't know how long we have, Hughes. They know we're missing. We're barricaded the door, but I don't know how long it will hold for."

"Shit," Hughes swore. "Can't let either of you out of my sight for one moment without everything falling to pieces. I've got General Armstrong mobilizing her units. I'll pass it on that we'll need extra medics on standby."

"How long is this trace going to take?" Roy sighed as he leaned his head slightly on top on Ed's with the phone now trapped between them.

"It's going as quick as it can," Hughes assured him. "The good news is you're in the Northern district of the North. So you're close to the Briggs."

"Fuery's quicker," Ed smirked as he hoped the others were okay.

Roy hummed in agreement. Funny how now they finally got to sit that Ed felt so damn tired. If it wasn't for the looming danger outside their door, he probably would take a nap here and now. He had Roy for a pillow and Roy seemed content to do the same with him. Pity it didn't last.

The door knob rattled as someone tested the door. Suddenly, someone was banging on the door as if they wanted to ram it open while shouting to someone else.

"They know we're here," Roy told Hughes quietly as he grabbed his gun and lighter.

"They want you alive for now," Hughes assured them. "Just go along with whatever they want. Try and draw attention away from the phone. Don't do anything stupid. We'll be there soon."

"I can't," Roy said. "While they want me alive for now, one of them has some plans for Ed that I would rather avoid."

"What do you mean?" Hughes sounded like he was frowning.

"Lambert is in on this," Roy explained. "He's got his eye on Ed and he's... He's threatening to rape him, Maes. I can't let that happen."

Hughes was silent. More yelling joined the one who was already at the door. Ed tensed when he heard Lambert's voice.

"The sicko is here," Roy seethed into the phone.

"Just play for time," Hughes said. "Don't do anything stupid, Roy!"

Suddenly, it was quiet outside their room. It was really unnerving. Ed took the phone and quietly moved it. He could hear Hughes talking on the other end, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He hid the phone in a cupboard that was attached to the wall. Hopefully, just the fact it was out of sight that it would be out of mind for if anyone got into the room.

"Sorry, Hughes." He whispered into the handset. "I need to hide the phone."

With that, he closed the cupboard door, leaving it slightly ajar so the cable could still come out. Ed moved back to Roy and sat back down. One of Roy's arms curled around Ed and held him close. It made Ed's heart skip a beat for a moment before he allowed himself to relax by Roy's side. Or at least relax as much as he possibly could considering the enemy was just outside their door.

"Do you have a plan?" Ed asked.

"Put a bullet in Lambert's head and demand my team back," Roy said with a deadpan face.

"Doesn't really seem to have the level of detail we normally see from your plans," Ed commented.

"Thought I would take a leaf out of your book," Roy allowed a small smirk to come across his features.

"You're missing the explosions that are normally in my plans," Ed reminded him.

"So you do plan them," Roy commented.

"Only when I know they'll annoy you," Ed admitted.

"Brat," Roy sighed.

"Bastard," Ed replied.

They sat there together, in silence for a time. It was so quiet. Ed wasn't sure if they had just given up or had a hard time finding someone with Armstrong's strength to open the door for them. It wasn't any surprise really, with Roy being so warm that Ed found himself becoming really drowsy. It was the light of a transmutation that startled both of them awake. It was the side wall furthest from them. It was a painfully slow process, obviously being performed by either a beginner or someone who had no skill in alchemy.

Together, Ed and Roy scrambled to their feet, ready to face their intruder. Ed grabbed the crowbar he had been using while Roy put himself between the light and Ed. When the light cleared, a gapping opening was left. It was horribly distorted as the user had forced the material to part. In the gap, Lambert straightened up.

"I might not have the ability like either of you," Lambert dusted off his hands before drawing his gun. "But I do find it a very useful skill."

"I'm not sure I would call that skill," Ed glared at the man.

"No," Lambert agreed. "Then again, who I am to compete with our youngest state alchemist?"

"Where is my team?" Roy demanded.

"You've been nothing but a hassle, Mustang." Lambert looked at Roy. "They had plans for you, to shame you. To put you and those like you, back in your places. But honestly? I think you're just too much trouble."

"Where is my team?!" Roy repeated louder as he held up the lighter he had with a shaky hand.

"Too much damn trouble," Lambert repeated as he held up the gun and took aim.

Ed didn't even realise he was moving until he was pushing Roy to the ground.

"No!" Ed yelled as he threw a hand out to protect Roy when the gun went off.

Ed felt the bullet hit him, his brain slow to recognise the fact he was shot. His body turned with the impact of the bullet. White, hot pain shot through his abdomen. His flesh leg buckled under his weight as he felt a flash of warm fly past him. Someone screamed out in pain. Ed was sure it wasn't him. Someone else was calling his name as he collided with the ground. Ed tried to locate who was calling him, but his body was refusing to obey him. His vision was equally traitorous as it grew blurry and hard to focus.

This all happened in slow motion, but time sped up suddenly. Roy was kneeling next to him. Rabbling about something.

"Stupid," Roy panted. "You're so fucking stupid."

"-kay?" Ed croaked.

"Kay?" Roy repeated as he lifted Ed's shirt. "Am I okay? Am I o-fucking-kay?"

Ed cried out slightly as Roy put pressure where the source of his pain was. His stomach was threatening to bring up whatever was left in his system as the pain shot through him. Roy turned him for a moment, onto his side before turned him onto his back again and reapplying pressure.

"Fuck!" Roy swore. "The bullet didn't go through."

Roy quickly glanced over at the hole, but his attention was quickly back on Ed again. Breathing was suddenly becoming harder. Every breath was painful. There was a copper taste in his mouth now. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Why the hell would you do that, Ed?" Roy snapped at him.

" Because I-I," Ed stuttered. "Love you."


	19. Chapter 19

It felt like eternity. Ed had finally said it. He'd poured out the words written on his heart, almost literally and Roy was just staring at him. His heart sank into his stomach. Roy was disgusted by what he heard. Ed should have known it was too good to be true. That Roy would actually care for him enough to at least be able to decline him gracefully.

Ed's eyes felt heavy. He closed his eyes, no longer back to take Roy just staring at him in horror of what he had said.

"Ed?" Came Roy's voice, sounding far away. "Ed! You can't say something like that and just pass out. That's not fair. You can't jump in front of a bullet for me and turn around and say that!"

It was the rough shaking that shot fresh pain through Ed, causing him to arch his back slightly and groan.

"Shit!" Roy swore and suddenly the pressure was gone. "I'm sorry, Ed."

'Me too,' Ed wanted to say, but couldn't seem to find his voice.

Suddenly, new pain took over. Searing pain on top of where his actual pain was. Ed heard himself cry out. Someone was calling him again, but the voice that had been distant seemed even further away as the black found Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything hurt. A small sound escaped Ed the moment he felt it. Someone shock him gently. They spoke, but everything was muffled. Ed managed to crack an eye open, but it quickly closed. Everything was too bright and the world was swimming.

"Edward!" Came a muffled voice. "Come on. Stay with me. That's an order."

The shaking continue, growing more frantic then even, but Ed just couldn't manage to open his eyes again. It was starting to get cold.

"Help's coming," the voice assured him. "Just hang in there. It's coming."

A hand pushed down gently on his throat. It shook as it made contact with him. Or was Ed shaking? He couldn't tell.

"I spoke to Maes," the voice continued. "He said you're an idiot too. Apparently it's not just my orders you don't like following."

Ed felt his breath hitch as a cough started to work its way up his throat. He spasming helpless, jarring his abdomen and causing more pain to shoot through him. Something was coming up with his cough. It cut off his air supply in its attempt to get out of his body. Helpless panic worked its way through Ed until a set of hands grabbed him and forced him onto his side.

"He knew," the voice echoed around him. "Maes knew how you felt. He never told me."

The cough was harsh and painful, spikes of pain hitting him through his body for every cough. Thick and wet mouthfuls were expelled from Ed. The fresh taste of copper set off an alarm bell in his head, but he wasn't sure why. Cotton wool seemed to line his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Ed." The voice sounded strained. "You should never have been anywhere near this assignment."

Carefully, Ed was rolled back onto his back. His head lolled to the side, the taste of blood still on his lips. A hand carefully moved his bangles that had landed in his face. The hand rested on his cheek for a moment.

"Your brother is going to kill me when we get back," the voice started to fade as Ed drifted off again.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was moving. It was so cold, but something so warm held him. The motion was not smooth, but a frantic lunging. Ed felt for sure he was falling until at the end of the lung, they would pull up again. Limping, his mind thought dimly.

There was shouting around him. Loud banging. The sound of gun going off. Suddenly they were falling, but there was no pulling up this time. Something heavy landed on top of him, causing him to cry out.

"Shit!" Someone panted and the weight on top of him was gone. "Sorry. Fuck. Sorry."

There was a flash of warm around them again after a soft click.

"Sir!" Someone called out.

"Hawkeye!" Someone close to Ed called out. "He's been shot. He's…"

Hands were on Ed, turning him over, pressing on his neck, covering his mouth slightly and pulling at his shirt. A strange noise bubbled out of his throat when someone touched his stomach, right where it hurt.

"You cauterized the wound," someone gasped.

"He was bleeding out," someone else told them.

"We need to move out," someone said.

"I got in contact with Maes," someone informed them. "Help is on the way."

"Then we'll need to get closer to the exit," someone decided.

Suddenly, Ed was in the air again. Against a heat source, but this one wasn't as warm. A shiver started to go through Ed.

"I think he's going into shock," someone said.

"I'm surprised it's taken this long," someone replied. "Take their guns, cover us."

The smoother, rhythmic motion drew Ed back into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-a pulse!" One person yelled as Ed felt his head lifted.

"We need to-" The voices cut in and out as something covered Ed's nose and mouth, a breeze of air could now be felt on them. "-ading fast!"

"One," Came another voice as hands gripped Ed. "Two, Three!"

Suddenly Ed was in the air. He could have sworn that he was floating. Then just as suddenly as it happened, he was on something solid again. It was softer this time, he noticed dully.

"Get in th-" The voices were cutting out again. "-ith Mustang!"

They were moving. Quickly, Ed noticed. A small groan escaped him as the motion made him feel ill. A harsh cough was working its way up Ed's throat again. His breathing became frantic as it came and soon he couldn't breathe at all. His body arched and thrashed slightly. The voices around him grew faint. His heart was pumping unbelievably loud in his ear, his stomach was on fire and so were his lungs. Suddenly, he was on his side, whatever had been on his face was removed, and the fluid that had stopped him from breathing came pouring out of him with every cough. The sudden rush of air that went into his lungs was too much as his fell away from the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Floating. Ed was floating on a cloud. It was comfortable here. It was funny that he felt like he was floating, but yet his body felt like it weighted a ton. Just the thought of moving seemed too much. His body was stubborn and his mind didn't have the will power to force it.

A gentle and steady beeping kept Ed from slipping back up to the clouds. Beyond that sound was the sound of papers being shuffled. A heavy sigh soon followed. Cracking his heavy eye lids open, Ed saw white. On the bridge of his nose, he could see the plastic of a face mask.

The scrapping of a chair filled the room. Suddenly, there was a face over his. Deep blue eyes, so dark that they could be mistaken for black were staring into his. A short beard covered a normally clean shaven face. Funny how in recent weeks the beard seemed normal. His hair was its usual messy style.

"Ed," Roy whispered.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Ed. His eyes closed against his will.

"No!" Roy shouted. "Come on, Ed. Stay awake. I'll get a nurse."

The last thing Ed heard was the family sound of someone racing off on crutches.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Ed came back round, someone was gently stroking his hair. It was comforting.

"Roy?" Ed rasped through the mask.

"Try again, Brother." Came an amused reply.

"Al?" Ed cracked an eye open.

"Expecting someone else, Brother?" Al smiled evilly.

Ed let out a groan and a small cough. His throat was impossibly dry.

"Try to stay awake for more than a few seconds this time," Al told him gently. "Water?"

Ed nodded slowly. He tried to sit up, but his limbs didn't feel right. In fact, half of them were missing.

"Easy, Brother." Al eased him up. "You've been out of it for a while. They had to remove your automail. It was taking more energy then you could afford to give."

Al took the mask off before a plastic cup was brought to his lips and Ed savoured the way the water felt going down. When it was all gone, Ed went limp in his brother's hold. He felt weak. His head was buzzing from whatever pain killers they had him on. Ed turned his head into his brother's neck and sighed. The mask were placed back on and Ed really didn't have the energy to be annoyed by it. For a moment Al just held him, stroking his hair. However, just as Ed was tempted to fall asleep again Al moved. It was as if he could sense it.

"Stay awake, Brother." Al said. "The nurse needs to come and have a look at you. I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake for a little while longer."

"'Kay," Ed breathed.

Al gently laid him back down. As soon as Ed's head was on the pillow, his eyes closed without his consent. It was only when Al was shaking him awake a few minutes later that he even noticed that he was drifting off to sleep.

"I told you to stay awake," Al scolded him gently. "And be nice to the nurse."

Ed made a small noise to indicate he heard what his brother said. It was only when a rough hand forced one of his eyes open and shone a light in it when he groaned louder.

"Fuck off," he croaked and tried to get away from the evil nurse.

"Brother!" Al yelled at him. "I told you to be nice. They need to do their usual routine and you acting like a baby won't help."

"Not a baby," Ed grumped as he opened his eyes to glare at Al, but all he got was a light shined in his other eye as if the nurse had been waiting for him. "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry," Al apologised. "I'm sure he was much easier to deal with when he was asleep. With any luck I'll be able to take him off your hands in a few weeks."

"Few weeks?" Ed rubbed his sore eyes. "Why not now?"

"Ed…" Al seemed to hesitate. "You've been in a coma for three weeks. You've lost a lot of muscle mass. You'd already lost a lot by the time you were taken to a hospital from what I was told. It was probably because of that ridicules training you were on."

"W-What?" Ed stuttered. "But… I saw Roy. He was here."

"Roy huh?" Al teased him for a moment. "That was last week Ed. The nurses thought Roy imagined it."

The nurse was propped Ed up in bed and it allowed Ed to actually look at himself. He wasn't Promise Day Al style of skinny, but damn a lot of him was missing. His stomach twinged with slight pain. Ed's arm felt uncoordinated as he tried to pull up his shirt. The nurse busied herself with checking his monitors and writing down some notes. When Ed finally managed to lift his shirt, he saw bandages going across his abdomen. Peeking out around the bandages was a horrible green and black bruise.

"I was shot," Ed whispered quietly. "I was shot."

"Because you're an idiot," Al told him as he sat back down in the seat next to Ed's bed. "You're very lucky to even be alive."

The nurse gently took hold of Ed's hand.

"Squeeze," she told him.

Ed squeezed, but found it hard to put any real strength in it.

"Is everyone else okay?" Ed suddenly remembered. "We didn't know where they were. Is Roy okay?"

"Everyone is fine," Al assured him as the nurse wrote more notes. "In fact they are the ones that found Roy and you. They got you to safety while waiting for rescue from what I was told. Roy… He's okay now, but he wasn't for a while. The infection was pretty bad. They had to remove the bullet and he spent a week in bed with a high fever. They had to keep you both up North after your surgeries while he recovered from it. I'm told he was pretty out of it."

"They're all okay," Ed sighed with relief as the nurse moved to the foot of his bed.

"Press against my hand," she said after she flipped the sheets off of Ed's foot and put her hand against his foot.

Ed pressed, his wound aching more for the effort. His arm wrapped itself around his stomach as a reflex.

"You're due for more medication shortly," the nurse assured him. "We were hoping you would come out of your coma this week. The doctor will be by to talk to you shortly and give you the medicine."

Ed just nodded slightly and turned to look at Al again as the nurse covered his feet.

"When did you get back?" Ed asked. "How was Xing?"

"I got in a few days ago," Al told him. "Roy and his team have been taking turns in watching over you. Hughes organised for some trusted men to stand outside yours and Roy's doors. From what I have been told it seems you have yourself caught in another military conspiracy."

"Those things seem to follow me," Ed groaned. "How was Xing?"

"I'll tell you about that later," Al assured him. "But I want to hear about is _Roy_."

"That's not fair," Ed pouted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're the one who woke up saying his name," Al reminded him.

Ed just looked at Al, heart felt heavy. Al seemed to sense his distress and moved from his chair to the bed to sit with Ed and pull him into a hug.

"What happened?" Al coaxed gently.

"I told him I loved him," Ed sighed as he nuzzled his brother's shoulder.

"When you got shot?" Al guessed.

"When I pushed him out the way of bullet and got shot," Ed corrected.

"Only you would make such a dramatic confession," Al sighed. "Did he say anything?"

"He didn't have to," Ed whispered. "It was written all over his face. I disgusted him."

"I don't think so," Al smiled a little. "He's been here nearly every day. Even when he's meant to be on bed rest. Roy keeps escaping the nurses and the guards he has on his room and always turns up here. They almost considered rooming you two together in order to stop it from happening. Does that sound like the actions of a disgusted man to you?"

Ed was silent. He didn't know what to say. Could Roy not be disgusted? Could he have just been in shock?

"You're an idiot, Brother." Al stroked Ed's hair, brushing the bangles out of Ed's face. "He was released from hospital a few days ago. He has been back every day since. There has been nothing about his behaviour to suggest that he is disgusted by you. If anything he has been dripping with concern for you."

Words escaped Ed. He just couldn't think of anything to say. Though, hope did enter him. Could he dare hope that he hadn't lost the friendship that had been growing between him and Roy?

"Look over there," Al pointed to a nearby table. "Those are gifts from everyone, wanting you to wake up."

Ed looked over and just noticed the table full of flowers, cards, balloon and even a teddy bear.

"Naturally," Al continued. "The teddy is from Elicia. It's one of her favourite ones too. It's going to watch over you for her and you have to return it in person."

"She definitely takes after her father," Ed smiled as he eyed the rose on the table. "And?"

"The rose?" Al finished for him. "That one is from Roy. Do you want me to get you the card that came with it?"

Al was already out of the bed again before Ed had even nodded. He picked up the little vase the rose came in and the card that was with. The vase was placed on Ed's side table while Al sat back down next to his brother with the card.

"'Edward'," Al read out loud. "'I might not have your dramatic flair or a confession to offer you.' No one has as much dramatic flair as you do, Brother."

"Keep reading," Ed demanded, eager to hear what Roy had written to him.

"'I am deeply touched by your confession'," Al continued. "'However, next time could you please reframe from doing so when you are unable to continue the conversation? I cannot say I return your affections as deeply as you give them, but neither could I say that I do not feel something for you. You mentioned during our time together that you wanted to develop a friendship outside of work and I would very much so like to do that.' So you finally started taking some action. It only took a mission where you would be stuck together for three weeks. I'm sure Hughes could have arranged something earlier if we had known."

"Shut up and just give me the card," Ed reached for it, but Al easily kept it out of reach.

"'It is because of this that I have a simple suggestion'," Al smirked while he read. "'We have a few months of recovery time and medical leave assigned to us before we can return to work. Perhaps we could use this time to get to know one another better without the stress of a mission hanging over us. If it turns into a great friendship or a budding romance then I would not shy away from it, but welcome it. Sincerely yours, Roy Mustang.' Awww.."

"So…" Ed said slowly. "He might like to try?"

"Yes, Brother." Al smiled at him. "He might like to try. He's been coming by every day and every couple of days he replaces the rose so you'll have a fresh one for when you wake up. If that doesn't tell you he's interested then you're thicker than I thought."

It was at this point an older man entered the room. It was Ed's doctor and already he could tell he didn't like him. There was an assortment of tests ordered and completed before Ed was allowed to return to his bed to sleep. By this stage, he was exhausted. Though what he didn't expect was when he was wheeled back to his room that Roy would be waiting for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Roy had been reading a book while waiting for him. There was a pile of books placed on his bedside table next to his rose with the card placed on top of them. He looked up when Ed was wheeled into the room by an orderly and smiled. Roy looked his usual self. He was clean shaven again, not a hair out of place and completely in control. The only thing that even hinted they had been on a crazy ass adventure was the crutches leaning against the wall to Roy's right.

"Well hello, sleeping beauty," he greeted Ed.

Ed blushed a little at the name and rolled his eyes as the orderly helped him back into the bed.

"You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you," Ed said quietly.

"I would imagine so," Roy nodded. "Though, the crutches took some getting used to."

"They do," Ed agreed. "How is your leg?"

"On the mend," Roy assured him. "I have weekly physio and I'm currently have Maes as my personal warden. He's refusing to let me out of his sight without an armed guard."

"Isn't that Hawkeye's job?" Ed asked curiously.

"Normally," Roy smiled sadly. "But it has come to our attention that while I'm on leave it would be best if I gave her some space."

"Is she okay?" Ed asked, feeling silly for not asking about the team. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Everyone is fine," Roy replied. "They were a little knocked about, but faring better than we were at the time. However, it would seem that Hawkeye followed your lead with a rather dramatic confession of her own."

Ed looked at Roy searchingly as he held his breath.

"She told you that she loved you?" Ed felt his voice crack a little.

Anxiety rose in Ed. Logically, he knew Roy had decided to see where they went from the card, but what if he had forgotten what he had written in it? What if that was written on a whim and it had passed?

"Riza," Roy hesitated. "She has always been like a sister to me. Similar to how you feel about Winry. Though, it's not every day I get two confessions from my command of love. Loyalty. Yes. But love?"

"Well you'll know the world is coming to an end if Havoc starts to confess his undying love for you," Ed joked nervously.

"Very true," Roy said quietly with a small smile. "Ed. I have to ask. Did you mean what you said?"

Ed was silent for a moment. Just a moment.

"Yes," Ed confirmed quietly.

"I see," Roy said as he picked up his crutches and moved carefully over to the bed. "May I sit?"

Ed nodded and looked down at his hand. Roy's response was confusing him a little. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully slipped his hand into Ed's.

"There will be many challenges," Roy began. "Blocks and people that will make this hard, but I am willing to see where this goes. I cannot even begin to understand how it would feel to have been in your situation, however when you were shot, I think I came close. I have been feeling rather attached to you during our training together. I cannot lie. I would like to say I would feel as protective of you as I would for anyone else in my command, but that would be a lie."

Ed looked up to look Roy in the eye.

"I like you a lot," Roy said with a smile when he caught Ed's eye. "So even with everything I know that would try to make this seem like a bad idea, I would like to try."

"I would like that," Ed said quietly. "But why? I'm…"

Ed just looked down at himself. He was half a person, he was impulsive and argumentative He was…

"You are Edward Elric," Roy finished for him. "Everyone has their flaws, their demons and parts of themselves that they don't value. Yet despite my flaws, my demons and parts of me that I don't like about myself, I have been lucky enough to attract someone like you to my side."

"We don't really know each yet though," Ed said. "We discovered how little we knew each other during the training."

"Yet," Roy said as he gave Ed's hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you got my card? I would like to get to know you better. If it just turns out to be friendship, I would count myself as lucky. If it turns out to be more? I would consider myself to be a very blessed man. For not every man is lucky enough to find love or to be loved."

Ed felt so overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you think?" Roy asked when he didn't reply. "Do you want to see where this goes?"

"Yes," Ed nodded. "I just never thought this would be what happened after I told you."

"Maybe next time you need to tell me something so important," Roy smirked a little. "Please don't go to such extreme lengths? I'm not sure I could go through all that again."

"I'll try," Ed promised. "Not that I'm so willing to get shot again. That hurt like a bitch and then some."

"You're telling me," Roy laughed. "I brought you some books to read to try and stop you from driving the hospital staff nuts. It was surprisingly hard to find something you hadn't read according to your brother. Whom I had a lovely conversation with before he threatened to physically maim should I hurt you in anyway shape or form."

"Oh fuck," Ed brought a hand up to rub his face. "Please don't tell me my brother gave you that talk."

"He did," Roy sighed. "I would have thought it was perhaps unnecessary, however your brother is nothing but thorough. Though, he needn't have bothered since Maes had given me a very similar talk. There was more talk of blackmail then physical harm though, so between them they have everything covered."

"No," Ed moaned into his hand.

"You can't honestly say you're surprised," Roy was probably smirking at him now. "Can you?"

"No," Ed sighed.

Suddenly, Ed's stomach made itself known. Though as it grumbled, it twitched painfully causing Ed to wince.

"Hungry?" Roy asked gently. "Gracia was kind enough to make you some soup. The doctors have you on a strict diet of fluids, but she is aware of your distain for hospital food."

"That woman is a goddess," Ed smiled as he eyed the small crockpot in a bag on the floor. "Though the fact I can't have a real meal doesn't seem fair. How am I meant to put any weight on if I can't have a real meal?"

"The doctors want to make sure your insides behave first," Roy laughed. "The bullet caused a lot of damage in there."

"The doctors haven't quite gone through the details with me yet," Ed sighed. "But it didn't sound good."

"The bullet nicked your bowls," Roy explained. "It caused so much damage. You had to undergo a few surgeries. You nearly didn't make it to the hospital. You lost so much blood."

"Fun," Ed sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you."

This wasn't his first abdominal injury and it was probably going to be just about as enjoyable as the first.

"Well you do have a knack for really bad decisions and impulsive behaviour," Roy said. "It really doesn't surprise me that you would do that considering I wanted to keep you safe in that moment."

"I just couldn't let you die," Ed admitted.

"So instead I would have to watch you die?" Roy frowned. "That's not fair, Ed. Do you know how much it hurt to watch you bleed out? Then I had to use my alchemy on you. I had to hurt you in order to stop you from dying before help arrived."

"You're going to be a hard man to protect with an attitude like that," Ed sighed. "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't even consciously make the decision to push you out the way."

"Your protection assignment is finished," Roy reminded him. "Maes has assigned others to that job now."

"It was never your job to protect me," Ed counted. "And yet you were willing to…"

Roy wrapped his hand around Ed's again as Ed trailed off.

"I'm just glad you're okay now," Roy sighed. "For a while I was worried you wouldn't wake up. It would be so unlike you to give up and stay in a coma, but it would be very like you to create an incredibly large amount of inconvenient paperwork for me by staying in a coma."

"Anything to keep you busy," Ed snorted.

"Well when you were younger I remember you sleeping through a lot of things," Roy smiled a little. "That and you're stubborn enough that you could sleep through an invasion if you set your mind to it."

"It was different back then," Ed smiled a little as well. "I had to sleep for Al too. You should know that something like this wouldn't keep me down."

"You're not invincible," Roy squeezed Ed's hand. "And I'm not expecting you to be. I'm expecting you to look after yourself so I don't have to worry about something keeping you down. Can you just… try to be more careful?"

"I can try," Ed admitted.

They sat there in silence together for a small time. Funny how they were both so willing to throw themselves into danger for each other and then got mad at the outcome. The only thing to break their silence was Ed's stomach loudly protesting the fact he hadn't eaten anything in so long.

"Did you want some of Gracia's cooking now?" Roy asked quietly.

"Am I allowed?" Ed scrunched up his face at the idea of his stomach being told when he could or couldn't eat.

"Yes," Roy smiled. "I checked with the doctor when I brought it in.

"Thank fuck!" Ed scooted up straighter.

Roy got up onto his crutches and grabbed his wheelie table before bringing it over to the bed. The bag was transferred from the floor to the table.

"So tell," Ed started. "What happened? After… Lambert shot me."

"I shot him with some flames," Roy sat back down on the bed. "I'm sure I hit him, but he bolted from the room. The team that came and got us didn't find him on the base. He got away. They are currently hunting him down and he's been branded as a traitor. We got Bazin though. He's undergoing some interrogation while his country is looking to secure his extraction. Chances are it will be the final straw that broke the camel's back and we'll go to war with them over it."

"Pity you didn't fry the fucker," Ed muttered as he picked up the spoon.

"I know," Roy sighed as he took the lid off of the pot. "But if he ever dares to rear his head again I won't miss."

"What else happened while I was out?" Ed asked as he took in the smell of Gracia's wonderful cooking.

Ed was focusing on trying to get the spoon to his mouth without his hand wobbling all over the place.

"You and I have been promoted," Roy smiled. "I'm a General now and you are a Lieutenant Colonel."

"I'm a what?!" Ed nearly spilled his soup.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Roy repeated.

Ed stared at Roy.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ed sighed. "I quit."

"You can't quit," Roy reminded him. "You're in a contract."

"I want a transfer then," Ed huffed as he went back to his soup. "Even if this… is just going to be a friendship I don't think I could work for you anymore."

"Maes has been hinting you might be happier in investigation," Roy revealed. "That and I feel you have done more than your fair share of field work. While you might still go into the field, it would be local and rare."

"That and Hughes wouldn't allow me to die of boredom," Ed smiled as he had another spoonful.

"You have eight months left of your contract," Roy said. "You'll be off work for at least three months, if not more. Seriously take full advantage of the leave, Ed. Maybe use that time to look into what you might like to do if you were serious about quitting."

"I'm not sure about having that much time off," Ed made a face. "That Cretan alchemist that was attacking us, she was using some cruel alchemy that wasn't meant for people to ever see. I need to make sure that research is dead and stays that way."

"So you'll travel?" Roy asked, his smiling fading slightly.

"Maybe not straight away," Ed explained. "I need to do some of my own research into it here first. Look into the people threatening you to see if I can't find out anything about her family. The last thing I need is someone else coming here and using that alchemy. She said it could be used to control people. Could you imagine what would happen if someone did that?"

Roy was silent for a moment. Ed paused eating, feeling unsure of himself. He really needed to look into this alchemy and keep it away from everyone, especially the military, but he didn't really want to leave Central so soon if he was going to get to spend more time with Roy.

"But you'll allow yourself to heal properly first, right?" Roy asked as he pushed the soup slightly closer to Ed to encourage him to eat.

"I don't think I'll have much of a choice," Ed looked at Roy.

Between Roy, Hughes and Al, if his little brother stuck around, he would have no choice, but to heal. Hughes might be Roy's keeper, but Al was his and Ed was sure he would get no mercy from his little brother.

"Also," Roy said looking a little amused. "I mentioned how I had some guards? Well I'm not the only one who will be having an armed escort until this whole thing is over."

"What?" Ed shot Roy a flat look. "I'm not the one getting letters."

"No," Roy nodded. "You are the one who has piqued the interest of a missing General who is involved in my letters. I doubt the man is that stupid to consider coming anywhere near you while he's being hunted, but Maes wants all his bases covered."

"I don't want a guard," Ed pouted.

"Join the club," Roy smirked.

"It's not fair," Ed grumbled into his soup.

"Life isn't fair," Roy agreed. "Now finish up before you fall asleep trying to eat that soup."

Roy just watched Ed finish off his soup. Ed found himself feeling incredibly tired now there was something in his stomach. A strange dizziness was overpowering Ed. The painkillers he'd been given when he was ordered back to his room after the test must be finally killing in with the help of a meal. About time. Without a word, Roy removed the table, soup pot and helped Ed lay back down.

"Sleep well," Roy whispered, giving Ed's hand one last squeeze before he took his leave.

Ed just smiled a little. It was funny how everything had been so horribly out of their control, but despite that it had turned out okay. Later, he would have a look and see what books Roy had found for him to read. Happy little thoughts like that followed Ed into his sleep.


End file.
